Total Drama Island: Season 2
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: Your summer just got better, for I, Chris McClain am bringing to u, this winter, Total Drama Island: Season 2. It's the finale everyone! Lyddie and Ethan go face to face in the campionship. Who will win? Read and find out. Sorry for lateness. R&R!
1. The Applacation and a Funny Adverisement

**Hey everyone! Its Logan the Awesome with her first TDI story. I have decided to start my TDI writing carrer with a "submit you own character" story!!  
*throws confettii and gives people cookies*  
Yes I am very excited! Here are just the rules/guidlinces to this story. I KNOW!! I hate them too, but they need to be said.**

**1) There will be 22 characters, 21 from all you guyes out there, and 1 from me because i usually don't get any of mine in and if i do, they are out first! BUT!!! It might be a boy or a girl, so u never know, AND it might be a different person. NOTE: Mine will NOT win!! To be fair and for people to think of me as an AWESOME person. **

**2) I am picking the BEST 21 not the first 21. I know when I was a person without an account that whenever I saw onw of these, I would hurry so I knew i would be picked. This is that EVERYONE has a chance. The people who I don't pick, the best 4 of those will be interns who will come in at random times to keep this story humorful!**

**3) The deadline is Wednesday Decamber 16 at 8:00 p.m. Any applacations after that will not be looked at, KIDDING!!! I will personally send you an aweome PM or if your anonomyus, Ill send you a shout out on the chapter after. **

**4) I do NOT want a character u have submitted 10,000 times! If you did them like, 1-3 times them MAYBE but i want ORIGIONALITY and odd stuff. Not just goodie-goodies! I feel sorry for those people who always skip to the applacation part because if this character you send you've sent like 10,000 times, then I'm sorry, no entry for u. AND people have done this, not to mention names. I KNOW if your character is origional. I just do.**

**5) I am going to let the readers decide who gets voted off every is suppose to be like TDI!!! For the grand finale though, I will let ANYONE vote who they want the winner to be!**

**I think that is it. If you have any questions, TELL ME!! or TYPE TO ME!!! Thank you and HAVE FUN!!!**

**

* * *

**

Your at home watching T.V. Your bored out of your mind and don't know what to do. Summer is comming up and you are going to be staying at your grandma's house and all she does is knitt, have tea parties once a week and sleep. Your thinking, "What am I going to do?"  
THEN, a man figure pops up on the T.V. screen. He is somewhat tan, has black hair, and a big smile plastered on his face.

"Are you going to be bored this summer? Stuck at your grandma's who only knitts, has a weekly tea-party, and sleeps? Want to do something fun and spontanous?"

"Its like you just read my mind!" you say.

"Well fear not teenagers of North America. I Chris McClain will take care of that. You see, out old campers, were done with them, old hat, caput, finished...

"OR!" says Chef from off camera. "That bossy uptight girl found a loop-hole in the contract."

"CHEF!!! You know this is live right???"

"Um......"

"Nevermind. ANYWAYS, the Total Drama copany is looking for 22 new teens for us to use....l mean, invite to spend a summer at a nice resort with awesome stuff. SWEAR! This time it is that. So go below and fill out the form for us to look at. Until them, I'm Chris McClain, hoping to see YOU for this summer's newest reality game show. TOTAL DRAMA ISALND!!!: Season 2!!

The screne goes back to baseball but you don't notice. "MOM!!" you yell. "Can I sign up for Total Drama Island? You know its my favorite show!!!"

* * *

Name (full):

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Steryotype:

----Apperance----

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Skin Color:

Hair (style and color):

Eyes (color and shape):

Accesories:

----Cloths----

Regular:

Formal:

Swim:

Night cloths:

Accessories:

----About U!!!!----

~Boring but need to know stuff~

Personality:

Talents:

Hometown:

Past:

Family(names and ages):

Friends(names and ages):

Fear and Why:

~FUN STUFF!!!!!!!~

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Food:

Fovorite Song/Band:

Favorite Animal:

Anything else that is your fav?:

----Camper Corner----

How would you act when you first got to the show?:

Who would your friends be?:

How would you act around them?:

Who would your enemies be?:

How would you act around them?:

Who would you just ignore?:

(now for the most important part)

Do you want to be paired up? (I'm only doing 5-7 couples):

If so with who?:

What kind of couple would you want to be in? (friend, romantic, denial, secret, etc.):

How would you flirt?:

How would you act if your crush flirted with you?:

How would you act if someone else flirted with you?:

Audition Video (recommended most likely to get in if have one):

Anything else?:

* * *

**So get those appalachians in NOW!!! I'll probably have the cast list up sometime on the 17th. I dont have school the next day so I could be doing it at like 1:00 a.m. on the 18th. I dunno. It depends on how many I get at what time and how long it takes me to get the story planned out. PLEASE have fun with this. If you didn't then I am very sorry and will give you a bottle of pink nectar. Fill with the thrill of EXCITMENT!!! LOL!!! C U L8TER!!!!**

**From,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
```**


	2. Another AN SORRY AGAIN!

Ok peeps, the deadline is TONIGHT at 10:00. SORRY I CHANGED IT AGAIN!!! I just need to send this notice out. I need at **LEAST **two more boys. MORE ARE EXCEPTED! I have chosen my 11 girls and girl interns but to make you all mad at me, I am NOT going to tell you who they are. I swear, once I get at LEAST two boys, I'll post the chapter. I just need to add in the new BOY characters and my endnote of the chapter. I'll tell you this, the cast list WILL be out before you come home from school tomorrow. Why? Because I, myself have no school and have the whole day to start the first chapter!!!!!  
NOTE!!!: This and chapter 2 AN will be deleted!  
The first chapter, will be posted on Saturday afternoon/evening because I have a party to go to on Friday from 4-10 and then I'm spending the night at Lydia's house.

Lydia the Lucky Loser-HEY PEOPLE!!!!  
Logan the Awesome- LYDIA!! You are NOT suppose to come out until I tell you to. AND now you ruined the surprise.  
Lydia-Oops, sorry. I'm..just..gonna....yea.....BYE!!!!  
Logan-Oh well. Now for your entertainment, I will be posting a crazy review that I do on some peeps stories. ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Logan:HEY PEOPLE!!!

Lydia: Hey,that was my line!

Logan: NO its not.

Lydia: Yes it is.

Logan: NO IT IS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!

Lydia: Thats it! Off with your head!!!

Logan: You can't do that.

Lydia: Oh really, give me two reasons why.

Logan: Ok, 1) YOU ARE NOT REALLY THE QUEEN oF HEARTS!!!! 2) IF you kill me, then this FF account will no longer be active because only I know the password.

Lydia: *snarls* I bet it is somewhere in your room! *starts tearing apart room.*

Logan: No its not. It is my password for my email! Oops.

Lydia: YES!!! Now I CAN execute you! Let me just log on to your email and...wait......I DON'T KNOW YOUR EMAIL!!!!!

Logan: Man, and I thought I could have had you for a while.

Cameron: HEY GUYES!!!!

Lydia: What, and SHE gets to say that?

Logan: Yes.

Lydia: Why?

Logan: Oh, because she is the one who insults me and threatens to chop off my head!

Lydia: Why you...

Cameron: *whispers* The stars are alligned in a constant ray of hope. *normal sound* The stars are alligned in a constant ray of hope. *shouts* THE STAES ARE ALLIGNED IN A CONSTANT RAY OF HOPE!!!!!

Lydia: Cameron, what are you doing?

Cameron: Praying that the FuDgE mUfFiNs will get to my house safely.

Lydia and Logan: O.....K...... *stare at each other then get back to arguing*

Cameron: Well thats all for now folks! Hopefully you laughed, cried, and occasionally went to the bathroom, you know that is an important thing. AND because I love you all, I am giving you all FUDGE MUFFINS!!!!!

Fudge muffins: NO CAMERON!!! I thought you were our friend!!!

* * *

Love it? Hate it? That was just a little random thing I made up in 10 minutes. Remember, send in those guyes!!!

Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-------------```----------

Lydia the Lucky Loser  
The Queen of Hearts *** (suppose to be hearts.)

Cameron the Random  
The White Knight (sword)


	3. The Cast List!

**Hey everyone! ITS THE MOST WOONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!!!! The time I UPDATE with the CAST LIST!!!!! God this is exciting!! Ok, first I'm am showing the world my character. DON'T WORRY!!! She will NOT win and I'll be sure of that! SWEAR TO GOD SHE WON'T!!! So here is the list. LET ANTICIPATION RISE IN YOUR SOUL!!!!**

**Lydia the Lucky Loser: Am I late? *cheers from crowd*  
Logan the Awesome: Nope, but why did you come?  
Lydia: I wanted to so move your butt and lets get started!  
Logan: Here is my character.**

Name (full): Dreton Alice Huston

Nickname: Drew

Age: 16

Gender: female

Steryotype: the Prankster

----Apperance----

Height: 5'6

Weight:110

Body Type: skinny and slightly curvy

Skin Color: pale

Hair (style and color): long, smooth, brown hair with a blue stripe on the left side and bangs.

Eyes (color and shape): saphire blue

----Cloths----

Regular: dark jean shorts, green tee-shirt, black jacket with sleeves rolled, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves.

Formal: a pair of black slacks a green and blue tunic/shirt, with black flats and her gloves.

Swim: green and blue bikini

Night cloths: plack pants and a green tank-top

Accessories: her black fingerless gloves

----About U!!!!----

~Boring but need to know stuff~

Personality: Drew is a fun girl who LIVES for pranks. She uses sarcasm, but in a nice sort-of way. This gets her enemies. She likes to prank and joke with her enemies to make them look bad.

Talents: pranking, soccer, making people laugh, and drawing

Hometown: St. Louis, MO

Past: She lived in NYC for a while, but her dad parents disappeared after her brother went to college, when she was 14. So she now lives with her aunt, uncle, and 2 year year old cousin. She helps them a lot and they are all very close, but her aunt and uncle don't plan on telling Drew's cousin that she is her cousin.

Family(names and ages): Dad-Robert (disappeared), Mom-Julie (disappeared), Brother-Derek-20, Aunt-Cathy-32, Uncle-Timothy-33, Cousin-Ava-2

Friends(names and ages): Rick-16, Dan-16, Hayner-16, Reily-16, and Gina-16

Fear and Why: the ocean. When she was in a kiack (i know that's not right) with her dad and brother when she was 8, it tipped and she fell into the ocean. She was about to dround but her older brother saved her.

~FUN STUFF!!!!!!!~

Likes: pranking, soccer, making people laugh, drawing, skateboarding, and climbing things.

Dislikes: snobs, serious people, people like Courtney and Heather, and following the rules when she doesn't want to.

Favorite Color: green

Favorite Food: pizza

Fovorite Song/Band: Heroes by David Cook

Favorite Animal: snakes

----Camper Corner----

How would you act when you first got to the show?: she would walk to Chris, say hi and leave with a big smirk. When he tried to talk next, an electric shock would mess up his hair.

Who would your friends be?: anyone who likes her pranks and likes her jokes.

How would you act around them?: joke and be fun.

Who would your enemies be?: snobs, brats, Courtney-like people, Heather-like people, and EVILS!!!

How would you act around them?: try to ignore them but if they piss her, she'll prank them until they surrender.

Who would you just ignore?: wannabees and people who like to "EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

(now for the most important part)

Do you want to be paired up? (I'm only doing 5-7 couples): YES!!!!

If so with who?: a guy who likes her pranks, would prank with her, and think she is cool

What kind of couple would you want to be in? (friend, romantic, denial, secret, etc.): friends

How would you flirt?: doesn't

How would you act if your crush flirted with you?: she would smile and when she walks away, she would laugh.

How would you act if someone else flirted with you?: she would roll her eyes and irgore it.

Anything else?: n/a

* * *

**So thats my character. Now for the part you've been waiting for, the cast list!**

**GIRLS!!!!**

1) Drew Alice Huston-The Prankster~by Logan the Awesome

2) Cierra "Ci" Dawn Withdrop-The Evil, Beautiful Girl-iloveyouu3

3)Lyddie Eliza Hartford-the skater chick~koolbroadwayreader

4) Claire Deliaide-the Psychopathe~MySiGGY

5) Sienna "S" Van der Woodsen-The Queen Bee~GossipQueen101

6) Kaitlyn "Katie (most perferrably), Kate, Katt" Morels-The actress~Numbuh 321

7) Demi Johnson-The Goth~VampireGirl576

8) Candy "Lolipop" Dawnson-Frilly Preppy girl~TDITDAFAN

9) Kyra McCloud-Gamer Girl~Beyond The Horizon

10) Keiko "Kay-Co" Simmons-The Always-Calm Girl~Turbo 21 Blackjack

11) Arianna "Anna" Lange-Gossip Girl~Twilight Wannabe

**BOYS!!!**

1) Jocab Sinaro-The Mysterious Guy~The Pink Rabbit

2) Mozart "Mo" Squiteri-The Rent Head Rocker/The Cross-Dresser

3) Evan Evergreen-The King Bee~Realityshowfan (twin)

4) Ethan Evergreen-The Bad Boy~Realityshowfan (twin)

5) Zachary "Zach" Lancaster-The Movie Freak~mentosgoboom

6) Carter "Draco" von Drake-The Geek~koolbroadwayreader

7) Richard Jacob Bergenstein-The Greedy Jew

8) Matthew Williams-The Nervous, Awkward Runner~The Double-Faced Muse

9)Dean Archibald-The Bad Boy with a Heart of Gold~GossipQueen101

10) Cooper "the Coop" Borne-The Surfer~Disney Princess Dani

11) Alexander Josef Damon-the musican~MasqueradeBlack

**AND the interns who come in at random times!!!!**

1) Cornelia "Corn" Cobbe-That Crazy Chick in the Corner~writtensofine67

2) Alexandra "Alex"-the Tomboy~TrueJackVP408

3) Paul Weston Spears-The Tough Geek~Dancing On Fire

4) Holly Raie Marks-loner~Smash-n-Mash

* * *

**So there you have it. I am SO sorry if I offended you if I didn't pick your character. These were the best though. And sorry if your mad that your character is an intern. That is actually a good thing. I needed people who could be funny and do random things. **

**Lydia: You should have picked 40 people.  
Logan: If U did, the story wouldn't start until June. Anywho! Congrats to all. Thanks for the reviews AND because I feel like it. COOKIES FOR ALL!!!(that seems to be becomming by thing.) New chapter will be up either tomorrow or Saturday or Sunday!! Can't wait to hear form you!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````------------**


	4. Introducing, 1st Challenge Quiz Show

**Hey peeps! Its me and with the first chapter!!!! I am SO excited and I know you all are too. Tell me if you want any alliances. Couples are already planned so no need for worrying for that stuff. Hopefully you all will like this. NOTE: Contains boringness!!! ALSO: I have decided to not have readers vote who is going off. Just because as I was writing chapters, I can tell who is going to be voted off. It will be randomly so don't be offended. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Drew. The rest belongs to Telletoon, Cartoon Network, and YOU!!!!**

The screen shows on Chris McClain standing in front of Camp Wawanakwa (tell me if that is wrong.)

"Yo, we're coming at you LIVE from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! As you probably saw in the commercial advertisement, the camper, were old hat."

"Or as Chef says, the bossy uptight girl found a loop-hole!!" exclaimed Chef.

"SHUT UP YOU LOW PAID COOK!!! Anyways, like in the first series of Total Drama Island, the campers stayed at a crummy old summer camp when they thought they going to stay at a five-star resort. Yea, well, we did it again! ISN'T THAT COOL!!! Oh I can't wait for this new season. The company and I purposely accepted people who we KNEW would cause drama. So, ONWARD!!!"

Chris is at the dock of shame waiting for the boat to appear.

"And we have our first vict...I mean, contestant! LYDDIE!!!"

A short skinny girl with brown hair with kool-aid red streaks in braids comes off the boat. She has on a turquoise and purple shirt with ripped faded jeans a long fingerless black glove on her right arm that goes to her elbow and a purple and black beanie.

"Welcome Lyddie!" exclaims Chris in his fake excited voice.

"Hey Chris," says Lyddie, then walk away.

"A little shy, but you'll warm up. Next we have Richard."

A scrawny kid that looks like he is 15 steps out. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He is wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue and red jacket. He looks at the place with a puzzled look.

"This is where we are staying?" he asked.

"If by "we" you mean "you" than yes. Our next competitor is Alexander!"

A tan muscular guy with black jeans, navy shirt and black sneakers steps out. He has shaggy black hair with a faux-hawk and brown eyes.

"Hey Chris. Um..." he looks at the camp. "Great to be here." He walks off and doesn't talk to anyone.

"Dude, I can't believe we're staying HERE!" exclaimed Richard. Alexander just nodded.

"MOVING ON!!" shouts Chris so the camera focuses back on him. "Next we have Arianna!"

"ITS ANNA!!!" shouts a girl from the boat. She is tall and thin with black curly hair and big dark green eyes. She has on a blue and white striped tank-top with a khaki shirt and blue flats.

"Whoa," said the boys.

"And boy do they get better than that," says Chris but no one hears him, except for Lyddie who just ignores it for her hatred of Chris. "NEXT!!! WELCOME KYRA!!!"

An hourglass figure steps off. She has long, somewhat straight brown hair and brown eyes shaped like Gwen's. She also has over sized hoop earrings.

"Hey Chris. How are you?" she asks in a sweet voice.

"Um...good, I guess."

"Cool! Nice chatting with you," she then walks up to Lyddie.

"Hey girl I LOVE your hair. Its so cool, and your glove. I love your style."

"Um. Thanks," says Lyddie as a smile creeps on her face.

"Moving on," says Chris. "Next is Cooper, the surfer!"

"IS EVERYONE READY TO PARTY??" asks Cooper as he steps out. He is tan and has a lean body. He has shaggy beach-blond hair and hazel eyes. He is wearing a red tank-top, black shorts with red floral designs, and black flip flops. "Chris, nice to meet you! I'm like, so totally stocked for the new season. Thanks for having me!"

"He seems pumped," whisperers Lyddie to Kyra.

"I know. Reminds me of Geoff, then he surfs, so like Bridgette also," Kyra whispers back.

"You know," butted in Ariana. "I heard that Cooper is Geoff and Bridgette's son that they put in an orphanage because they were too young."

"Ok?" said Lyddie.

"Good to know," said Kyra.

"No problem dude. Glad you could come. Next we have some twins! Everyone welcome Evan and Ethan Evergreen!"

Two boys step out. One looks like the "leader" while the other is more laid back. "Hello Chris," says the who is up straight. He has neat blond hair and piercing green eyes. He has on a tight red shirt, blue jeans, and expensive looking sneakers.

"Hello, um.....which is which?"

"I am Evan," says the one I just described, "the King Bee. This is my brother Ethan, the Bad Boy."

"Sup?" asks Ethan. He too has blond hair, but it is shaggy. He has the same eyes as Evan, and is taller,but doesn't look like it because of his slouching. He has on baggy blue jeans, and a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath.

The boys walk over to where the others are standing. Evan immediately starts flirting, which is only really working on Kyra and Ariana, and Ethan just leans on a pole.

"Next we have a Queen Bee," say Chris. As he said that, Evan's head went up. "Please welcome, Sienna!"

* * *

Sienna was tall, and SUPER skinny. She has long, wavy brown hair that goes to her mid-back and chocolate brown eyes. She had on a light blue oxford shirt, with a light pink cardigan paired with navy  
blue shorts that reach high thigh and a pair of navy blue Mary Janes.

"OMG!!! Kool-aid red hair?" she stretched. "Are you serious? And only ONE glove. This isn't hippie time skater-chick." Lyddie's head hung at this.

"She is PERFECT!" thought Evan. "Better take her before anyone else does." Evan went up to Seinna and asked, "You know. A king bee and Queen bee alliance will for sure get us to the final three." Sienna turned around and looked at him. "Hansome and troublesome. " she said. "Of course!"

"Everyone, this is Candy!" A girl with brown wavy hair comes out. She has on a red shirt with a pink jacket and pink mini shirt.

"Hey guys. I'm Candy!" she said then went to stand by the others.

"Ok," said Chris. "Next is Kay-Co!" Kay-Co has auburn hair and she has a big bang that covers most of her left eye. The rest is medium-length and straight. She has brown eyes and her left eyebrow pierced. She is wearing a Black & white horizontal-striped t-shirt with white baggy gaucho pants and black & white boots.

"Hey guys," she said. "Glad to be here."

"Ok, next is Dean!" Dean has dirty blond hair and green eyes. He looked really pissed.

"Hey dude," said Chris. "Whats up?" His reply has a heavy duffel bag thrown on him. "Thanks!" Chris says sarcastically. "I REALLY needed that!"

After several interns got Chris out of the mess, he said, "Next is Matthew!" A nervous looking boy steps out of the boat. He has slightly wavy hair that goes down to his chin and grey eyes. He slowly steps out of the boat and carefully makes his way to the others, jumping at every little noise. When he finally got to the others, Ethan snuck up on him and whispered,"BOO," and Matthew went screaming bloody murder, into the communal toilets.

"Nice one," said Dean.

"MOVING ON!!! God guys. By the time we're done, it'll be Christmas!"

"Well then move on!" yelled Ethan.

"Our next contestant is Demi!"

A goth walks out of the boat. She is SUPER pale, has long black hair and wide green eyes. She has on a black tee with Jack Skellington on it with dark gray long sleeved  
shirt under it, black jeans and black boots.

"This is where we're staying?" she asked. "What, no money in the budget to get a new place?"

"That is exactly my point!" exclaims Chris. "But the company doesn't give us that much!"

"O.......K........," says Demi as she walks to the others.

"Like The Nightmare Before Christmas?" asked Richard.

"Yea," replied Demi, "A lot."

"Now here comes Zach!"

Zach has messy brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing blue shorts and a dark blue shirt. When he sees the camp, he looks amused.

"Whats so funny?" asks Chris.

"I knew you were going to do this," he said.

"Do what?" asked Chris.

"Use the camp again. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"Nothing," said Zach.

"Tell me!!!," Chris said.

"Um....Chris," said an intern. "You need to move on like NOW!!!"

"Oh right yes. Now lets welcome, Cierra!"

A girl with dark copper hair and light blue, almost white eyes comes out. She has on a purple camisole, short jean shirt, purple flip flops. She is very skinny.

"Hi everyone. Nice to meet you." she says then catches sight of Ethan. She walks over and starts to flirt, but he isn't paying much attention.

"Next we have Katitlyn!"

"Actually its Katie, Kate or Katt," said a gril. She has long light curly brown hair and sassy blue eyes. She has on a blue tank top over a black tank top with a blue skirt and a black  
belt kinda of hanging (Like its tilted) between the skirt and tank tops. Also a black and blue striped long socks that reach right above the knees. With black boots.A black and blue striped thin scarf. "Hey everyone! I'm Katt and I'm, and actress!" She then went into the group and started socializing.

"Next we have Draco," said Chris.

A guy comes out. He looks geeky, but is not geeky. Its just the glasses.

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet you all."

"Lets Welcome MO!!!!"

A guy with a tall black mohawk with the tips dyed red and brown oval shaped eyes comes out. He has on a black KISS t-shirt with two guitars crossing in the back,  
jeans and red converse.

He walks up to Chris and says, ""If I get kicked out early because I cross-dress, I will sue you till blood comes out of your ass."

"You tell him Mo!" says Lyddie who, also, hates Chris.

"Ok, lets introduce Dreton!"

" A girl with long, smooth, brown hair with a blue stripe on the left side and bangs and sapphire blue eyes comes out. She has on dark jean shorts, green tee-shirt, black jacket with sleeves rolled, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. She walks up to Chris and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she says then walks away. When she gets to the campers area, she holds up her hand as a "wait for it" signal.

"Now lets..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris got shocked by a powerful volt of electricity, which also messed up his hair.

"AND the names DREW!!!" she said.

"My hair!" he complains and the rest of the campers burst into laughs, cheers, and applauds.

"How did you do that?" asked Ethan.

"It was when I shook his hand. I stuck a device that shocks you hard when you say something."

"Dude, that was better than Ethan's trick!" said Dean.

"Oh totally, how did you learn to do that?" asked Lyddie.

"Oh, well........"

"YOU KNOW!!!" said Chris when he came back from the mack-up trailer. "I could get you off the show for doing that, but supposedly, it boost the ratings by, like a lot so I can't."

"And a good thing too," said Lyddie. "I'm Lyddie."

"Drew."

"AND MOVING ON!!!" said Chris. "Our next contestant is Jacob!"

A guy with blue-black hair to the base of his neck and mysterious blue eyes comes on the dock. He has on a dark blue long sleeved flannel shirt, with a black plaid over it,  
and dark washed jeans, black sneakers, with bright white laces.

"Hello everyone," he said in a polite voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"And our FINAL, and thank god, contestant is......."

"AAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" came a voice from above. It was a girl with wavy caramel hair and olive green eyes. She had on a a black and white stripped shoulder less shirt that sleeves stop at her elbows. black skirt and black military boots. She has a red small hanker chief scarf and a red beret. She landed on the dock right on top of Chris.

"Why does everything happen to me?" Chris asked aloud.

"Hiya folks. Clair's the name and I like tasers! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She then jumped off Chris and walked to the other campers, laughing all the way!"

"Now that we are all here," Chris said while getting up, "would you all go to the campfire pit so we can split you into teams!"

-at the campfire pit-

"Ok, so as you know. Each week, the teams will compete in challenges. The winning team get a reward. The losing team sends someone home. This is where your fate will be decided every week. And now, this is where your teams will be decided. If I call your name, stand over to my left.

Kaitlyn

Demi

Kyra

Kay-Co

Candy

Matthew

Claire

Jacob

Draco

Richard

Ethan

You guys will now be known as the Screaming Eel. The rest of you stand to my right

Drew

Cierra

Lyddie

Sienna

Arianna

Mozart

Evan

Alexander

Zach

Dean

Cooper

You guys are the Killer Bats!

"Wait, um Chris," said Evan. "Ethan is on the other team."

"Yea, so?" Chris responded.

"Chris can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure,"

After a few minutes of arguing and a final "YES!!!", Evan went back to his team.

"There has been a change in plans for the teams. Alexander, you are now on the Screaming Eel. Ethan, you are on the Killer Bats." Chris said while playing with what looked like a lot o cash. Now, you guys have an hour to settle in before the first challenge."

"Already?" asked Draco.

"YES ALREADY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?? We are going to wait until Thursday??!!"

"That would be nice," mumbled Demi as they went to the cabins.

------girls Eel's-----------

"Clair wants a top bunk!" Clair exclaimed as she ran to the nearest top bunk.

"I'm NOT sleeping with her," said Kyra.

"Not me either," said Demi.

"You wanna bunk together?" asked Kyra.

"Sure," said Demi as the took the bunk farthest back.

"Katie!" said Candy. "Do you want to bunk?"

"Sure," said Katie as they took the one across from Kyra and Demi.

"I guess that leaves me with Clair," said Kay-Co.

"Sorry Girl," said Kyra.

--------boy's Eel------------

"I call my own!" said Matthew.

"Dang," said Alexander as her ran in. "I'll take a bottom"

"I'll go above you Jacob."

"I call bottom because I then get more space!" said Richard.

"That's fins with me," said Draco as he jumped up on his.

-------girl's bats--------

"I'll take one with Drew!" said Lyddie as she dragged her to the one in the corner.

"YOU can take one with Anna, Cierra," said Sienna.

"And who made you in charge?" asked Cierra.

"Me," said Sienna.

"NO!!! I am always in charge!" stated Cierra.

"Who said that?" asked Sienna.

"Me,"

"But I want to be in charge!"

"No, I am,"

"I am"

"I am,"

"I call my own bunk!!!" called Anna as she took the last one.

"Oh come on!" said Cierra. "I have to share one with her?"

"Well I have it worse!"

"No I do,"

"No I do!"

"I"

"I"

"This is going to be a long summer," said Lyddie as she unpacked her stuff.

"Ditto," replied Drew and Anna.

------boys bats-------

"I'll take one with Ethan!" said Evan as he pulled Ethan over to a bunk. "Listen," he said. "I was thinking you, me, and that Sienna girl, her minions, and someone you want in a HUGE alliance. What do you say?"

"I say I was thinking of going solo on this one."

"Come on, we both know you won't go too far without my help."

"Well,"

"Do it! Come on. Don't be a wuss!"

"I'll think about it."

"I'll take a bunk with Dean," said Cooper.

"That means you and me Mo," said Zach.

"Fine with me,'

**_ATTENTION CAMPERS: PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE PIT FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!!!! _**

-------campfire pit-----------

"Ok," said Chris. "We were going to do a bungee jumping thing, BUT after that bolt of lightning went threw me, I decided on something else."

"What?" asked Alexander, "Know you are going to shock US with electricity?"

"Well, not.....exactly. Instead we are doing a quiz show about the former contestants. If you get it right, your team gets a point. If you get it wrong, then you get zapped by electricity. BOY will that boost the ratings!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Matthew as he ran into the communal toilets again.

"I'll get him," said Candy.

"Oh, and that crappy looking outhouse right there, as you know, that is the confessional outhouse. Feel free to use it when you want to."

-------confessional-----------

Drew: I hope they aren't mad at me for the whole "giving Chris the idea." I just couldn't resist.

Ethan: I am surprised that one girl has the guts to hit on me. If she thinks we can be the new "Courtney and Duncan," then she is wrong. I NEVER show emotions.

Cierra: Ethan is SO cute! I think we might have something. *thinks* Maybe we could be the new Duncan and Courtney!

Evan: My plan is simple, get Ethan in an alliance with one of his friends with me and my alliance with Seinna, then vote the two off. If only he would agree. That will take LOTS of convincing.

Seinna: The King bee and Queen bee in an alliance. Just what I wanted. Know if only I could get someone to come with me. But who?

Candy: I know I am suppose to be helping Matthew right know, but I need to get this off my chest. HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO FREAKIN SCARED!!!!! *thinks* Maybe I can help him.

Clair: Ok, so I am COMPLETELY crazy, or that's what everyone at home says. *whips out taser* I love this thing.

-------dining hall----------

Each team is at a different table. Each table has a buzzer and an arm strap. Chris is up at the podium. Behind him is a huge board with a lot of questions. After everyone sat down and got there arm band on, then Chris explained the rules.

"Here the deal. I ask a question and if you buzzer light goes off, then you need to answer it. There will be three rounds. Each round will have 5 questions per team. The team with the most points at the end of the round wins that round. Team that won the most rounds wins invincibility. First questions go to the Screaming Eel. In Total Drama the Musical, which of the following was NOT a contestant? Trent, Sierra, or Gwen?

Richard's light went off. "Um, I didn't watch that season...."

"Too bad. Now answer!!"

"Um, Sierra?"

"NO!!! It was Trent. Sierra was a new character. You know what that means!"

Richard nodded as Chris pressed the button.

-----meanwhile in the communal toilets-----------

"Matthew? Matthew?" asked Candy. She heard a yelp. She opened a door and saw Matthew sitting on the toilet hiding his face. "Whats wrong?"

"So.....nervous,"

"Why"

"Because new people, mean host, and being shocked by electricity.

Candy hesitated. "If I am with you and make sure that nothing happens to you, will you come out and help your team?"

Matthew looked up at her and knew he could trust her. "Sure," he said as he slowly got up.

-------in the mess hall--------------

"And the game is TIED!!!" exclaimed Chris and the campers groaned. So far, everyone but Drew, the twins, Ariana, Kyra, Alexander, and Draco got shocked. "By the way," he asked, "where is Candy and Matthew."

"Right here," said Matthew as he and Candy walked in and sat at there table.

"Good, now it is the final round. Each team has 4 points. These next two questions. For the Eels, "What couple liked to make-out in my tanning contraption?" Richard's light went on.

"Bridgette and Geoff," he said.

"That is correct. Disgusting, but correct. Next, What was the name of Beth's boyfriend?" Ariana's light wnt up.

"Brady," she responded.

"That is......correct? Ok, well, that's odd. What are we going to do?" asked Chris to the workers.

"Can't you just ask another question?" asked Kyra.

"NO!!! I already used them all and I DIDN'T make these up."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a voice from nowhere.

"What is it NOW Clair?" he asked.

"That wasn't me," said Clair.

"But then who?" but he was cut off as a girl with wavy blond hair and blue eyes lands on him.

"What is it with crazy girls and them just happening to land on me today?"

"HELLO!! I'm Cornelia Cobb, but you can call me Corn. Chris the producers wanted me to tell you that because of the tie, you need to have one person from each team chosen randomly to answer this series of questions," Corn hands Chris 3 questions. "Who ever answers the most, they win for the day, but I'm suppose to let you say it......oops."

"CORN!!" yelled Chris, "I could get you fired for that, but I'm not. Thanks for the info!"

"Anytime!" yelled Corn as she ran out of the room.

"Ok so the two random campers will be chosen by the other team. GO!!!"

-----the screaming Eel--------

"I say we do Drew," said Kay-Co.

"Heck no didn't you see, she got all hers right!"

"Yea, but if she misses one, then her team will hate her and send her him. You know she is a good player!"

"Yes, but still too risky," said Alexander.

"I say we do Lyddie, she got all of hers wrong," Jacob.

"Agreed," said the rest of the Eels.

------Killer Bats-------------

"I say we do Matthew," said Evan. "He came in at the last moment and plus, he'll probably freeze up for every question,"

"I like your thinking," said Sienna. "Lets do it," she said but n one else got a say in it.

------final round!!-----------

"Ok," said Chris. "Screaming Eel, who did you chose for the Killer Bats?"

"Lyddie," said Jacob.

"And Killer Bats?"

" Matthew," said Sienna and Evan together.

"Oh crap," whispered Matthew so that only Candy could here.

"Matt, you'll do fine," said Candy. "I'll be right here. Just look at me the whole time and everything will be fine." Matt nodded and took his place with Lyddie.

"Ok, first question, Who came back in TDA?" asked Chris. The two wrote down there answers and gave them to Chris. "Ok, Lyddie said Courtney, and Matthew said Courtney and Owen. One point for the Screaming Eel!" Cheers came from that table.

"Next question, What was Heather going to do in the talent show?" The contestants, again wrote their answers and gave them to Chris. "Lyddie said ballet and Matthew said read Gwen's diary. One point for the Killer Bats!" This time the ruckus was from the other side of the Mess Hall.

Ok, it is tied up, and only one question to go. In TDI, who said, "All is fair in love and war, and this is defiantly war!" This time, it took longer for the campers to answer the question. After 10 minutes, they both were done. "Lets see, Lyddie answered Duncan and Matthew answered Gwen. The winners are, the Screaming Eels!!!" A loud cheer for Matthew came from the Eel side. "Killer Bats, I'll see you at the campfire pit tonight. As for the Screaming Eel, your prize is a REAL gourmet dinner of REAL food!" The Eels ran over the the buffet table and started to stuff themselves.

------in the woods---------

Evan had called an emergency alliance meeting. He, Ethan and Sienna were waiting for the newest member, Anna.

"Am I late?" asked Anna?

"A little but who cares," said Ethan.

"Guys," said Evan, "lets get to business."

"Right," said Sienna. "Who are we going to vote off. Lyddie?"

"No," said Evan. "She's a good target for later but not now."

"Then what about Drew?" asked Ariana.

"NO!" said Ethan. Everyone stared at her.

"Why?" asked Evan.

"Because.......her skills could come handy later on," he said. "We need to vote someone off who is COMPLETELY useless."

"I say we do Zach," said Ariana. "He didn't do anything and he's no fun to gossip about."

"I agree and that," said Evan.

"Ditto," replied Ethan and Sienna.

"Ok, so Ariana, tell Lyddie and Mozart. Mozart won't care whatsoever and Lyddie will just be glad she isn't going home, and we know for a fact Drew won't vote Lyddie off," ordered Evan.

"Ok Evan," she said then went off.

"Good job with picking her Sienna," said Evan, "She is perfect!"

"I thought so," said Sienna.

* * *

Ethan was walking back to the cabins when he saw a silhouette behind the bushes. It looked like it was watching, waiting for something. As he got closer, he saw it was Drew. He got right next to her and crouched down so he was eye level.

"What are y......" but he was cut off by her holding up her hand and putting a finger to her lips. Ethan nodded and looked over to what she was looking at. It just looked like the camp grounds. Then, Richard walked into the area. Drew got super still, Ethan did the same. Richard started to walk to the center by a tree, but when he stepped forward, his leg went up and hung him upside down. Then a yellow glop started to spray all over him.

Drew tapped Ethan and mouthed "run," so they ran for it into the woods.

------in the tree-------

I just walked one step, ONE STEP and I get caught in an animal trap. Wow, Chris is kicking it up this season! Then this yellow stuff starts spraying on me. I taste a bit, and its honey! Next I start to wonder, "How am I going to get down?!" Then my prayer got answered, Kay-Co came out of the bathrooms and saw me. She ran over fast.

"What happened to you!!??" she asked when she got to me.

"I got caught in an animal trap. Probably Chef trying to catch something for breakfast tomorrow."

"Here, let me help you," she said as she untied the rope, but sending Richard down to the ground, face first.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" she asked while trying to clean him off.

"Yea I'm fine," he replied.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive,"

"Ok, I'm going to go to bed now. Just don't get caught in another Chef trap on your way back!"

"I won't," he said.

--------in the forest-----------

They ran for a bit to make sure no one was following them. When they were sure they were safe, they stopped.

"Wow," said Ethan. "You are good! Tell me, how do you know how to do these wicked pranks?"

Drew froze, "Well, you see my brother taught me. But he disappeared a few years ago."

"Oh," said Ethan not sounding very sad. Drew gave him a death glare.

"WHAT!?? It's not what you think, I just don't show emotions!"

"Sure," said Drew, "that's the case!"

"Its TRUE!" he shouted. There was a pause, then they both started laughing.

----CAMPFIRE CEREMONY!!!!-----------

The campfire was lit and tension filled the air as the campers from the Killer Bats sat, waiting for Chris to show up. Everyone was nervous, especially Lyddie.

When Chris finally showed up, he started the LONG speech that supposedly was "nail biting", "Campers, here you see 10 marshmallows, but there are 11 of you. That means, one of you is going home tonight. He is the deal. If I call out your name, come receive a marshmallow. If your name is not called, then you must IMMEDIATELY walk the Dock of Shame, catch the boat of Losers, and you can never come back....EVER! The first marshmallow goes to.....Evan." Evan smirked and got his marshmallow.

"Ceirra, Sienna, Ariana, Mozart, Cooper, Dean, and Ethan," the seven campers got their marshmallows. The final three were Lyddie, Zach, and Drew. "The next marshmallow goes to.....Drew." Drew got up and received her marshmallow.

"Campers, there is only one marshmallow left and it goes to...

* * *

***************

*****

*****

.......Lyddie!" Lyddie sighed and got her marshmallow. "Sorry Zach,"

Zach signed as he went to the Boat of Losers. "Well, that's that," Zach said, "no prize. Wait...prize.....HEY CHRIS!!! YOU NEVER TOLD US What the........"

"So the first camper off was Zach! Lyddie cut it close but is still on. Will the alliance with the twin ever be broken? Will Matthew ever overcome his fear of.......Everything? And will I, be able to afford a better place to host the show for next season? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Don't worry, the challenges will go into more depth. Its just that we had the intro of the characters an by the time the challenge started, I was at over 3,000 words, this chapter in total is over 5,500 WORDS!!!! A lot happened, alliances were made, friendship and enemies were formed, two pranks were pulled and a lot of funny things. If you want me to do you character differently TELL ME!!! Sorry **mentosgoboom **for voting Zach off first. Hopefully your not TOO mad at me. Please read on! *cowards* and don't hurt me!!! Also, I didn't use your character that much, I am sorry. Its hard with 22 different people to put in. Now that there is 21, it should be easier. PROMISE: Next time, every character will get at least 2 lines (could be much more.) Hope you liked it. Next chapter, I don't know when I'm going to put it up. It depends on when I have time. Sometime next week probably! REVIEWS ARE WANTED!!! They make me feel happy!! Also, all the campers (including Zach because I feel bad) and their creaters get COOKIES!!!!!!!! (i think that is my new thing!! LOL!!) Hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````--------**


	5. Capture the Flag

**HOLA!!!! Its me with the new challenge. Today we are going to have more team dialogue and individual camper dialogue. NO WORRIES!!! Each contestant will get at LEAST 2 lines (Probably many more!) I am glad you all liked my cookies!!!! That makes me fell so happy! I am sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. They are mealy mistakes of a 13-year-old. Here is the chapter. Enjoy. More notes at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters except for Drew and I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and YOU!!!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2! The contestants were introduced and settled in. Some enemies were formed (shows Cierra and Seinna) and some friendships were formed (shows Ethan and Drew, Drew and Lyddie, Lyddia and Kyra, Candy and Matthew, and Chris and the duffel bag *I had to put that in*) Even an alliance started early on! (Shows the twins, Seinna and Anna in the woods.) The campers competed in a quiz show. Surprisingly, nervous Matthew won the quiz show for the Eels. We saw the Bats at the campfire and in the end, it was Zach who went home for not having anything useful about him. Who will go home tonight? Will the Bats lose another challenge? Will I ever be landed on by crazy people ever again?" Then Corn come onto the screen and lands on Chris. "I guess that is a yes," he says as Corn laughs and runs away. "Find out on today's most thrilling campfire ceremony yet. On TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!: SEASON 2!!!!"

It is early in the morning, around 5:00 a.m. and Chris is standing outside the cabins with a blowhorn and a megaphone.

"THIS IS YOUR 5:00 a.m. WAKE UP CALL CAMPERS!!! RISE AND SHINE!!!"

Then Draco says, "5 a.m.? Let us sleep for another 5 hours!" and throws a lamp at Chris, but he ducks in time.

"Nice try Draco, but having crazy girls pop in and land on me 3 times, REALLY helps with this kind of stuff."

"Three times?" asked Kyra from inside the cabin. "Clair and Corn only did that twice!"

"Anyways, get ready and be at the mess hall for breakfast in a half hour!"

---------------------confessional-------------------------------------

Kyra: I just can't stand that guy. I need sleep. Now I wish I could go home, but then again, I do need the prize money......wait.......what is the prize.

-------------------------Mess Hall-----------------------------

The campers are in line for breakfast. Chef comes out with a pot of what looks like barf.

"Today's breakfast," he said, "is boiled chicken bones in gravy with day old pineapple chunks, stale cheese melted into the delicious gravy, and half drank soda pop."

"So basically left overs from last night that you threw together into barf stew," said Demi as Chef poured her a big bowl.

"For that you get extra helpings maggot!" said Chef as he gave Demi another helping.

"Oh joy," she said as she brought her breakfast to the Eel's table.

"AND you better eat it all!" Chef shouted after her.

-------------------confessionals---------------------------------------------

Demi: I swear, after this summer, I am going to be stick thin.

--------------------------Mess Hall-------------------------------------------

Chris walks in on all the campers playing, but not eating their food. "Camper!" he said, "today's challenge will be held in the woods. Finish breakfast and meet me outside the Arts and Crafts center.

"Lets just hope its not a job around the campgrounds," said Jacob.

"Why? asked Matthew. "I like running. I'm good at it too."

"No," said Katelyn. "Really?"

"Yeah," Matthew said, "but I dropped out of the team because I was a nervous freak back then."

"I have always been a freak, or that is what my mom said," said Clair.

"Yes you've changed so much since two days ago when you were hiding in the bathroom because of somewhat harmless electric shocks," said Demi sarcastically.

"Hey," said Matthew, "I've changed in the past few days. I still get nervous, but I'm not as bad as I was. Thanks to Candy," Candy blushed at this.

As the team walked out out of the mess hall, Kyra whispered to Candy, "Girl you like him."

-------------------------------confessionals-----------------------------------------------

Kyra: I saw her blush, and that wasn't one from being warm. No, she has a soft spot for that Matthew.

Candy: I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MATT!!! We are just friends, and that is all we are ever going to be.

----------------------Mess Hall (Bats)-----------------------------------------------------

"What do you think today's challenge is going to be?" asked Lyddie.

"Hopefully one YOU won't mess up in," said Seinna.

"Guys, that wasn't her fault," said Drew. "I bet if Candy wasn't there, Matthew would have cracked and we could have won. It was just bad karma."

"Thanks," whispered Lyddie.

"But still," said Cierra, "you can't do ANYTHING Lyddie."

"She can too," said Drew. "She is wicked at her skateboard and is a great friend."

"You know Drew," said Seinna, "You are a valuable player. But your hanging out with the wrong people. If you want, you can join this alliance that the twins, Anna, and I have and HELP you."

Drew just stared at her like she was crazy. "And help you?" she asked. "One, I can take care of myself thank you. Two, I know what happened to the BethXLindsayXHeather alliance. And three, why would I help a preppy bitch who relies on others to do her work for her?"

The whole table froze in fear of what would happen next.

"Oh no you didn't!" shouted Dean.

"You are so going to regret saying that," said Cooper.

"Nice one!" said Ethan as he high-fives Drew.

"ETHAN!!!" shouted Seinna. "I thought that you were actually decent like your brother! I guess I was wrong. Your out of the alliance!"

"I could care less," Ethan said.

"Ethan," whispered Evan.

"What?" he mouthed.

"Seinna can I talk to you?" asked Evan.

"Oh um....sure," she said as she walked out of the Mess Hall with Evan.

"This story is going out fast," said Anna as she flipped out her phone and started texting. "Crap. Bad service."

"Dude? What happens if she tries to make your life miserable?" asked Cooper.

"Then I'll just make hers living hell."

"I'm leaving," said Anna. "I need to find a spot on this island with decent reception."

"So how are we going to make Seinna's life living hell?" asked Mo.

"Shh not now," he whispered. "Cierra could join the alliance under cover and take insight on everything."

Evan and Seinna walked in, Evan looking very pleased with himself. Then the team went outside to start the challenge.

----------------Arts and Crafts Center---------------------

When both teams are at the center waiting for Chris, Evan pulled Ethan aside.

"So what was that about with you and Seinna?"

"Your back in the allience."

"What? But I don't want to be. I like going solo."

"Yes, but we need you."

"For what?"

"We are going to accept Cierra into the alliance making the others think she is the spy, but, you really are."

"So, I'm going to be in your alliance, but the others won't know, and I am suppose to bring in info and stuff to you, Seinna, Cierra, and Anna?"

"Exactly, and since you and that weird girl are so close, that comes to our advantage."

"DREW IS NOT WEIRD!!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Oh, so you like her."

"What..I mean.....NO!"

"Good then do the freakin job and do it right! I don't think I can save you again!"

"How did you get Seinna to change her mind?"

"Let's just say, a lot of wooing and my heart."

"So you like Seinna?"

"No, its just for now. Part of my plan."

Then Chris came to the Arts and Crafts area. "Campers," he said. "Today, your challenge in a HUGE game of capture the flag. The red line is the boundaries. Eel get the north, Bats get the south. There is a big red and orange line that divides the field. No weapons, and the flags are already in the game. Chef is now handing out sheets of paper with the location of your flag. Just plain hands and mind. So GO!!!!" and the teams were off.

The teams got to their sides and started stratigizing.

---------------------------Eel----------------------------

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" asked Kay-Co?

"Well, how about we all go looking for the flag," said Kyra. "That way, we would spend less time trying to find out where the flag is, and the other team would be intimidated by our forces."

"Ooo, that sounds like fun!" exclaimed Clair.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement except for Alexander.

"That wouldn't be good," he said. "We need to have three people go looking for the flag and guard it in case they find it. The rest of us could go intimidate the other team."

"That does make sence," said Kay-Co.

"Yeah," agrees Demi.

"But guys," said Draco. "Look at this location. There is no way they would find it."

"I agree with Draco," said Richard.

"Lets vote," said Kyra. "All in favor for my opinion," eight rose their hand. "Eight to three," she said. "My plan goes, now we just wait for the starting signal."

---------------------------Bats---------------------------

"I say we have five and five," said Anna.

"Do we REALLY need five to find and protect the flag?" asked Lyddie.

"I say that we have three look for the flag and seven get the other team's flag," said Dean.

"I agree with that," said Drew.

"Ditto," said Copper.

"Totally," said Cienna.

"Worth a try," said Seinna.

"Lets do it," said Lyddie.

"That's six to four, we do it this way," said Dean. "Ok, who is good at defending? I can so that's one."

"I'll do it," said Mo.

"Sure, what the heck?" said Seinna.

"Ok, we got our places."

**_"ATTENTION CAMPERS:" _**said Chris' voice on the intercom. **_"Hopefully each team has a battle plan. Now that you have decided it, you can't change it. Campers who are defending their team's flag, there are paintball guns where your flag is located. You can use these to get other team members out. Once you are hit. You must find your way out of the woods and wait at the campfire pit for the game to be over. Good Luck! The game begins at the gunshot._**

POW!!!!!

-----------------Eels----------------------

All the Eels were looking at Kyra.

"What?" she asked, "how was I suppose to know you couldn't change your plan!?"

"Come on lets go!" said Clair as she lead the team into the woods.

The Eels walked and walked for about an hour before the even came to the red line.

"Come on, let's go," said Richard.

"How about we do this," said Jacob. "We find their camp together and take them out in small groups so that they will be distracted so we can get the flag."

-----------------Confessionals-----------------------------

Kyra: I can't BELIEVE that Jacob does this. I know I screwed but still!

Candy: FINALLY someone with sense!

Clair: I LOVE tasers! *whips out taser* I can always use it for my advantage! *hand comes in and takes all of Clair's weapons* Ok, I guess not.

"That is actually a good idea," said Matthew.

"I like it," said Richard. Everyone else agreed.

"Ok, we'll go with Jacob's way," said Kay-Co, and the team crossed the line.

--------------------Bats------------------------------

-----Attacking Group-----------

The attacking group just crossed the red line.

"Ok, I'll take the trees," said Drew. "I'm good at climbing and I can get a bird's eye view."

"I'll go with you," said Ethan.

"NO!" said Cierra.

"Why?" asked Ethan. Everyone looked at Cierra.

"Because, umm, I need help! I can't do it by myself!"

"Ok," said Ethan unenthusiastically.

----------------------Confessionals----------------------------

Cierra: YES!!! Maybe NOW I can get him to like me! The new DXC is turning out! And with me and him in an alliance together with no Drew! This day is turning out.

Ethan: I swear. By the time the show is done, I'll have so many girlfriends, all but one I don't want.......wait......what?

-----------------------Attacking Team-----------------

"Who will go with Drew then?" asked Ethan.

"I'll go alone," she said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and went up into the trees.

"The rest of us will take ground," said Evan. "Me and Anna, Ethan and Cierra, and Lyddie and Cooper."

"Ok lets go!" said Draco and they were off.

-----Defense Group-----

Mo, Dean, and Seinna walked around the area for a while. The flag didn't take long to find. It was just in this rocky pile and in front of it, three paint ball guns.

"Sweet!" said Dean.

"This looks fun," said Mo.

"Let's get it over with," said Seinna.

"How about we have one of us in the trees, one in the bushes, and one by the rock pile." said Dean. " I'll go in the trees. I'm a good climber."

"I can blend with the rocks, so I'll go by the pile," said Mo.

"But, that means, I need to go in the bushes!," said Seinna.

"Yeah, so?" asked Mo.

"There's poison ivy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh shut up and get to your post." said Dean.

--------------------Confessionals--------------------

Seinna: WHY ME!!!

Dean: I just want to strangle Seinna.

--------------Attack; Drew-----------------

"I don't see anything," she thought. "What am I even looking for?"

"A flag, probably blue and yellow for the Eels. Like that one over by the cave."

"Oh, ok...wait....WHAT!!! There's the flag, just what should I do know?" After a bit of thinking, she decided to scout the area.

----------------Attack; Evan and Anna---------------------

"Evan, come here," said Anna.

"What?" he asked sounding annoyed. She had already spotted 10,000 things that were all flowers or bugs.

"What's that by the cave?"

Evan looked closely and saw it was the flag. "Its the flag," he said, "good eye."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Well, how about we......" he started but was interrupted by the bushes rustling. They both help their breath. Out of the bushes came Drew.

"I see you found the flag," said Drew.

"Yes," said Evan. "What do you think we should do?"

"Let's wait here and see if anyone else comes," said Anna. The others agreed.

---------------------Attack; Lyddie and Cooper------------------

Lyddie and Cooper had found the flag a while ago and were hiding in the bushes, deciding what to do next.

"How about you run out to get the flag and I try and protect you from paint balls," said Lyddie.

"Ok, we go on three," said Cooper. "One, two, three," they charged for the flag. Lyddie circled Cooper, but no paint balls came. Cooper grabbed the flag and the two ran for the woods again, running right at Drew, Anna, and Evan.

-----------------Attack; Cierra and Ethan------------------

Cierra and Ethan were walking in the wood, Cierra trying to flirt, but Ethan lashing out at her.

"Oh, come ON!!!" said Cierra. "I know you want me,"

"No," said Ethan, "I don't." Then Cierra did what her gut told her. She kissed him, full force.

----------------Attack; Drew, Evan, Anna, Lyddie, and Cooper------------------------------

"Good you have the flag," said Evan.

"Come on, lets cross the line before the other team does," said Cooper, who was still holding the flag.

"Wait," said Seinna, "where is Cierra and Ethan?"

"Probably out or lost in the woods," said Drew as the went to the campgrounds.

-----------------The entire Eel team---------------

The Eels had finally found the flag after 3 hours of looking.

"Come on," said Kyra, "lets charge and get it over with!" The rest of the team was tired and ready to get the challenge over with so agreed and they all charged for the flag.

The sound of paint balls sounded as the Bat's defense team shot the Eels. The took them all out except for two.

"I'll get them," said Mo as he ran after the two. Kyra had the flag and Richard was guarding her. Mo took out Richard easily. He chased and chased Kyra until he shot her, five feet from the crossing line into the camp.

-----------------Attacking Bats; Drew, Evan, Anna, Lyddie, and Cooper----------------

The Bats ran and ran as fast as they could. They were about 100 yard from the cross line when they found Ethan and Cierra making-out on the forest floor.

"Well," said Drew which stopped them. "It seems as if Mr. "I-show-no-emotions" found love after all!"

"Oh crap," said Ethan as he blushed and threw Cierra off him and went right up to Drew. "She hit on me. I wasn't doing that!"

"Sure that's what happened Mr. Softie," she said.

"Guy es, we need to go!" said Seinna. The team agreed and ran back out.

-------------Crossing line at the camp-------------

"Well," says Chris, "It seems as if we have the whole Eel team in the "out" area. Sad really, and here comes the Bats!" Cooper crosses the line first and gives the flag to Chris. "And the Bats win today's challenge!" he announced. The defenders from the Bat team came out from the forest and cheered with the team. "Your prize tonight, a hot tub party and you guyes get to keep the hot tub! As for the Eel, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony!"

-----------------------Bat's Party------------------

"Ethan," said Evan, "can I see you for a moment." Ethan followed Evan into the forest.

"Yes," he said.

"Seinna and I want you and Cierra to have more fluff."

"WHAT!! Why?" he asked.

"Because we think that I would be good for our advantage, and, it will be someone in our alliance. Plus, its not like you have a crush on someone else."

"Yea, right," Ethan said as he and Evan went back to the hot-tub.

----------------------------------------Eel's Confessional before Ceremony----------------------------------------------------

Kaitlyn: Let's just say, that was one bad idea.

Demi: She needs to go, she not that important and needs to learn how to strategies.

Kay-Co: She's getting a little out of hand, wanting to be in the center of attention.

Richard: She needs to go.

Alexander: If is wasn't for me, we would probably still be in the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris walks up to the campers with a plate of marshmallows. "Campers, here you see 10 marshmallows, but there are 11 of you. That means, one of you is going home tonight. He is the deal. If I call out your name, come receive a marshmallow. If your name is not called, then you must IMMEDIATELY walk the Dock of Shame, catch the boat of Losers, and you can never come back....EVER! The first marshmallow goes to.........Demi." Demi sighed and got her marshmallow.

"Katelyn, Kay-Co, Draco, Alexander, Candy, Matthew, Clair, Jacob. You are all safe."

The final two were Richard and Kyra. "And the final marshmallow goes to...

* * *

***************

*****

*****Richard." Richard sighed and grabbed his marshmallow.

"WHAT!!" yelled Kyra. "One little mistake and I get the boot! Thanks!" As Kyra walked down the Dock of Shame, she called back. "Oh Chris you forgot to mention......"

-------Screen goes to Eel cabin------

Candy goes outside to visit Matthew. She finds him out there laying on the ground.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied as she took a place next to him. "Candy, about what Kyra said about you liking me, is that true?"

Candy hesitated a bit. "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, "I couldn't hear you."

"YES!!!" she said louder. They looked at each other, then Candy went back to the cabin.

--------------Scene goes to the beach where Drew is sitting on a rock wall watching the stars----------------------

"Whatcha doing?" asked a voice behind her. It was Ethan.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour! I thought you would be with your girlfriend."

"Oh shut up," he said. "I swear, she hit on me!"

"Right," said Drew, still looking at the stars.

"You don't believe me?" Ethan asked.

"No, I do. I have from the beginning."

"Then why didn't you sound like it back there?"

"It was for the entertainment of the teens at home. I like to do that to people. Plus, I saw your face when she was kissing you."

"Oh really, what did I look like? Handsome? Sexy?"

"More like a guy who was about to puke and was experiencing hell,"

Ethan pushed Drew off the wall for that. "Hey," she said getting back up, "but you did look like you were forced to do it, and I knew."

"Oh," said Ethan. "How do you always know how to embarass me?"

"Your my best-friend. It comes natural with best-friends."

"Right, best-friends." There was a pause

"So, do you want to go put earthworms in Seinna's bed?" she asked.

"Oh yes! And do you mind if I do Cierra's?"

"Be my guest," she said as they went off into the night, laughing at some random jokes.

"That was our show for this week!" said Chris who is on the dock. "Will Evan's plan to keep Ethan in the alliance work? Will Ethan eventually fall for Cierra? Will Cierra stop falling for Ethan? Will the CXM relationship work? And will I be ever more this handsome? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!!SEASON 2!!!

* * *

**That was day 2!!!! Hopefully you likes it. Sorry if I didn't use your character as much as others. It's hard with 20-some-odd characters. We still don't know what the prize is ( I planned it this way.) This one was fun to write because of the CXE. I knew I had to do something with them. Next time I'll have more CXM fluff. They are our first official couple! *throws confettii* Congrats to those two creaters. Be proud of your characters!!! I need ideas for challenges, from anyone. AND REVIEWS!!! (sorry if my all caps on some words bother peeps. It's how I write stories. LIVE WITH IT!!!) PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good news, I ran out of cookies, but my great-grandma (yes I have one) came by with more so *hands out cookies* COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!! Please enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks! **

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````-------**


	6. Did Somebody Say Talent?

**Hello my faithful fans! Here is the third challenge! SORRY FOR LATENESS!! Was hooked on another story for a while. The challenge today was brought to you by popular demand. Popular demand, the way to go, if it is demanded! LOLZ!! I want to say sorry to Kyra's creater for messing her up. I agree, I am a horrible writer, but I was trying to get the chapter in and forgot to study her for that particular challenge. Again, I know I am a bad writer. Well here it is. ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Drew,the plot, and something else which I chose not to tell you. **

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. The campers competed in a huge game of capture the flag. Two different idea's went into play as one team stank and the other ruled. We found our first two couples of the season. Candy and Matthew (shows scene of them outside at night) both really like each other, but Cierra and Ethan (shows them making out) that one is unsure of at the moment. In the end Kyra (show Kyra) walked down the dock of shame. Who will be voted off this time? Find out on another drama filled episode of Total Drama Island!: Season 2!

The show starts with the camera on Seinna. She sleeps soundly, but then starts to fidget. Her face becomes grossed out. She opens her eyes and finds about 20 earthworms on her body.

"AHH!!!" she yelled as she ran out of the cabin.

"Well, there's our wake-up call," said Drew as she got out of her bed. "I bet Chris is glad that she saved him the trouble."

"Wait," said Lyddie. "It's fully light outside, and Chris hasn't even tried to wake us up yet."

"Well," said Anna. "Let's not jinx it. How about we just take our time and not seem too eager to eat Chef's "delicious" breakfast."

"I agree," said Cierra as she grabbed her cloths and headed for the showers. As she opened the door, Seinna barges in, covered in marks and scratches. Drew and Lyddie burst out laughing.

"Wow," said Drew, "I didn't expect you to go that far."

"Yeah," said Lyddie. "I was thinking you would just peel them off or something."

"This isn't funny!" Seinna exclaimed as she went to her bed."

"Yes it is," said Drew as she and Lyddie went off to the showers.

--------------------------confessionals-------------------------------

Seinnna: I am so going to get her. But how is the problem. This might be a job for Evan. Man, is he gullible. I can't believe he hasn't noticed that I've been using him this whole time!

Drew: She so isn't going to get me. I've had to babysit quintuplet boys and they were all tricksters. Let's just say, they are much smarter at luring me into traps then Seinna ever will.

-----------------------The Mess Hall------------------------------------

All the campers were at their tables, waiting for Chef's gruesome breakfast, whatever it was going to be. Clair was naming off what she hoped it would be.

"Maybe month old baked beans in a raw swordfish breakfast carrarole! I once ate a raw swordfigh when I went fishing with my grandpa! You see, we were fishing and all that then this....."

"Make her stop!" exclaimed Demi as she slammed her head on the table.

"Hey Clair," said Katt. "I think I see a taser over there on the totem pole."

"A taser?" asked Clair. "Oh I LOVE tasers. I'll be right back!" she said as she ran out of the Mess Hall.

"Thanks," said Demi to Katt.

"No problem," replied Katt.

"Good morining campers!" said a voice that did not belong to Chris. Everyone looked toward the Mess Hall door and couldn't believe their eyes. Standing there was Ryan Secrest.

"RYAN SECREST!!!!" exclaimed Katt. "What are you doing here!"

"Well," started Ryan, "your host Chris has swine flu. So I will be your host for today."

The whole mess hall broke out into cheers and happiness. Meanwhile in a bed not too far away. Chris was watching the episode.

"Oh, so they don't miss me," he said sounding conjested.

----------------Mess Hall------------------------------------------

"So campers," said Ryan. "Today's challenge is a talent show. Everyone will audition in one hour and I will chose three talents from each team. Tonight at nine, those six contestants will preform and Chef, plus two guest stars will judge. Good luck!!!

---------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------

Seinna: PERFECT!! With me, the bats can't lose!

-------------------------Auditions(Eels)------------------------------

**Katt's Audition**

Ryan: SO what are you going to do?

Katt: I am going to sing you a song.

Ryan: Alright, let's here it.

-------------------COnfessionals----------------------------

Katt: If Chris was judge, then I would totally freak, but it's Ryan. He's a different story.

-------------------------------Auditions (Eels)-------------------------

Katt: *sings My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne*

Ryan: That was very good. You may want to try out for American Idol sometime.

**Demi's Audition**

Ryan: What do you have?

Demi: This *she pulls out a notebook and pencil and draws Jack Skelleton*

Ryan: Wow, that is very good. Very detailed. Man, I wish I could draw like that.

**Kay-Co's Audition**

Kay-Co: I am going to do some gymnast stuff.

*Kay-Co does a series of flips, turns, handstands, etc.*

Ryan: Very interesting. Good job.

**Candy's Audition**

Candy: *grabs a soccer ball and juggles it all over her body for 20 minutes.*

Ryan: OKAY!! Good job.

Candy: Thanks

**_backstage_**

"You nervous?" asked Candy to Matthew who was next.

"A little," said Matthew. Then Candy gave Matt a quick peck on the lips.

"Better?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he said running out on stage.

**Matthew's Audition**

Matthew: I am going to show you my running skills.

*runs a lot and jumps a lot of hurdles*

Matthew: Ta-Da!!!

Ryan: Wow, you are good.

**Clair's Audition**

Clair:*sets up target and flames arrow.*

Ryan: Do I even want to ask?

Clair: Nope. *shoots five flaming arrows at a dummy and they all hit the bullseye.

Ryan: That was WICKED!!!!

**Jacob's Audition**

Jacob: *sings We're More Like a Gang*

Ryan: Very good. Katt has some competition now.

Jacob: *Looks at him puzzled then walks away*

**Draco's Audition**

Draco: I am going to sing.

Ryan: Wow, another one, more competition for the others.

Draco: Others are singing?

Ryan: Another girl and another boy.

Draco *shrugs and sings Light On by David Cook*

Ryan: Very good. This will be hard.

**Richard's Audition**

Richard: I am going to do a traditional Jewish dance.

Ryan: Lets see it.

Richard: *gets bottle of wine and dances.

Ryan: Very intersting. Good job

**Alexander's Audtion**

*Alexander plays his guitar wonderfully*

Ryan: That was really good. Did you make that up yourself?

Alexander: Yup. I've been working on it for a while know

"Excuse me sir?" asked someone who just came on. She has on a dark blue jeans with a black turtleneck under a dark green loose jacket. She has brown eyes and dirty blond hair that goes to her waist and is curly.

"Alex, I am trying to host a show here."

"But the other interns......"

"Please Alex, can it wait?"

Alex sighed. "Yes sir," she said walking away.

------------------Interns Cabin--------------------------------

Alex walks in and ther are a bunch of other interns there.

"He didn't say we could't," she said and the place turns into a party house.

The episode of Total Drama is playing on the plazma screne they "borrowed" from Chris's room and they are eating popcorn and other treats.

----------------------------Auditions (Bats)----------------------------

**Drew's Audition**

Drew: I can't really do anything that useful.

Ryan: I've seen your pranks, they are really good.

Drew: Thanks. *she draws an okay picture of a dog but the shading is ecellent.

Ryan: Pretty good.

**Cierra's Audition**

Cierra: I am going to do a dance for you.

Ryan: Let's see it.

Cierra: *does a jazz dance*

Ryan: That was good.

**Lyddie's Audition**

Lyddie: *comes out with skateboard* I am going to do a few tricks.

Ryan: Amuse me.

Lyddie: *Does amazing tricks*

Ryan: Very good job.

**Sienna's Audition**

Sienna: *comes out with a bunch of trash*

Ryan: what's this?

Sienna: You'll see.

*after a few minutes, Sienna has mad Ryan a suit out of the trash*

Ryan: Very well made, and good use of color!

**Anna's Audition**

Anna: I am going to give you the latest gossip.

Ryan: You'v been cooped up at this place for a while. You can't have heard anything.

Anna: Oh countrair. *tell Ryan all the gossip going around* And finally, people are thinking that Suri's wardrobe costs about 3 million dollers!

Ryan:you sure do know a lot.

**Mo's Audition**

Mo: I am going to sing a song in Italian then in English.

*sings song*

Ryan: Very well done, especially with the Italian version.

**Evan's Audition**

Evan: *Rolls out cat walk and starts to model*

Ryan: Very good for a teen.

**_Backstage_**

"Have fun," said Drew as she watched Ethan lift a heavy object. "You are much stronger than you look."

"Thanks," replied Ethan. "You think you can lift this someday?"

"Only if I dedicate my life to weightlifting."

Ethan chuckled.

**Ethan's Audition**

Ethan: *Lifts lots of heavy stuff and throws them around. *

Ryan: You are strong! Good job!!!

**Dean's Audition**

Dean: Here are some thing I like to do.

*Does his favorite things*

Ryan: O.........K.............

**Coop's Audition**

Coop: *Brings out sand box.* I am going to make a sand castle. *make a sand palace

Ryan: that is the best sand castle I have ever seen!

---------------------------------------Campfire Pit----------------------------------

"Okay camper," said Ryan. "I have the people who will be preforming in tonight's show. From the Eels, we have Clair, Alexander, and Katt. You three head to the Mess Hall for further instructions."

The three campers headed to the Mess Hall, Clair jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"The three campers from the Bats will be Coop, Lyddie, and Mo. You three follow the other campers."

"Good Luck Lyddie!" said Drew as she left.

"As for the rest of you. Be here in an hour for the show.

------------------------------The SHOW!!!!!!--------------------------------------

Ryan walks up to the podum and says, "Campers, today, your fellow campers will be preforming for you our judges today are the one and only Chef." Chef waves. "And the other two are people you all know. Please welcome back Kyra and Zach!" Kyra and Zach come out and sit by Chef. "First we have Katt from the Eels."

Katt walks out in a Midnight blue strapless dress that reaches down to under her knees. The sleeves are thin midnight blue straps that are rapped around under the shoulders (like the bicep). Theres also a silver wide ribbon wrapped around under the breast area tied into a big ribbon on the back. Silver heels. Her hair is also put into a half ponytail half down style. Katt sings Paperazzi by Lady Gaga very well.

"And now," said Ryan, "lets here from our judges."

Chef-7  
Zach-7  
Kyra-9

"The total number of points for the Eels is 23. Now for the Bats, we have Mo!"

Mo comes out in a black tux and a red tie with music notes on it and black dress shoes. He also gels him hair back, takes out his lip piercing and replaces his earrings with small diamond earrings. He sings a beautiful Italian song then translates in into English.

Chef-8  
Zach-8  
Kyra-9

"The total number for the Bats is 25. Bats are in the lead. Let's see if the Eels can catch up with Alexander!"

Alexander comes out wearing a black tux with a white shirt and red tie.

"This is a song I made up. It took a while, but I like it." *plays song*

Chef-8  
Zach-9  
Kyra-10!!!

"Alexander earned 27 points for his team, that makes the total number for the Eels, and even 50. Now we have Cooper from the Bats. "

Cooper has on a a red button down with a sloppy black tie, black pants, and red Converse. Cooper builds an even more extroderary sand palace than before.

Chef-9  
Zach-8  
Kyra-8

"And the total number of points for the Bats is 50! Its a tie so far! Lets see what Clair can do!

Clair comes out wearing a red strapless knee high dress. She puts out a target and lights 10 arrows. She shots them all at once and they all make the bullseye perfectly.

Chef-9  
Zach-10  
Kyra-10

"Clair got 29 points for her team. The team's final score is 79 points. Now, Lyddie needs to get at a 29 or more to win this for her team."

Lyddie comes out in her regular cloths and starts to skateboard. She does a bunch of awesome tricks.

Chef-9  
Zach-10  
Kyra-9

"Lyddie got 28 points for her team which means, the Screaming Eels won today's challenge!" The Eels burst into triumphant cheers and clapping. "As your reward, you get to go out of town to see any movie you want with free popcorn and everything!" The Eels ran over to the limo. "Bats, I will see you at the campfire pit!"

As the Bats left, Anna told Ethan, "Meeting at the tree, now!"

Ehtan groaned. Why did his brother always have to be looking out for him? He really didn't need it. He slugged over to the tree and sat down. Cierra was close behind and sat right next to him. Ethan tried to move away, but wasn't sucessful.

"Okay," said Evan. "Who should we vote off?"

"I say Lyddie," said Sienna.

"It's still too early for her," said Evan. "I saw the one who got the lowest score."

"Well, Cooper and Mo both got the lowest score," said Ethan.

"I say Mo. He is scary, and isn't really useful right now," said Anna.

The others agreed.

Cierra was walking back with Ethan.

"Ethan, we need to talk," she said.

"What is it now," he said.

"This isn't working out. Sorry but I'm dumping you," and she left.

When Ethan was sure she was out of earshot, he jumped into the air.

"Yes, yes YES!!!!" he said.

"So," said a voice from a tree, "this from the boy who never shows emotions. He bottles them up and lets them explode in the middle of no where."

It was Drew. She jumped down and walked toward Ethan.

"Glad she is off your chest?" she asked.

"More than anything."

"So," she said sitting on a wall, "what are you doing out here tonight?"

"Just....ummmm. going for a walk."

"I see," she said. They could hear a faint horn in the distance.

"Campfire ceremony time!" she said sarcastically. "Just saying, I think we are both safe."

"Why do you say that?"

"We weren't responsible for losing today."

"True," and the two headed over to the campfire pit.

-----------------------------------Campfire Pit-----------------------------------

"Okay," said Ryan. "To save time, I am not giving the long speech." The bats cheered. "So if you don't get a marshmallow, go to the boat and you leave. Then end. So, the first marshmallow goes to Sienna." Sienna grabbed her marshmallow. "Cierra, Drew, Anna, Ethan, Evan, and Dean."

The final three were Cooper, Lyddie, and Mo. "Cooper, your safe." Cooper sighed in relief and grabbed his marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow goes to....

*********

.......Lyddie,"

"What!!!" yelled Mo. "I'm out!!"

"You gotta go man," said Ryan.

Mo slowly left for the Dock of Shame.

"Who will go home next time? Who will be safe? Will Chris be better? What did that intern want from me?"

"Umm, sir," said a man who hands Ryan a sheet of paper.

"THERE THROWING A PARTY!!!! WITHOUT ME!!!! Anyways, find out next time on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!! Now, PARTY TIME!!!"

* * *

**Ok, I know Canada and Ryan Secreast don't go but he was the first guy I could think of. Gossip Queen-I totally lost Dean's audition form so I just did the next best thing. I AM SORRY IF OFFENDED ANYONE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! I know it is crappy, but I tried. Sorry for Black Cat of Arda for voting Mo off. I am sorry if I offened you in any sort of way, or any one else. So that is all for now!!! Next chapter=?????? Basically, when I get to it. I am hoping before next Monday, but you never know. **

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````------------**


	7. A Fashion Show

**Hey people!!! Here is the fourth challenge with a twist!!! Wow, that was fast. I am sorry if you offended by the twist, but I think I would add more drama. Sorry about no cookies last time. It slipped my mind! I hope you like the challenge today. So...........ONWARD!!!!**

**Disclaimer (it must be done): I only own Drew, the challenges, and the plot. End of story, good bye, the end. Any questions? (if anyone can tell me what that is from, you get a prize!!!!) **

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. I was sick with the flu, so the ever so popular Ryan Secrest took my place. Everyone from each team auditioned for a talent show. Lyddie, Mo, and Cooper preformed for the Bats and Katt, Clair, and Alexander performed for the Eels. In the end, the Eels won a movie night and the Bats were sent to the campfire ceremony. The Bat's allience made their decision and Mo was sent home. On the romance radar, Cierra, who was completely in love with Ethan, dumped him. Candy and Matthew shared a quick kiss which makes them our first official couple. Who will win today? Who will go home tonight? And will the campers survive the day so they can make it to tomorrow? Find out today, with the most nail-biting campfire ceremony yet. On TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: SEASON 2!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------Eel's cabin-------------------------------------

--------girls---------------

All the girls are asleep. Then, at a random time, Clair jumps out of bed.

"GOOD MORNING GIRLS!!!!" she yells.

"Clair," said Demi, "Chris hasn't even tried to wake us up yet. Why are you up?"

"Clair always likes to get up early!"

"There's a shock," said mumbled Kay-Co as she got up and headed to the bathrooms.

------------boys----------------

The boys are asleep until they hear a voice.

"GOOD MORNING GIRLS!!!!"

"AHHH!!!" screams Matthew as he bolts out of bed.

"What was that?" asks Draco.

"It's probably Clair's wake-up call to the girls," replied Jacob as he grabs his shower stuff.

"Ugg," said Draco. "Why must she always do this to us!!"

-------------------------5 a.m. outside the cabins--------------------------------

"THIS IS YOUR 5 A.M. WAKE UP CALL CAMPERS!!!" yells Chris in his megaphone. "I love this thing," he says to the cameras.

All of the Eels come out fully dressed and showered. The Bats start to head to the showers.

"Early today are we?" asks Chris to the Eels.

"Lets just say, Clair has her own way of waking up everyone," said Demi as she sat at a table and put her head in her arms.

"Maybe I should recrut her when she gets voted off," says Chris.

"NO!!!" yells the whole Eel team.

------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------

Both teams are sitting at their tables eating breakfast. Chris comes in and says,

"Good morning campers. Today's challenge will be a fashion show. You will need to make your own cloths....."

"YES!!!!" yells Seinna. Everyone looks at her.

------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------

Sienna: I can make cloths out of ANYTHING!!! This challenge will be a piece of cake.

----------------------------------------------Mess Hall-------------------------------------------------

"For one girl and one boy. Then you will have one girl and one boy model them in front of Chef, myself, and.............MO!!!!"

"Wait," said Drew. "Mo is coming back?"

"Nope, he is just judging. And boy does he want to see his team!"

The bats look scared.

"So Eels, you will do your challenge by the trash cans, Bats, you will do your challenge in the woods. Your material will be there. NO SPYING on the other team's designs. If you do, then you immediately go home. Thank you."

-------------------------------------------Trashcans-------------------------------------------

"Where's the material?" asked Jacob.

"Right in those cans," said Chris.

"You mean we need to make cloths out of TRASH!!!" asked Richard.

"Yup, no get to work."

"Can anyone design cloths here?" asked Candy.

No one raised their hand.

"Okay," said Candy. "I say Demi should do it then."

"Why me?" asked Demi.

"Because you are a good artist and your the only one here who can do a half-way decent job!"

"Okay, fine, I'll do it," said Demi. "But I need better material. Richard, go to the Bats area and grab some of their stuff."

"But Demi," said Alexander. "We can't see their designs."

"I know," said Demi. "Richard, try not to look at them."

"Okay," said Richard.

"I'll go with you," said Kay-Co.

"Okay, lets go."

"Now," said Demi getting out a sketchpad. "I'm going to draw some designs. I want you guys to get some useful materials."

----------------------------------------------Woods------------------------------------------------

"Okay," said Sienna. "Who here besides me can make cloths?"

"I can help design them," said Anna. "I know all the "in" styles right now."

"Okay, everyone else, grabs some of the stuff, but DON'T go into the trashcan area. We can't afford to lose another challenge!"

"Who made you in charge," asked Drew.

"Me," said Sienna.

"Why?" asked Lyddie.

"Because I am the only one here who can actually make cloths."

"Come on Ethan," said Evan. "Let's find some stuff with Cierra."

"Actually," said Ethan. "I was going to get some stuff with Drew and Lyddie."

"With those losers?" asked Evan and laughed. "Ethan, you can do so much better."

"I don't need your help, mom," said Ethan.

"Just follow me," said Evan.

"Not this challenge," said Ethan then stormed over to Lyddie and Drew.

Drew, Lyddie, Cooper, and Dean were standing talking about where they should look.

"Hey guys," said Ethan.

"Hey Ethan," said Cooper.

"Hey, can I search with you guys?"

"Sure," said Lyddie.

"You go ahead," said Dean. "I need to ask Drew, Lyddie, and Cooper something."

"Okay," said Ethan and he travled ahead.

"Guys we can't trust him," said Dean.

"Why?" asked Drew.

"Because he is an Evergreen, and he is in his brother's is in an alliance,"

"Yeah, so?" asked Drew.

"He could just be spying on us."

"He wouldn't do that?" said Drew.

"How do you know Drew?" asked Cooper. "He is all cold blood, like his brother."

Drew thought about it for a moment.

"We just want to keep you safe Drew," said Dean.

"Yea, like Gwen in TDI season 1," said Lyddie. "We don't want you to get messed up like she did."

"Okay," Drew finally said. "I'll be on guard."

The Bats got as much as they needed, and Sienna was already done with the girl's outfit, when the team noticed the pile of stuff was smaller than it had been.

---------------------------------------------Richard and Kay-Co--------------------------------------------

"I got a bunch of stuff," said Richard.

"Awesome," replied Kay-Co. "Let's get back to camp."

"Wow," said Richard looking over at the Bat's girl outfit. "That is good."

"Richard!" said Kay-Co, "you can't look at their outfit!"

"Oh darn," said Richard. "Maybe no one will notice."

"We can hope," said Kay-Co as she took a bunch of the stuff and they traveled back to the trashcans.

----------------------------------------Trashcans--------------------------------------------------

"There you guys are!" said Demi as Richard and Kay-Co came back. "Did you get some stuff?"

"Yup," said Kay-Co dropping some stuff by her.

"Okay," she said. "Now to try to make the cloths."

After a few hours of hard-work, Demi had made a girl and boy outfit.

"They aren't that great," said Demi.

"I'll do," said Candy.

"WOW!!" exclaimed Clair, "I have always wanted to wear trash and nature."

"Then you can where the girl outfit," said Alexander.

"YAY!!!" exclaimed Clair as she put on the outfit.

"Who wants to wear the boy's outfit?" asked Katt.

"I'll do it," said Jacob.

-------------------------------------------------The Woods----------------------------------------

With Anna's design and Sienna's ability to make cloths, the Bats had two awesome outfits.

"I'll model the boys," said Evan.

"Better you than me," mumbled Ethan.

"I'll do the girls," said Cierra.

"But I wanted to model the girl's!!!" said Sienna.

"Girls," said Drew. "Let's do this fairly. Who made the cloths?"

"I did," said Sienna.

"Then Cierra gets to model it.

------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------

Cierra: I so owe Drew for that.

Sienna: Drew so owes me for that.

----------------------------------------Cat Walk------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," said Chris as he stepped up on the cat walk. "Tonight, we will see some modeling. Our judged are me, Chef, and Mo. Come on out Mo!!!"

"Hello team," said Mo. "Nice to see you here."

"Now," said Chris. "Let's start with the girls. First we have Clair from the Eels!"

Clair comes out in all black cloths. They look somewhat Goth, but good style.

"This is so much fun!!!" she says.

"Judges," said Chris.

Chef-6  
Chris-6  
Mo-8

"The total for the Eels is now 20!! Now for the Bats, we have Cierra!"

Cierra comes out wear a very fashionable top with nice pants, and a scarf.

"Judges,"

Chef-8  
Chris-8  
Mo-8

"The total for the Bats is 24!! Now for the boys. For the Eels, we have Jacob."

Jacob comes out wearing a punk/goth outfit. It's well designed, but horribly made.

"Judges,"

Chef-6  
Chris-4  
Mo-9

"That makes Jacob's total 19! The total for the Eels is 39. Now lets have Evan for the Bats!!!"

Evan comes out and completely "wows" the crowd. He models perfectly and his cloths are fabulous.

"Judges,"

Chef-9  
Chris-10  
Mo-9

"The total number of points Evan got was 28!! Which makes the Bat's total is 52!! The Bats win by a landslide!!" The Bats cheer. "For your reward, you get to go out into the city for the night!!!" The Bats go to the limo, but Cooper stops Lyddie.

"Do you want to hang togeather at the city. Like just the two of us?"

Lyddie smiled. "Sure," she said.

"As for the Eels, I will see you at the campfire ceremony!"

"Hey Candy," asked Matthew. "Do you want to go down to the beach and talk before the ceremony?"

"Sure," said Candy as the two went down to the beach.

The two sat down on the sand and started talking.

"So," said Matthew. "Do you think either of us are getting the boot tonight?"

"Nah," said Candy. "We didn't model or create the cloths."

"True," said Matthew. "Candy, I really like you. And I was wondering, once this show is over, if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

Candy looked at Matthew. "Why not start now?" she asked.

Matthew pulled her into a kiss that turned into a make-out session. When Matthew pulled away, he said.

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony------------------------------------------------------------

"Campers, you see right now a plate a marshmallow. If I call your name, come receive a marshmallow. If I do not call your name, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, catch the boat of Loser, and never come back, EVER!!! The first marshmallow goes to Katt." Katt grabs her marshmallow.

"Candy, Matthew, Clair, Jacob, Draco. You are all safe."

"Umm Chris," said Richard. "There is only one marshmallow left, and four people."

"I know that," said Chris. "The final marshmallow goes to Alexander."

"Wait, I'm confused," said Kay-Co. "Who got voted off."

"By the campers," said Chris, "Demi."

Demi sighed. "See you guys. So long crappy camp," she said and left.

"Then why don't Kay-Co and I get a marshmallow?" asked Richard.

"Because," said Chris. "Our camera's caught you two in the woods, stealing materials. Richard saw the outfits, so he is automatically out. Kay-Co helped him steal stuff. You couldn't do that. So bye-bye!"

"This isn't fair!!" said Richard.

"Oh, but it is," said Chris.

Richard and Kay-Co left the campfire pit and boarded the Boat of Losers with Demi.

--------------------------------------------------------Late at Night-Bat's Cabin after city trip------------------------------------------------------

--------------girl's side-----------------

The only two in the cabin were Lyddie and Drew.

"You like him, don't you Lyddie," said Drew.

"Like who?" asked Lyddie.

"Cooper, I saw you two in the city."

"Well....."

"Don't lie."

"Okay, he is cute," said Lyddie. "But don't tell ANYONE!!"

"My lips are sealed."

----------------boy's side-------------------

"Hey Coop," said Dean.

"Yeah Dean," replied Cooper.

"Let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you like Lyddie?"

"Well......."

"Don't lie, I saw you offer to take her around and the way you have been looking at her lately, you like her."

Cooper sighed. "Okay, a little, yes a lot. Just don't tell anyone. Especially Lyddie."

"Got it," said Dean.

Then camera shows Chris at the dock.

"Today, romances were found, and three people walked the Dock of Shame. Will Matthew and Candy's relationship survive the show? Will Cooper ever fess up that her likes Lyddoe? Will anymore couples be formed? And will I be a better host next time? All will be answered next time on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!!!"

* * *

**Ok, so that was the fourth challenge. I know it is a lot like the third, but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. Keep sending in ideas!! WOW!!! Three left today!! Sorry to VampireGirl576, Turbo 21 Blackjack, and for voting off Demi, Kay-Co, and Richard. AND....because I forgot last time, COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!! *hand out cookies.* Boy, you just can't do that with Alice, 2009 fics! Well, I could but it would be weird. We have two crushes starting right now. Matthew and Candy are official, for now (maybe) and Lyddie and Cooper like each other, but won't admit it!!! Tell me what you think. REVIEWS are greatly wanted! Thankies!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````----------------**


	8. A Star Show

**So here is the fifth challenge. 16 campers remain. What will happen? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Drew and the plot. The rest belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. The two teams had a fashion contest. Sienna with her cloth making ability and Anna with her knowledge of style were able to make awesome cloths for the Bats. I can't say the same for the Eels. In the end, three Eels went home. Demi was voted off, and Kay-Co and Richard were caught cheating. Candy and Matthew are officially an official couple, and feelings are being spred with Cooper and Lyddie. Who will go home tonight? Find out, on another tear-jerking episode of Total Drama Island: Seasson 2!!!!!

-------------------------Mess Hall------------------------------------

"Campers," says Chris. "Today's challenge is the fine art of acting."

----------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------

Katt: I have been waiting for this for a while!! I'm glad that I finally get to do it! I hope I will get to act.

-------------------------Mess Hall------------------------------

Each team will draw a piece of paper. That piece of paper will have the name of a movie. You will get a script with it. You are to pick a scene to do. Not everyone will be able to preform so you will need to decide who will do what. Your show will be presented tonight at 7. Have fun."

----------------------Eels--------------------------

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?" said Candy.

-----------------------Confessionals-----------------------------

Candy: Is that the best you can do Chris???

---------------------------Eels-------------------------------------

"Oh, that one will be fun!" said Katt. "With all the special effects and stuff!!!"

"Okay, we need someone to play Harry, Ron and Hermione," said Candy.

"I'll play Hermione," said Katt.

"That would probably be our best bet," replied Draco.

"I'll be Harry," said Alexander.

"And I'll be Ron," said Jacob.

"I'll be the directer," said Candy.

"Umm, there is no directer in this," said Clair.

"I mean I'll direct," said Candy.

"Okay, then I'll do all the special effects!!!" replied Clair.

----------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------

Clair: I have always liked doing special effects! I did it once for a school play, well, I got suspended from it before I could actually do it, but it was still fun!!!

Jacob: Clair is probably the weirdest person on the face of the earth, besides Izzy and Corn.

-------------------------Eels------------------------------------------

"I'll help her with that," said Draco.

"And all help Candy direct," said Matthew.

"Okay," said Candy. "Lets start rehearsal.

-----------------------------Bats----------------------------------

"We got Cheaper by the Dozen," said Drew.

"And by the looks of it, it's the one with Steve Martin," said Cooper.

-----------------------------Confessionals------------------------------

Drew: I never knew there was another one.

Lyddie: There is one besides the one with Steve Martin?

Cooper: I can't believe everyone didn't know that there was another Cheaper by the Dozen. It came out before the Steve Martin one I can tell you that.

------------------------------Bats-------------------------------------

"Well how are we going to do that?" asked Anna. "There are twelve kids and 9 of us!"

"Well then we'll pick a scene that doesn't have all the kids in it," said Drew.

"I'll be the directer," said Sienna.

"What scene should we do?" asked Lyddie.

"How about the one when a few of the kids go to Dylan's birthday party," said Evan.

"Okay," said Sienna. "Anna your Lauraine, Ethan, your Henry, Drew your Sarah, Cooper your Jake, Lyddie and Cierra your Kim and Jessica, and Dean your Mike. Evan can help me direct. Any rejections? No good, done."

Sienna and Evan walked away and the others stared at her.

-------------------------------Eels-------------------------------------

"Okay guys lets rehearse!" said Candy. "We are doing the scene when Harry, Ron, and Hermione first meet. Lets start by just reading it."

"Okay," said Katt. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

After the Eels went over the script, the started blocking.

"Okay, Katt, you stay in the doorway until you say "but they've been all working for me," said Matthew. "Then you are going to sit in front of Alexander, say the spell, and wait for Clair and Draco to do the special effects. Got it?"

After blocking, the Eels went to get costumes.

"Wow," said Alexander as he picked up a pair of Harry's pants. "Not really welll kept are they?"Everyone laughed at this.

-------------------------Bats----------------------------

"Okay everyone," said Sienna. "Have we all scene the movie?"

Everyone answered yes.

"Then we know how it starts. Sarah is in her room doing homework, looks out the window, and gets everyone to go to the party. Let's rehearse with the scripts and make sure we get the blocking down. Then you guys can memorize your own lines.

--------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------

Lyddie: Why won't Sienna help us with our lines? I'm not the best actress. I thought she wanted to win.

---------------------------------Bats---------------------------------------

"Now lets get the costumes," said Seinna.

--------------------------- backstage before performance-------------------------------------

----------------Eels----------------------

"I think we are ready!" said Candy to Matthew as she made her rounds to check last minute things. "Is everyone's lines memorized?"

"Check," said Matthew.

"Are the costumes on the actors?"

"Check."

"Are Clair and Draco ready for special effects?"

"Check."

"Okay, I think that is everything!"

-------------------Bats------------------

"Did everyone memorize their lines like I told them?" asked Sienna.

Everyone nodded except for Anna.

"Why didn't you?" asked Sienna.

"I was busy," replied Anna.

"Doing what?"

"Umm........"

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Chris in his microphone. "Tonight, both groups will be giving your performances. The first one is from the Eels."

---------------------------------------------------------------------On Stage---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob and Alexander are sitting on seats. Then, Katt comes barging in, looking like she was just running around.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked in a very good Hermione voice. "A boy named Nevill lost one."

"No," said Jacob who had his wand pointed at a stuffed rat.

"Oh your doing magic," said Katt. "Lets see it then."

Jacob cleared his throat.

"Sunshine's, Daisey's, butter mellow.  
" Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

At that moment a spark came out of Jacob's "wand." This made Chris interested.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked Katt. "Well, it isn't very good is it? Now, I've tried a few simple spells on my own, and they've all been working for me." Katt then sits in front of Alexander. "Oculous Reparo," she said.

Another spark flew, but from her wand, and the tape on Alexander's fake glasses disappeared.

"That's better isn't it?" she asked. "Holy cricket. Your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked looking at Jacob.

"Ron Weasly," he said.

"Pleasure. You two should get changed into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Katt go up to leave, but stopped in the doorway.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you notice?" Jacob tried to get it off but failed. Katt rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Good job," said Chris. "The Bats will have a hard time beating that."

The Bat's take the stage. It is set so that there is an upper floor, and a lower floor. Drew is in a room doing homework. She looks out her window and sighs. Then she goes out of the room and into the hallway. She bangs her lacrosse stick on everyone's door. The rest except for Anna come out.

"I'm going to Dylan's birthday party," said Drew. "Whoes with me?"

Everyone else followed her in agreement. The get to a window with a bunch of presents. The all go down except for Ethan, who tosses presents to Drew at the bottom. Once they are all down, Anna comes out of nowhere and asks.

"Where are you going?"

"Well...you see," started Cooper then stopped. Anna didn't say anything when she was suppose to cut him off.

"Don't you have anything to say?" asked Lyddie.

"Well, I....." started Anna then stopped trying to remember her lines.

"CUT!!!!" yelled Chris. "Not knowing your lines. That makes the Eels the winner of today's challenge!" The Eel's cheered. "Your reward, is a party in the intern's trailer." The Eels left immediately leaving Chris with the Bats. "Bats, I'll see you at the campfire later."

----------------------------------The Bat's Allience Tree-------------------------------------

"Hey guys," said Cierra as she gets to the tree. Ethan, Evan, and Sierra are there. "Where's Anna?" she asked.

"Thats the thing," said Evan. "We're voting her off."

"Why would we vote someone off from our own alliance?" asked Cierra.

"Because remember the Heather allience. Beth was able to catch her. Anna could do that anytime now. Plus, she isn't useful anymore and lost the challenge for us," said Sienna.

"Okay," said Cierra as she followed the others back to camp.

-----------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony-----------------------------------------

"Campers, today, only 8 of you will be left. If I call your name, come get a marshmallow. If I don't, then you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. EVER!!!!"

"We know," said Drew. "Can we just move on!!??"

"FINE!!!" said Chris. "The marshmallows go to Sienna, Evan, Ethan, Cierra, Drew, Lyddie, Cooper, and Dean." Everyone had a marshmallow except for Anna.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Anna.

"Sorry Anna," said Chris. "Now shoo."

Anna boarded the Boat of Losers. "God," she said. "At least I made it this far. No prize.......wait. CHRIS!!! What's the........"

"And that is all for this week," said Chris. "What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Island:Season 2!!!

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is what I like to call short and crappy. This is one of those chapter that I put in as a time consumer thing. It was basically made to move to story. I am getting a bit bored with it. So I am trying to finish it before February. Chapter will be better though!!! No worries. Here are cookies for my sorrow. Reviews are welcomed, even if they are mean ones. Thankies.**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````-------------------**


	9. Hunting the Crazy

**Hey peeps. Ok so I have figured out the order of who is going out and when. I have it to the final 2. That is when all of you are going to vote! This is challenge number 6, wow, only 6? I thought I was on 10 or 8 at least! Maybe it is just because of the number of people. IDK! So here is the chapter. ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, besides Drew and the story. If I did own the TD series, Gwen would have won season 1. **

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2. The campers competed in an acting challenge. The Eels had everything covered, but bad leadership from the Bats caused them the challenge. Surprisingly in the end, it was Anna who walked the Dock of Shame. I personally thought it would be Sienna. Who will stay? Who will go? Find out tonight, on the most sweat-inducing episode yet of Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------3 a.m.-Bat's Cabin------------------------------------------------

Lyddie wakes up to see Drew above Sienna's bed.

"What are you doing," whisperers Lyddie.

"This is payback for the challenge yesterday," whispered Drew.

Drew took off Sienna's face mask and put peanut butter in it. Then she filled her mouth with Chef's socks.

"Can I try one?" asked Lyddie.

"Sure" said Drew as she stepped away to let Lyddie do something. Lyddie filled her pillow and blanket with shaving cream.

---------------------------------------------Confessionals------------------------------------------------------------

Lyddie: That was so much fun!!

Drew: I am glad I have a friend who agrees with my pranking methods.

------------------------------------------Bat's Cabin------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do know?"; asked Lyddie.

"Get ready for the day then hit the Mess Hall."

The two girls ran to the showers with their stuff, giggling as they did.

-------------------------------5 a.m.-Eels Cabin-------------------------------------------------

"THIS IS YOUR 5 A.M. WAKE UP CALL CAMPERS!!!" yelled Chris through his microphone.

The Eels came slugging out of their cabin.

"Wait," said Candy. "Where's Clair?"

"Yeah," said Katt."She is usually the one who wakes us up in the morning."

"I saw her go into your part last night," said Draco.

"And I saw her before I fell asleep," replied Katt.

"Campers," said Chris. "Get dressed then head for the Mess Hall to get today's challenge.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a voice from the Bat's cabin.

--------------------------------------------- Bat's Cabin----------------------------------------

Sienna was the one screaming because of the prank Lyddie and Drew pulled on her.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she went to the showers.

---------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------

Sienna: I am going to kill her!!

Drew: Some people just don't understand a practical joke.

--------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------

The Bats come in and see Drew and Lyddie talking at the table.

"Yo dudetts," said Cooper. "Did you do that thing with Sienna."

"Who else would have done it?" asked Drew.

"Well, I just think that, you know, it's yeah," said Cooper while staring at Lyddie.

"Okay campers," said Chris. "Time to start today's challenge."

"Umm Chris," said Alexander. "We don't have one of our team mates."

"Exactly my point. Today was going to be who can stay in a hot tub the longest challenge, but as the Eels know, Clair is not with them. She ran out into the woods last night. Your challenge is to find her. First team to bring her back to campus will win a real shower."

"In real you mean non-communal right?" asked Cierra.

"Exactly," replied Chris. "Now meet me at the Arts and Crafts Tent in 10."

-----------------------------------------Arts and Crafts Tent---------------------------------------

"Here you will find all the materials you will need to find Clair. Paintball guns, tasers, air-soft guns, etc. You will have a race to grab stuff. First one team will grab something then the other team will. You will do this until all the materials are gone. Eels, since you won last time you get to go first. Ready, set, GO!"

Jacob ran up and grabbed one paintball gun.

Evan ran up and grabbed an air soft gun.

Matthew ran up and grabbed extra paint balls.

Ethan ran up and grabbed a paintball gun with extra paint balls.

The only two items left were a taser and rope.

Alexander grabbed the taser and Dean grabbed the rope.

"Now campers, you may start."

----------------------------------------Eels-----------------------------------------------

"A taser?" asked Alexander. "Why did you grab a taser?"

"Well, Clair loves tasers, so I was thinking that if everything else fails, we can lure her with it."

"Good thinking," said Draco. "We should use the paintball gun until all the paintballs are gone, then we will use the taser."

"Good thinking," said Candy.

As the Eels started traveling in the woods, Matthew pulled Candy aside.

"We haven't done this in a while," he said as he kissed Candy. When he pulled apart, Candy smiled.

"I know," she said and pulled Matthew behind the bushes.

------------------------------------------Bats---------------------------------------------------

"I say we divide into two teams," said Sienna. "Then we can give each team a gun and we can set a few traps with the rope."

"I say we travel as a group,"; said Cierra. "Then use the guns to distract her and the rope to snatch Clair."

"Those are both good ideas," said Lyddie.

"I say we go with Cierra's," said Dean.

"I hate to say this," said Drew. "but I think Sienna's is the best."

"Let's take a vote," said Evan.

In the end, Cierra's idea was chosen.

"Come on," she said as she lead the group into the forest.

"I just hope that we using her plan gets her all bossy," said Drew.

"I agree," said Lyddie.

--------------------------------Eels-----------------------------------

"At any sign in motion, use the gun," said Katt.

"Hey where are Candy and Matthew?" asked Jacob.

"Probably making out," said Draco.

"There a couple?" asked Alexander.

"Yeah," replied Draco. "I saw them making out on the beach. They remind me of Geoff and Bridgette."

"Well, we will need to do the challenge without them," said Katt.

-------------------------------Bats---------------------------------------

Cooper goes up to Lyddie and says,

"Hey LLydddiie."

"Hey Coop," she replied.

"Ummm, I am going to go," he said as he took off to Dean.

"What was that about?" asked Lyddie.

"I'll go check," said Drew as she went to Dean.

"Hey," said Drew.

"Hey," said Dean.

"What's up with Coop? He's acting strangly around Lyddie."

"Oh, because he has an insane crush on her........oops."

"Cooper likes Lyddie?" asked Drew in shock.

Dean sighed. "Yes, but don't tell anyone. I wasn't suppose to tell you."

"Well Lyddie likes Coop."

"She does?"

"Yes, and she is afraid he doesn't like her back, so she hasn't asked him yet."

"Okay," said Dean." We must vow to get those two lovebirds togeather. Agreed?" he asked then spit on his hand and held it out.

"Agreed," said Drew following the same jesture and shaking his hand.

-------------------------------Eels------------------------------------

"SHOOT!" yelled Katt as Jacob shot at a moving object.

"Its just a squirrle," said Jacob.

Katt sighed.

"How many more paintballs do we have?" aksed Draco.

"5," replied Jacob.

"Once we use those, we'll need to go to the taser," said Alexander.

"Yes," said Katt. "Come on, we need to keep searching."

------------------------------Bats----------------------------------

The Bats weren't having much luck either. They were on their second set of paintballs and their airsoft gun was getting low. The traps they set didn't go off yet.

"So," whispered Drew to Dean. "How are we going to get them togeather?"

"Why don't you tell Lyddie and I'll tell Coop and see what happens."

"Okay," said Drew as she went off to Lyddie.

Ethan saw them talking and got jealous.

"What's wrong E?" asked Evan.

"Nothing of your importance," snarled Ethan then walked away.

"PEOPLE!" yelled Cierra. "We are going to check the traps again."

"But we just did that," said Dean.

"I know, but we are going to do it again," said Cierra.

Dean sighed and went to Cooper.

"Hey Coop," said Dean.

"Sup?" he asked.

"You know Lyddie," said Dean.

"What about her?" asked Cooper sounding anxious.

"Well, I over heard her talking to Drew, and she said that your cute."

Cooper froze.

"Your not pulling my leg are you?" he asked.

"Nope," said Dean.

"I should go tell her then," said Coop walking towards Lyddie.

Lyddie and Drew were talking when they saw Cooper come up to them.

"You sure he likes me?" asked Lyddie.

"Positive," replied Drew as she walked away.

"Hey Lyddie," said Cooper sounding nervous.

"Hey Coop. Sup?"

"Umm, Lyddie. I wanted to tell you something"

"What is is Coop?"

"Well....I....." but he was cut off by a scream and a voice saying. "TASER!!!"

----------------------------Eels-5 minutes before------------------------------------

The Eels had just ran out of paintballs.

"Okay," said Katt. "Bring out the taser."

"CLAIR!!" yelled Draco. "WE HAVE A TASER FOR YOU!!!"

There was a pause.

"Turn it on," said Jacob.

Draco turned it on and waved it around.

"LOOK CLAIR!! A TASER!!!"

"TASER!!!!!!!!!!!" came Clair voice from the woods. She came running toward them in less then 5 seconds.

"AH, Clair," said Alexander. "You get the taser when we get to camp."

"OKAY!!" yelled Clair. "I JUST WANT THAT TASER!!!"

The Eels ran toward camp, when Katt tripped on something. It was a leg. She followed it behind the bush and saw Matthew and Candy asleep.

"WAKE UP GUYS!!!" she yelled. The two woke up.

"What happened?" asked Matthew.

"We got Clair, come on!"

Matthew and Candy got up and followed Katt to the camp.

The Eels made it to camp with Clair.

"And the Eels win again!" exclaimed Chris.

"I want the TASER!!" yelled Clair.

"Sorry Clair, I'm going to have to take it," said Chris as he took the taser out of Draco's hand.

"I...want.........that...............TASER!!!" yelled Clair as she jumped on Chris and wrestled the taser out of his hand. When she got it back, she rocked and said, "Ahh, I love you taser"

A few minutes later, the Bats came out of the forset.

"Sorry Bats," said Chris. "But the Eels have already won."

The Bats all looked at Cierra.

"Ha ha, oops," she said.

"And the Eels win the real shower!!"

The Eels cherred and ran toward the shower trailer.

"Bats, I will see you again at the Campfire Ceremony."

----------------------------------The Bat's Allience Tree----------------------------------------------

"I say Drew," said Sienna. "She's the one who always pranks me!"

"I agree," said Cierra.

"Ditto," said Evan and Ethan.

"Okay, its Drew then," said Cierra."I'm going to bed."

------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony---------------------------------------

"Campers," said Chris. "Fancy seeing you here, agian. You see here 7 marshmallows and 8 of you. That means, one of you is going home tonight. If I......."

"If I call your name then you get a marshmallow. If I don't then you must immediatly walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back EVER!" said Drew very quickly.

Chris looked annoyed.

"What?" asked Drew. "I've seen the whole first season, and so far, the speech as been the same for both seasons."

"ANYWAY!!! The first marshmallow goes to.......Lyddie." Lyddie grabbed her marshmallow.

"Cooper, Dean, Sienna, Evan, and Ethan."

The final two were Cierra and Drew. Drew looked a bit nervous. Cierra looked confident.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...................................."

*****

****************

***************

*****

"............Drew." Drew sighed and grabbed her marshmallow.

"What!!!" yelled Cierra. "I thought we all voted for Drew!!" she said to the allience.

"Well," said Chris. "Then you should see this." Chris rolls out a TV and plays footage from after Cierra left.

_"So we all agree Cierra?" asked Ethan._

_"Yup," said Evan._

_"Good," said Sienna. "She was getting annoying."_

_"You can say that again," said Ethan._

Cierra looked like she was going to explode.

"You know the rules," said Chris as he shooed Cierra.

"FINE!!" yelled Cierra and stomped away.

-------------------------------------The Beach------------------------------------

Cooper is sitting in the sand and Lyddie comes up to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Lyddie," said Cooper. "I see you got my note."

"Yup," said Lyddie. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Lyddie," said Cooper looking her in the eyes. "I really like you, and I was wondering, if you liked me too?"

Lyddie smilied. "Totally," she said.

Cooper smilied and the two sat on the beach looking at the stars.

-----------------------------------------Woods Behind the Beach---------------------------------------------------------

Drew and Dean were watching from behind the trees.

"Good job partner," said Dean.

"Good job," said Drew hugging Dean. "See you tomorrow."

Ethan then came up to Dean.

"Hey man," said Ethan.

"Hey Ethan. Sup?"

"I want to talk to you," said Ethan.

"About what?"

"Drew. You two don't have....something going do you?"

"Oh no man," said Dean. "Me and Drew? No, she more like the sister I never had. I like her, don't get me wrong. But more like a sister. Why?"

Ethan went silent.

"Oh man you like her!" exclaimed Dean.

"I think I might," said Ethan. "I'm so use to having girls fall for me then playing them, but she's different."

"So that is today's show!!" said Chris who is shown on the Dock of Shame. "Will the CooperXLyddie and MatthewXCandy relationships hold up? Will Ethan ever have the guts to tell Drew how he fells? Does Drew like Ethan in reture? Find out next time, on Total Drama Island:Season 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**How was that? I liked doing this chapter. So we have two relationships now, and one guy likes a girl, but we don't know how the girls feels. Dean and Drew like each other like siblings. Sorry iloveyouu3 for elimating your character. She was fun to write about. Tell me what you think. **

**Realityshow person-I wish everyone could write reviews as AWESOME as yours!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I enjoy reading what you think. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Hopefully. We'll see. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````--------------**


	10. Sports Day with Chef?

**Hey!!!! Ok, so this is challenge #7!!! Thank you for all the kind reviews. All of you make me smile and make my day AWESOME!!! I really didn't think this story was that great. Sorry bout no cookies. Cambo thinks I should do fudge muffins. *sigh* Her obsession. The other day it was about ham with googly eyes and a ribbon tied around it and named.**

**Cameron the Cool:YOUR TELLING THEM!!!!  
Logan: Duh? Its funny!  
Cameron: Ok then. HEY PEEPS!!! I am going to a guest person like Logan today!!  
Logan: ONWARD!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to their rightful owners and the Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon/CN. I don't even own Cambo.**

**

* * *

**

Last time on Total Drama Island:Season 2. Clair disappeared into the woods so instead of having a contest involving the contestants in hot tubs, we had a search party for Clair. In the end, the Eels won and the Bats sent Cierra home. Candy and Matthew's relationship is somewhat turning into a Geoff and Bridgette, and a new couple is found. Lyddie and Cooper! And Drew is turning into a popular person as we learn that Ethan likes her and Dean considers her as a sister. With 14 campers left, what will happen today? Find out now, on the most nail-biting episode yet of Total Drama ISLAND!!!!

----------------------------------------2 a.m.-------------------------------------------

WAKE-UP YOU LAZY MAGGOTS!!!" yelled Chef who didn't need a megaphone. The campers came out in their pajama's."

"Yo Chef," said Drew what's your damage. It's 2 a.m."

"Yeah," said Lyddie. "The sun isn't even out yet."

"Well," said Chris who appeared out of no where. "When your a pro, you get up at 2 a.m."

"Chris, sometimes I don't go to bed until after 2 a.m." said Ethan.

"Well, welcome to the life of an athlete. Today, you will be competing in soprts. Chef here will be incharge.

----------------------------Confessionals------------------------------------

Drew: An entire day of sports with Chef? What happened to talent shows?

Lyddie: I am going to die today.

Candy: I love sports, but I wonder how Chef does them.

Clair: *rocks taser*

-----------------------------------Outside Cabins-------------------------------

"Each sport you do will be worth one point for your team. You will be doing three sports. The team with the most points in the end will win today's challenge. They will also win a trip to a baseball game! Meet Chef at the beach in 10."

---------------------------First Sport-Human Foose Ball--------------------------------

"For your first challenge, you will be playing human foose ball. You will need, one goalie, two defenders, two forwards, and two people as handle controlers. You may start now."

No one moved.

"Now maggots NOW!!!!"

---------------------Eels---------------------

"Okay, Matt and I will take handles," said Candy.

"Clair and taser want forward," said Clair who was rocking her taser.

"I'll take forward also," said Jacob.

"I'll take goalie," said Alexander.

"That means Katt and I get defender," said Draco.

"Cool," replied Katt.

------------------Bats-------------------------

"I'll take forward," said Lyddie.

"I'll do it too," said Coop.

"Better you than me," said Sienna.

"Then what will you do?" asked Drew. "Handle person?"

"Exactly," said Sienna.

"Chicken," mumbled Drew. "I'll be defender."

"I'll do handle with Sienna," said Evan. "I can't afford to mess up my face."

"I'll do....." started Ethan.

"I'll do defender with Drew," said Dean.

"Then I'll do goalie," said Ethan sounding a little disappointed.

--------------------------------------------On the Field----------------------------------------------

-------------Eels---------------------

"Taser and I are ready!!!" exclaimed Clair.

"Let's get this over with," said Katt.

"I'd rather dive off that cliff like in season one," said Alexander.

"This is going to be painful," said Jacob.

"Oh god help me," said Draco.

------------Bats-----------------

"Hey Drew," said Dean.

"Sup Dean."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if you like anyone?"

"Well, my best friend is probably Lyddie, and there's Coop, and......"

"No, I mean, crush like."

"Dean," said Drew. "It's not you if your wondering."

"What? I mean. Okay. I feel the same way. Your more like my sister."

"Good, 'cause I find you as more of a brother."

"Wait," said Dean. "Not me? What do you mean?"

"Well....." Drew started but was interrupted by Chef's whistle.

"We will play to five points," said Chef. "I will drop the ball. People on the field may not move unless the pole they are on moves them. Any questions? Good." Chef then blew the whistle and dropped the ball. The ball landed to Cooper. Cooper passed it to Lyddie who tried to shout but Alexander stopped it and passed it to Clair who hit it hard and into the goal fast.

"First point to the Eels," said Chef and put one point by the Eel's flag.

The Eels basically passed all their balls to Clair who would hit them hard and fast into the goal.

"And the Eels win this game!!" said Chef. The Eels cherred as Matt gave Candy a quick peck on the lips. "Now meet me outside the cabins for the next challenge.

----------------------------------------Second Sport-Tug of War-----------------------------------------

"Okay,: siad Chef. "We are only going to do this one time. Team that pulls the other team into this mud-whole wins the challenge. Camper go to your places."

Each team gets on a side of the mud pit and picks up the rope.

"Ready, set, GO!!!!"

Both teams pull hard. The rope moves a little toward the Eels.

"BATS!!" yells Drew. "Pull as hard as you can on three. One, two, THREE!!" The bats pulled hard and the Eels fell into the mud pit.

"Well," said Ethan. "I guess weight training really does come in handy."

Drew giggled.

"Okay," said Chef. "I was hoping we could stop here and go to the campfire ceremony, but I guess we can't. So the next challenge will be in the Mess Hall."

--------------------------------------------Third Soprt-One on One Inflatable Boxing----------------------------------------

"Now, this is one on one boxing. One person from each team will box. First two are," pulls two names out of a jar. "Cooper and Draco."

The rest followed

Cooper vs. Draco=Cooper  
Sienna vs. Candy=Candy  
Drew vs. Katt=Drew  
Lyddie vs. Matthew=Matthew  
Evanvs. Jacob=Jacob  
Ethan vs. Alexander-Ethan

"UGGG!!!!" said Chef. "A tie!!! That means Dean and Clair, your up."

Then, an intern with dark brown hair that reaches shoulders with dark red highlights and is layered. She has deep brown eyes and is wearing a long, baggy black,grey,white plaid shirt with black shirt underneath, darkwash skinny jeans and black converse high tops.

"WHAT IS IT MAGGOT!!" yelled Chef at the intern.

"I have a name," she mumbles. "It's Holly."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS. WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!"

"This is for Clair," said Holly as she took out a taser. "Its from her fan writtensofine67."

"A TASER!!!" exclaimed Clair. "This is getting Clair REALLY hyped up!!"

"Oh god," mumbled Dean as he got his stuff on.

---------------------------------In the Ring---------------------------------

"Clair is READY!!!" said Clair.

"Oh god," said Dean as Clair charged at him.

Clair jumped into the air and landed on Dean, pounding him. After two minutes of this, Dean blacked out.

"AND Clair wins for the Eels!!" says Chef.

"Is it over?" asked Chris who came into the Mess Hall.

"Yup, the Eels won."

"Again? Wow Bats. Losing your touch. That means Eels, here are your tickets, and Bats, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------Bat's Alliance Tree---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who should we boot tonight?" asked Ethan.

"Isn't it obvious," said Evan, "Dean."

Sienna hesitated.

"I would prefer not Dean," said Sienna.

"Why?" asked Evan coldly.

"Evan don't give her a hard time," said Ethan. "You can always be so cold."

Evan growled.

"Okay, okay. We'll vote Dean off," said Sienna.

"Good," said Evan. "I started to think you were losing your touch."

-----------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony----------------------------------------------

"Wow, three times in a row? Harsh. Well, as we learned last time. You already know the speech, so we'll move it on," said Chris while looking at Drew.

"What?" said Drew. "You either need a new speech, or a new script writier!"

"I write the script," whined Chris.

"Well that explains it," replied Drew.

"ANYWAYS!!! The first marshmallow tonight goes to Drew, unfortunatly." Drew smirked as she got her marshmallow.

"Ethan and Evan, your both safe," said Chris. The twin got their marshmallows. Ethan looked at Drew, but Drew didn't notice.

"Lyddie and Sienna, you two are also safe." The two got their marshmallows. When Lyddie got to Drew, she looked scared. So did Drew. Their foursome was going to be split.

"And the final marshmallow goes to.........

***

***************

***

".........Cooper." Cooper smiled as he grabbed his marshmallow and went to Lyddie. Dean sighed and left. Drew went to follow him. Just as Dean was about to board, Drew caught him.

"DEAN!" she yelled.

"Drew," he said then hugged her. "I'll miss you," he said then got on the Boat of Losers.

---------------------------------------------------Girl's Cabin------------------------------------------------

"So," said Lyddie as she watched Drew play around with her skateboard. "Where were you when Dean left?"

"Saying goodbye," said Drew.

"You like him?" asked Lyddie in a flirting voice.

"Ew no!" said Drew. "I like him as a brother, or a friend. Not as a boyfriend."

"What did he try to say to you during the foose ball?"

Drew went silent.

"He never finished," she said.

"Oh," said Lyddie.

There was a pause.

"So do you want to get up early and board around the cabin to annoy Sienna?" asked Lyddie.

"Oh yes," said Drew. "If we get to bed, like now!!"

The girls laughed and got into bed.

* * *

**So that is Challenge #7. Sorry GossipQueen101 for deleating Dean. I liked this chapter. Two in one day!! That is wicked!!**

**Cameron: I'll say. I LOVED IT!! It had drama, action, and romance!  
Logan: And before I forget, COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!! *hands out cookies*  
Cameron: You give out cookies after every chapter?  
Logan: Almost evey chapter. Sometimes I forget.  
Cameron: *pauses* Well then give me some too!!! *grabbs a lot of cookies.*  
Logan: I would like to thank number321 for reminding me!!**

**That's all for now. Next chapter comes out sometime tomorrow. Only one, sorry. I am alway busy on Saturdays!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````-------------**

**Cameron the Random  
The White Knight**


	11. Fear Factor

**Hello peeps of the FanFiction world!!! This is challenge #8!!!! None of my friends can make it today so it will just be me!!! ONWARD!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Drew and the plot. The rest belong to you!!!!!!!**

* * *

Last Time on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!! The contestants had a sports day with Chef. They competed in human foose ball, tug of war, and inflatable boxing. Clair also got a gift which I did not verify!! Anyways, Clair brought the Eels to victory which sended the Bats to another campfire ceremony. There third in a row!!! In the end, Dean was sent home. Who will win? Who will lose? When will the prize be discovered? And what will be today's challenge? Find out, right now on Total Drama Island!!: Season 2!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------3 a.m.-Bat's Cabin----------------------------------------------

Drew and Lyddie are skateboarding in the girl's side trying to annoy Sienna.

"Come on sleepy head," said Lyddie. "Get up!"

"Yeah," said Drew, "the challenge starts in 5 minutes!"

"Here's the thing," muttered Sienna. "I wouldn't believe you if you said the sun was round."

"And you have the right mind to do so," said Drew. "But, we just want to annoy you!"

Sienna groaned as she turned over.

"Why am I stuck with the most annoying girls in the camp?" she muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall---------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the campers are in the Mess Hall trying to choke down Chef's breakfast.

"Campers," said Chris as he walked in. "Today's challenge is............"

"Umm, Chris," said a voice from outside.

"WHAT NOW HOLLY!!!" yelled Chris.

"I have a few packages from the outside world," said Holly showing a few packages.

"I didn't approve of this," Chris pouted.

"This one is for Candy and Matthew," she said as she handed the couple a plate. "It's tacos and gummy worms from The Double-Faced Muse."

"They aren't suppose to get REAL food!" Chris exclaimed.

"And this on is for Drew," Holly said handing Drew a package.

"Whoa!" said Drew as she took out a giant cookie. "Whose it from?"

"TrueJackVP408," said Holly.

"This is worse!" said Chris. "A SWEET dessert? Do these fans not like me?"

"And TrueJackVP408 also sent this for Sienna," said Holly handing a box to Sienna.

"YAY a cookie," said Sienna before she opened it. When she did open it, she screamed. "A taranchula!!!" she said trying to kill it.

"Whoa," said Drew as she picked it up. "Easy, this guy is harmless."

"Now THAT is what I am talking about!" said Chris. "Any other packages?"

"Nope," said Holly. "And on that note, I shall be off."

When Holly left, Chris started his speech again.

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, I was talking about today's challege."

"What is it?" asked Katt.

"Oh, you'll see," said Chris while snickering. "Anyways, Lyddie I was thinking we could go see my grandad's grave, which is in a graveyard."

Lyddie spat out her drink on Sienna.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU FREAK!!!" yelled Sienna.

"Nice one," said Cooper high-fiving her.

"And Candy, I heard there is a new rollar coaster in town."

Candy face went pale.

"Well from the facts that you are saying everyone's fears right now, I have a feeling that today's challenge is Fear Factor," said Evan.

"What are they teaching you guyes in school these days?" asked Chris.

"Math," said Drew.

"Anyways, Eels you'll be facing your fears in the morning and the Bats in the afternoon. Eels, meet me my the campfire pit in 5."

"Wait," said Cooper. "They have 7 people and we have 6. That's not fair."

"Live with it kid," said Chris then walked away with the Eels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Pit---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Eels," said Chris. "Will Matthew step forward."

Matthew stepped forward looking nervous.

"You must have this storm cloud follow you for 10 minutes. Starting now!"

The storm cloud went off and Matthew went to sit down.

"While he is doing that, will Jacob come forward."

Jacob stepped forward.

"You must be given over 50 injections to get a point."

Jacob nodded as he sat by Chef who started to put in one injection.

Chris let Alexander and Draco go and they both got points.

At Jacob's area, Chef was about to put in injection #25 when Jacob flipped out.

"I CAN'T DO IT!!!" he yelled and took off from the seat.

"Okay," said Chris. "The Eels have 2 out of 3 points so far. Candy, if you will follow me."

Candy hesitated then went with Chris.

"You have to ride this simulator for 5 minutes."

Candy nodded and got in. Two minutes later, she was off.

"That's 2 out of 4 for the Eels, Katt, if you will follow me."

Katt followed Chris to a sound room.

"You will stay in here and try to stay in here for 30 minutes. This will play and show storms."

Katt hesitated. "Why couldn't I have done it with Matthew?"

"Because you two could help each other then! Now get in!!"

Katt got in and Matthew's 10 minutes were up.

"Let's go check on Matthew," said Chris. When he got to him, Matthew didn't move at all.

"Now the Eels have 3 out of 5 points! Clair, lets go."

Clair followed Chris to a HUGE snowglobe.

"You will have to stay in this snowglobe for 10 minutes with these snowmen."

"AHH!!" yelled Clair as she ran into the snowglobe. "SNOWMEN!!! FEEL THE POWER OF THE TASER!!!!"

"Let's check in on Katt," said Chris as he walked to the sound room. Katt was there outside on the floor, twitching.

"Couldn't do it?" asked Chris?

"Nope," said Katt.

"That's 3 out of 6 points for the Eels, lets see how Clair's doing."

After Clair's ten minutes, she comes out with a satisified look on her face.

"I'm lucky I had taser with me," she said. "Other wise I wouldn't be able to do that."

Chris slapped his face.

_Intercom: Attention campers: Will the Bats meet me at the Campfire pit for their fears to come true, thank you!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Pit---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," said Chris. "Let's start with Drew."

"Okay," said Drew stepping forward.

"We are going to put you in the middle of the water over there for 5 minutes. You have to stay in the water and not call for help."

Drew looked nervous. "I can do that," she said.

----------------------------------------------------Helicopter above water--------------------------------------

Drew was in her green and blue bikini on the helicopter, ready for the challenge.

"Ready," said Chris. "GO!!!"

Drew dove into the water and stayed their.

"Now lets go back and check start a few others."

-------------------------------------------------------Campfire Pit--------------------------------------------------------

"Sienna, do you have high heels on?" asked Chris.

"Yes," said Sienna.

"Good, now follow me to the beach.

------------------------------------------------Beach---------------------------------------

"Here we have set up a mine-field. You will have to walk through it in high-heels."

Sienna gulped. "Okay," she said and went in.

"Boy I wish Drew was here to see this," said Lyddie.

"Lyddie," said Chris. "Time for your graveyard trip!!!"

Lyddie went pale.

---------------------------------------------Fake Graveyard--------------------------------------------------

"You will have to walk through this graveyard without taking any detours. This was created by the one and only......Gwen."

"Really?" asked Lyddie.

"Yup, now start while I go get Drew."

Lyddie gulped. "I don't think I can do this," she said to Cooper.

"Hey," said Cooper. "Look at me."

Lyddie did this.

"It will be okay. Just take a deep breath and get it over with."

Lyddie smiled and hugger Cooper.

"Thanks Coop," she whispered and went into the graveyard.

--------------------------------------------------Helicopter over Water------------------------------------------------

"Congrats Drew!!" said Chris as Drew got a towel. "You got the first point for your team!"

"Good," said Drew. "Now bring me back. I need to check on Lyddie.

---------------------------------------------Beach MineField-------------------------------------------------------

Sienna had gotten out of the mine firld and was panting.

"I did it," she said. "And in high heels!!"

"Okay," said Chris. "That's two for two for the Bats!! Evan, will you come with me."

Evan nodded and followed.

"This will be fun to watch," whispered Ethan to Drew.

Drew giggled.

"Evan, you will be given a make-over by Chef. You will have to where it for 10 minutes. Don't worry. It will be easy to take off."

"That's Evan's fear?" asked Drew in disbelief. She and Ethan were now sitting on a bench.

"Yup," said Ethan. "Because he looks so pretty."

Drew laughed. "Well what's your fear then?" she asked.

"Well....ummm......"

"Ethan!!" said Chris opening a gate to a bunny pin. "Your turn."

Drew started to crack up.

"Your afraid of bunnies?" she asked in disbelief.

Ethan got up and swore that he would kill Chris someday.

Ethan went into the bunny pin and the timer started.

Lyddie and Cooper came back a few minutes later.

"Did you make it?" asked Chris.

"Yup," said Lyddie.

"Twice," said Cooper.

"Good job Lyddie," said Drew while hugging her.

"Hey don't get me wet!" said Lyddie.

"Sorry," said Drew.

"That means that the Bats have three for three, lets see how....."

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Evan who was running out of Chef's make-up tent, frantically rubbing the horrible look off him.

"The Bats now have 3 for 4. Cooper, time for you!"

Cooper sighed and followed Chris.

"In here," said Chris and Cooper walked into a box. "You will have to spend 5 minutes with a Doberman."

Cooper gulped and nodded.

"Lets check on Ethan," said Chris as he got to the bunny pin.

"TIMES UP ETHAN!!!" yelled Chris and Ethan ran out of the pin.

"The Bats have 4 for 5. And Cooper's time is up. Let's check on him."

Chris and the team went to where Cooper was. They saw him laying on the ground of the box, motionless.

"COOPER!!!" screamed Lyddie.

"AHH!!!" yelled Chris. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL HIM!!!!!" he yelled at the Doberman. "Now I will be sued. SUED I TELL YOU!!!!"

"Why will you be sued?" asked Cooper.

"Because your dead!" said Chris, then looked up at the box. Cooper was off the ground and in the doorway.

"Gotcha!" he said.

"Oh, nice one man!!" said Drew high-fiving him.

"Well," said Chris. "Lets all go to the Mess Hall for the results."

---------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall---------------------------------------------------------------

Both teams were at their tables, waiting the results.

"Okay," said Chris. "The Eels had a total of 4 points, and the Bats had a total of 5 points. That means the Bats win today's challenge." The Bats burst into cheer. They were glad to FINALLY not be going to a campfire ceremony. "You guys win a pool party!!" The Bats cherred as the climbed into the Boat of Losers to go to the pool party. "Eels, I will see you at the campfire ceremony!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eels, haven't seen you in a while."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Draco.

"Anyways, you see here 6 marshmallows, but there are only 7 of you. That means, one of you is going home tonight. If I do not call you name, you must immediatly walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back, EVER!!! The first marshmallow goes to......Clair."

Clair smiled at grabed her marshmallow. She also gave Chris a buzz with the taser.

"Matthew, Alexander, Draco, and Jacob." The boys got thier marshmallows.

"The final marshmallow goes to...."

***

******************

* * *

*******************

*******

".........Candy." Candy sighed and got her marshmallow.

"Oh well," said Katt. "It was fun while it lasted. Good bye frineds. I shall miss you dearly!"

-------------------------------------------------Beach------------------------------------------------------

Drew is standing on the beach, skipping rocks.

"Hey," said Ethan. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," said Drew.

They were silent for a moment.

"So how did you get your fear?" asked Ethan.

Drew sighed.

"Come on," said Ethan looking her in the eyes. "You can trust me."

"I was 8. My dad, brother, and I were in a kiake in the ocean. It tipped and we all fell in. My dad risked his life for my brother and I. He died for us. I've been scared ever since."

"I see," said Ethan.

Another pause.

"You are really afraid of bunnies?" asked Drew in a joking tone.

"Oh shut up," replied Ethan.

"Why are you afraid of bunnies?"

There was a pause.

"Okay," said Drew. "I understand."

Another pause.

"Well, I'm going to bed," she said while leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait...Drew....." said Ethan but she was gone.

Ethan sighed. "Why me?" he asked.

* * *

**Well that was challenge #8. Sorry numbuh321 for elimanating Katt. I had fun with her. And before I foget, COOKIES FOR ALL!!!! THis time you can pick between chocolate chip or peanut butter!! Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. Till then, may your life rock!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````----------------**


	12. The Skys the Limit

**Well, this is challenge #9. OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! I luv u guys!!!! WARNING: It will be a weird chapter. I won't blame you if you don't like. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Drew. The rest belongs to Teletoon, CN, and YOU CREATERS!!!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2! The campers competed against their fears. Some were victorous. Others weren't. In the end, the Bats FINALLY won a challenge sending the Eels to a Campfire Ceremony. Katt was sent home with a heavy heart. We also learned that Ethan still hasn't fessed up to Drew about his crush. Things are getting tenser as the final 12 go into a Sky Sports Challenge. *laughs evily* This is going to be fun!!! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will we sent home? And who will take my place next season? Find out now on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eel's Cabin 5 a.m.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clair is marching around the girl's cabin. There is a sound of a plane above them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Candy as she jolted awake.

"FIRE!!!!" yelled Clair as she ran outside.

"Candy ran outside behind her to see what was making the noise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Outside the Cabins---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campers look up to see Chris flying a jet plane.

"THIS IS SO COOL!!" he yells and lands the plane.

"You have a piolets licens?" asked Draco.

"Nope," said Chris as he got out of the plane. "But no one needs to know that. Can anyone guess today's challenge?"

"Learning how to fly a plane?" asked Jacob.

"Nope. Sky Sports day!!!"

"What kind of sky sports?" asked Matthew.

"Oh, you'll see," said Chris. "Now writtensofine67 has statred a trend of giving packages to the campers. So we made Holly our official intern mailman. Holly, you can give out the gifts now."

"Okay Chris," said Holly as she came out with a cart of gifts. "This one is for........Chris?"

"FOR ME!!!!" said Chris as she took out of big basket. Chris carefully opened it and took out a bunch of assorted shampoo for his hair.

"Wow," said Chris. "Who sent this?"

"MySiGGY," said Holly.

"MySiGGY," said Chris. "You just got yourself an autograohed pictured of me!"

"They also sent this for Clair," said Holly handing Clair a cylender. Clair frentically opened it and screamed.

"A TASER!!!!" she said. "How did they know?"

"And they also sent this for......Sienna."

Sienna carefully took it and opened it slowly.

"Wow," she said.

"What?" asked Drew.

"Make-up!" exclaimed Sienna. "And a lot of it!!!"

"Anything else?" asked Chris, still examining his shampoo.

"Yes," said Holly. "These are for Drew, Cooper, and Lyddie." Holly gave them three parcles.

"Pranksetss!" said Lyddie.

"Who are they from?" asked Drew.

"koolbroadwayreader," replied Holly. "And they also sent something for Sienna."

Holly took out cream pie and threw it at Sienna.

"What the heck!" she yelled.

"Are we done yet?" whined Chris.

"No, we still have a few more," replied Holly. "This is from writtensofine67."

"The trend starter?" asked Alexander.

"Yup," said Holly as she took out a plate of brownies. "Wow, these are for the interns! Thank you," said Holly as she put them back in the cart. "There is something for Chef," she said taking out a hatchet. "Whoa," she said.

"IS that for me maggot?" asked Chef comming out of the Mess Hall.

"Yes sir," said Holly tossing Chef the hatchet.

"Wow," said Chef. "Its actually DECENT!"

"Hey, I'm sorry if our budget couldn't afford one with a non-rubber blade!" said Chris.

Chef rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"And this last on is for you Chris," said Holly holding out a bottle of hair gel.

"Just what I needed," said Chris as he opened it and confettii flew out into his face. The campers started to laugh.

"Okay," said Chris. "Good bye Holly. You and the others enjoy those brownies. AH! I think it got into my eye."

This made the others laugh harder.

"It isn't funny!" said Chris.

"Yes it is," said Draco.

OKAY!!" yelled Chris. "For today's challenge, you each will have a partner. Your partner and you will be competing with a pair from the other team in some sort of Sky Sport. Each sport is worth 1 point. Team with the most points in the end wins. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Good, now you will each be picking a name from the hat. Then I will take the competing pairs up in the plane and they will compete."

Chris picked two names from the Eel's hat.

"Clair and Matthew," said Chris. "You two get into the plane along with...."

Chris drew two names from the Bat's hat.

"Evan and Cooper."

The groups got into the plane and took off.

"Be careful Coop," whisered Lyddie as the plane took off.

"He'll be okay," said Drew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sky Sport #1-Air Basketball-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris attatched the campers to a lifeline.

"There is a court outside, but there is no gravity, so you need to stay on this life line. First team to 5 wins. Now, go!!!!!!" he yelled pushing the campers on the court. Chef was there as the referee.

"Two people up!" said Chef. Matthew and Cooper went up. Chef blew the whistle and Cooper tipped it to Evan who let it drop. Clair picked up the ball and slam dunked it into the basket.

"That's one for the Eels," said Chef.

Evan passed it to Cooper who tried a shot but Clair took it and dunked it into the basket again.

"Two for Eels."

The same thing happened for the rest of the game. In the end, the Eels won.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Back on Land-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the Eels win!!" said Chris as the campers stepped off the plane. The Eels started throwing Clair in the air, which she loved.

"The next two from the Eels are Jacob and Candy," said Chris. The two got into the plane. "Along with Lyddie and Sienna." The two girls got in also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sky Sport #2- Air Boarding-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Campers, here is your challenge," said Chris. "You will have one person riding a skateboard and the other on you back holding onto your lifeline. Whoever get the best score wins. Jacob and Candy, your first."

--------------------------------------------Skate Rink----------------------------------------

"Your ready?" asked Jacob. They decided Candy would ride on Jacob. Candy nodded and they took off.

Jacob did a few little tricks, but nothing too big. He ended with a 360 flipkick.

"7," said Chris. "Lyddie and Sienna, your up."

"Your doing the skateboarding," said Sienna.

"Fine with me," said Lyddie as she got onto the skateboard. She took off for the ramp.

Lyddie did a lot of flipkicks and ollies. She was even able to do a few cool tricks on the half-pipe. For her finalle, she went straight for a bench jumped off the board, did a flip over the bench and landed on the skateboard.

"9," said Chris.

Sienna looked like she was going to puke.

"Just wait till she sees herself in a mirror," Lyddie thought.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sienna.

Lyddie snickered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back on Solid Ground----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the Bats win that one!" said Chris.

"Good job Lyddie!" said Drew.

"Did I really do that good?" asked Lyddie.

"You did awesomely!" said Cooper hugging her.

"Now Ethan and Drew will be vs. Drace and Alexander in Air Dodgeball!!!!"

"That can't be too bad," said Drew.

Ethan nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sky Sport #3-Air DodgeBall------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each team picked a side of the court. Chef blew his whistle and the teams ran up and grabbed as many balls they could.

Ethan noticed Drew was a very good dodger. Ethan shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. He saw that Alexander was turned as he aimed for him and he was out. Alexander slowly walked back into the plane.

The Bats faced Draco as he stood there motionless. Ethan took a shot and Draco dodge it. Ethan turned to get a ball and Draco shot at him.

"ETHAN!!" yelled Drew but it was too late. He was out.

Draco faced Drew as she gave him a death glare. Draco threw the ball and Drew simply caught it.

Chef blew his whistle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Solid Ground----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AND THE BATS WIN!!!" yelled Chris as they all got out of the plane. The Bats cheered. "For your prize, you win an awesome lesson on how to fly a plane and do tricks!" The Bats puickly piled out leaving the Eels with Chris. "Eels, I will see you in the Campfire Ceremony tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campers were all around the campfire, all worried they would be going home tonight. Chris came out of nowhere with a plate a marshmallows.

"Campers," said Chris. "In general, marshmallows are a tasy treat almost everyone enjoys, but here, they represent life on this show. You can see there are 5 marshmallows, but only 6 of you. That means, someone is going home. You know the rules, the first marshmallow goes to.......Clair." Clair ran up and grabbed her marshmallow.

"I took Drew's advice," said Chris. "Changed the speech around. The next marshmallow goes to Matthew, Jacob, and Candy." The three got their marshmallows.

"And the final marshmallow goes to......"

****

******************

* * *

*******************

****

"......Alexander." Alexander sighed as he grabbed his marshmallow.

"Sorry Draco," said Chris. "You know the rules."

Draco walked the Dock of Shame and went onto the Boat of Losers. He though for a moment.

"Chris!!" he yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DECIDE THE PR......."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The middle of the forest-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew was showing Ethan some skateboarding tricks.

"Your really good," said Ethan.

"Thanks," she replied. "My brother taught me." Then she sighed.

"Your really close to him?" Ethan asked.

Drew nodded, but slowly stopped. "Do you here that?" she asked.

Ethan listened closly. They decided to find out what it was. They followed the noise to behind some bushes. They looked behind them and saw Candy and Matthew making out.

They sighed and walked away. They stopped at a rock and sat down.

"They really like each other," said Drew.

"Yeah," said Ethan then looked at Drew and locked eyes with her. He started to lean in. Drew was going to then remembered Cooper's words.

_"He's just going to play you. He's like his brother. Water and blood."_

"Well, goodnight," said Drew and she skated away.

When she was gone, Ethan rammed himself into a tree.

"What am I doing wrong?" he thought.

* * *

**AH!! Young love!!! Sorrry for shortness. Now, my next chapter might not be up for a bit. I start school tomorrow and I don't know how much homeword I'm gonna get. So for am apology for a late chapter......COOKIES FOR ALL!!! Chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal, or cookie dough!!!!! LOLZ!!! Sorry koolbroadwayreader for elimating Draco. He was cool. I'll tell you that the next chapter will be full o drama. More fun to write!!!! Till then, C U l8ter!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````----------------**


	13. A Mini Series of Drama

**Dun dun dun DUN!!!! Challenge #10!!! Logan is so excited. This is going to be an interesting chapter. All enjoy please!!!! Plus, I haven't put confessionals in the past few chapters. Sorry bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, some challenge ideas, and Drew. The rest belong to their rightful owners.**

**WARNING: Chapter may contain spoilers for Alice on SyFy. If haven't watched it and are planning to, don't read it you want!!!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!! The campers and even Chef and I got more presents. We love them and they are greatly appreciated!! Anyways, the campers got into pairs and competed against each other in Sky Sports. The Bats won the challenge forcing the Eels to go to the campfire ceremony. After my new and more dashing speech, Draco was voted off. Afterwards, Ethan gets close to hitting it off with Drew, but Drew remembers the wise words of her friends and leaves Ethan heart-broken. This episode has the word drama in it. Who will go home? Will Ethan get the girl of his dreams? Find out right now, on the most drama filled episode yet of Total Drama Island!!: Season 2!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the campers are eating breakfast. Ethan sits down next to Drew.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," replied Drew.

There was a pause.

"Drew, why wouldn't you kiss me last nigh?" asked Ethan.

---------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------

Ethan: What? I'm curious

---------------------------------------------------Meaa Hall---------------------------------------------------

Drew didn't answer.

"Come on, you can trust me."

"No Ethan, I can't," replied Drew.

Ethan looked at her confused.

"How come?" he asked. Drew was about to answer, but Chris came in with Holly.

"CAMPERS!!!" said Chris. "Before we start Holly is going to hand out parcles. And I believe that there is one for a certain awesome host."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: Everyone has been so nice to me!!

Sienna: I just hope I don't get another taranchula.

----------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes," said Holly as she handed Chris a package. Chris opened the package and revealed a gift basket with lots of hair products and a note that says "Don't Hurt Me!"

"Whose it from?" asked Chris.

"TrueJackVP408," replied Holly. "And this is for Chef," she said handing Chef an envelope.

It was a pay with Chris's name scratched out and Chef's name put in. Chef smirked.

"Where did you get that?" asked Chris as he took the check.

"Hey," said Holly. "Its said, "To Chef," are you Chef?"

"No," mumbled Chris handing it back to Chef.

"And this is for Drew," said Holly giving her a long package. Drew opened it and gasped.

"A new skateboard," she said taking it out. It was blue with green and purple flames on it obutlined in white.

"That is so cool!" said Lyddie.

"Let's go try it out," said Drew as they were about to leave but Chris stopped them.

"Challenge first, skateboarding second."

The girls sighed and sat back down.

"Any more?" Chris asked.

"Yes," said Holly. "This bike is for......me? 'to help with those deliveries. From numbuh321.' THanks!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly: I can't believe someone would send an intern a bike!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I mean for the campers or me!!" said Chris.

"This cookie shaped into a taser is for Clair from numbuh321," she said.

"TASER COOKIE!!!!!" yelled Clair as she snatched it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals--------------------------------------------------------------------

Clair: If there is one thing I like more than a taser. Its a taser cookie!!! *eats cookie*

Jacob: That girl has problems-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here is something for Chris," said Holly and he hugged him. "A hug from...*looks at card* The Double-Faced Muse."

Holly went back to her bin and pulled out a book. It read "How to Get Tomboyish Skater Chicks for Dummies." Holly laughed. A not came with it and read "give with hug, The Double-Faced Muse."

Holly went up to Ethan and slipped him the book. Ethan read the cover and immediatly took it to his cabin.

"Okay camper, today's challenge theme is SyFy's Alice mini-series!"

The room went silent.

"You guys have never heard of it?" asked Chris in disbelief.

"I have," said Drew. "It was brilliant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: Okay, it wasn't brillant. It was AMAZING!!!! I have watched it 10,000 times. I have every scene memorized!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," said Chris. "you guys will be performing a scene that we will give you. Oh, and we also picked the characters for you."

"Stupid karma," whispered Drew.

"AND!! To add more drama, I am happy to welcome back, DEAN!!!"

"Dean?" asked Sienna looking up. Dean walked in, smiling.

"Hey guys," he said and walked over to the Bats table.

"Hey Dean," said Drew hugging him. "Look what I got," she said showing him the board.

"That's the new FlameReaper6000!!!"

"I know," she said.

"So, without further ado, here are your scenes and parts. Now go and practice!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eels--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got the "almost kiss," scene," said Jacob.

"Looks like I got Alice," said Candy.

"I got Hatter," said Matthew.

"I got Jack," said Alexander.

"Clair, you got the White Knigh," said Jacob. "And I'm the directer."

"Cool," said Alexander. "Let's get to it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bats---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got the "Hatter intro to Alice" scene," said Evan.

"Looks like Drew, your the directer," said Lyddie.

"No surprise," she said.

"I'm Alice," said Lyddie with a disgusted face.

"Coop your Hatter, Dean your....." she paused. "Ratty?" she asked confused.

"He is a character," said Drew.

"Right," said Lyddie. "Sienna and Evan, your bidders in the........Tea Shop?" she asked confused.

"Thats right," said Drew.

"And Ethan is Doormouse."

"Okay people, let's get practicing," said Drew

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eels--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cut," said Jacob two lines in. "Candy you need to sound more worried."

-------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------

Candy: I am at the most worried I can do! If I was any more worried soounding, I would need to be put into an insane asylum!!!!"\

----------------------------------------------------------------Eels---------------------------------------------------------------

Candy sighed. They were at the part when Alice said, "What will I do, if I get stuck here," and she needed to sound "worried."

"And action!!" yelled Jacob.

"What's the matter Alice?" asked Matthew in a sincere voice.

"What will I do, if I get stuck here?" Candy said.

"PERFECT!!!" yelled Jacob.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bats------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys, Lyddie when you walk into the Tea Shop, you looked confused because you don't know what is going on," said Drew.

Lyddie nodded.

"Evan and Sienna, you two will be shouting random emotions the whole time until Ethan wakes up and bangs his mallet against the podium.

"So any random emotion?" asked Evan.

"As long as it's positive," replied Drew.

"Like.....lust," Sienna explained to Evan.

"The Ethan, your sleeping until Lyddie come in about 10 feet of you."

Ethan nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off Drew.

"The your going to jolt up awake and say your lines. After that, you fall back asleep and Dean, you're going to come in and take Lyddie to see Cooper."

"Got it,"

The Bats blocked the whole scene once then Drew called for break.

She walked over to a bench and started playing around with her new skateboard.

"Hey," said Ethan.

"Hey," said Drew not looking up at him.

"With you as directer, we are sure to win."

"I surely hope so."

There was a pause.

"Again about last night," started Ethan. "Why did you leave?"

Drew hesitated. "No reason," she said.

"There is a reason," said Ethan. "Come on tell me."

"No," said Drew stifly.

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!!" Ethan yelled.

"ITS BECAUSE I KNOW!!!" yelled Drew back.

"What do you mean you "know?"

"That your using me!" she said.

"What do you mean?"

Drew turned to face him.

"I know about the alliance you're in with your brother. I know how evil your brother is and how he is sending you to spy on my frineds and me."

"Where did you hear that?" asked Ethan, trying to convince her it wasn't true.

_Flashback_

_Cooper is climbing trees with Lyddie, Drew, and Dean when he sees the Bat's allience._

_"We want you to spy on them Ethan," said Evan._

_"Why me?" he asked._

_"Because we'll make them think the Cierra's the one spying, when it's really you."_

_"I'm not doing that."_

_"Why?" asked Sienna. "Because you like one right. What's her name, the odd one, Drew."_

_"She isn't odd. And I have no feelings for her whatsoever!!"_

_"Then do it," said Anna._

_Ethan hesitated. "Fine," he finally said._

_Cooper quickly walked back to where the others were and told them the whole story._

_"He likes you Drew," said Cooper. "Whatever you do, don't fall for him. __He's just going to play you. He's like his brother. Water and blood. Remember?"_

_Drew nodded in understandment. _

Ethan looked awestruct.

"Drew..." he started. "I am nothing like my brother," he said.

"I've heard all I need to know, and Dean told me what you did to all those other girls. I'm sorry Ethan," she said then skated off.

"But...." Ethan whispered then fell down onto the bench. "Your different." Then he remembered the book. He took off to his bunk and ran for the book. He flipped opened to a page and it read....

**Top 10 thing to never do to a Tomboyish Skater girl you Like.**

**1) yell at them to tell you something.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eels-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good job guys," said Jacob.

"Was I "worried" enough for you?" asked Candy.

"All of it was perfect, now lets go over our lines some more!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Preformances----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stage was set for the Eels performance. Jacob and the Bats were sitting in the audience. Drew sitting by Lyddie, completly ignoring Ethan.

"Just watch," said Lyddie. "Knowing you, you'll be able to correct everything they do."

----------------------------------------------------------------Confessioanls----------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: I think their whole preformance will be a flop!!! It will be a crime I tell you.

---------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bet 5 dollers she can," whispered Dean to Cooper.

"Deal," said Cooper and handed Drew a notebook.

"Write down all the mistakes," he said.

Drew nodded and got ready to write.

The stage lit up and Drew was already writing.

Candy and Matthew were walking down to center stage.

"Is somethig wrong?" asked Matthew.

"What will I do, if I get stuck here?" asked Candy.

Jacob jumped in his seat and put a wide smile on his face.

"Then I'll make sure your going to be fine," said Matthew as he started to lean in. "I think you luck is finally changing," he said and was about to kiss her when Alexander came in.

"Your right it is," he said. Candy and Matthew looked at him.

"Hello Alice. Not interrupting anything am I?"

"Now, I know what your thinking," said Clair who was standing behind him. "How could anyone get past me?"

Matthew went over to him and Alexander asked.

"Your going to take me on with nothing while I have a sword?"

"I'm not an old man," said Matthew.

"Oi!!" said Clair.

"Look no one is fighting unless it is me and I am a black belt remember," said Candy.

"Good job," said Chris. "That was very good!!" Then he looked over at Drew who was writing on a notepad. "Do you not know it is rude not to be paying attention during a preformance?" he asked.

Drew looked up.

"Sorry," she said. "Cooper wanted me to write down all the mistakes because he and Dean had a bet.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

Drew gave him the paper.

"HOLY......WHAT THE.........THAT IS A LOT!!"

"They actually did better than I thought," said Drew.

"Worse than 20!!! It was such a sort scene!!"

"ha!!" said Dean. "Coop, $5 please!"

----------------------------------------------------------------Confessioanls---------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan: We so have this one.

---------------------------------------------------------------Preformances-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," said Chris. "Bats you go!! Drew, if I could get you to write their mistakes, will you PROMISE not to cheat!"

Before Drew could answer, Chris put her into a box.

"This is a truth box. It's programed so that you write the truth."

"Okay, I'll do it then," said Drew sarcastically.

Lyddie walked into the "Tea Shop" looking very curios. Sienna's and Evan's yelling was a good backgroud sound. When Lyddie was somewhat close to Ethan, he banged him mallet on the podium. He awoke then banged it again.

"I have an important announcement to make," he said. "A new tea has just got to the market. Ever get that guilty feeling. Maybe you left the kids and wife, with nothing but a crumb to split between them. Or maybe you killed someone. A friend or a neighbor." Sienna and Evan were looking very sad and guilty. "And its left that horrible feeling in the pit of your stomache. Nawing away you life and making you feel sick." Ethan hit the podium. "Well fear no longer my friends, because Clear Consious is finally on the market from that wonder of all. The Heart's Cascino!" Then he fell asleep again and Sienna and Evan started yelling out emotions. Then Dean came in and motioned for Lyddie to follow him.

When they got into the office, Cooper had his chair turned away from the others.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked.

"No thank-you," said Lyddie. "Who are you?"

Cooper turned his chair around. "A friend," he said. "I hope. I run the tea shop."

"CUT!!!" yelled Chris and he let Drew out of the box.

"Let's see it," he said.

Drew handed him the sheet. It had two mistakes on it.

"That's it?" he asked.

Drew nodded.

"Then I think we have a winner!!" said Chris. "This Killer Bats!!!!!" The Bats cheered as they threw Drew up in the air. "As for your reward, you guys get to watch the full thing tonight!" The Bats cheered. They had grown so attatched to the idea, they were excited. "As for the Eels, I'll see you at the Campfire Ceremony tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello campers," said Chris. "You all know the drill. If I call your name, come get a marshmallow. If I don't you must immediatly walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. EVER!!! I'll do this quickly. Matthew, Candy, Clair, and Alexander, you are all safe."

Jacob sighed. "One mistake can get you the boot. He said as he walked down the Dock of Shame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bat's Girl Cabin-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna was taking a shower so Lyddie and Drew were in the cabin alone.

"Okay," said Lyddie. "Whats up with you and Ethan?"

"He almost kissed me the other night."

"Wait....almost?" asked Lyddie.

"Yeah, I left."

"Why?"

"Remember what Coop said. He just plays his girlfriends. I don't want to be hurt!"

"But you do like him?" asked Lyddie.

"Hell yes," said Drew. "I am just so confused!!"

* * *

**Challenge #10, COMPLETED!!! That was a fast update!!! Sorry The Pink Rabbit for voting off Jacob. So, we learn that Ethan and Drew like each other, but Drew doesn't want to be hurt. I don't blame her. R&R!!! Those are appreciated!!!! Thankies to all, and COOKIES!!!!! Today, I have any kind you want. Whatever you want, I have!!!! Next chapter: Sometime this week. Depends on when I have time and how many reviews I get!!! Until then!!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````-------------------**


	14. Tears, Drama, and Hair Gel?

**Hey peeps. Funny story. I am starting this in my Geography study hall!!! I'll get as much done as I can, might be able to do it at home. I just have a lot of homework so far. I can't stay away from my FanFiction friends and readers and reviewers forever. If I did, I would be crazy, well then that means the peeps who read my other stories hate me. I've just been working on this one. WOW!!! I guess writing FF in Geography study halls get your head working cause I have TONS of ideas. Or maybe its because I'm listening to my ipod. IDK!!!! Thank you all those who have sent campers presents!! They greatly enjoy them. AH!!!! If I don't stop, I'll have nothing to say at the bottom, and we can't have that happen. So without further ado, ONWARD!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! *sob* If I did, Heather would be killed in a supernova a long time ago. (Note: Every thing I say that has the word "supernova" in it is Lydia's idea. WHY DO I ALL OF A SUDDENLY HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY!!!!!!!!) But in this story, I only own one character, Drew. Other than that, they all belong to their rightful create**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!! Things were very drama filled. Just how I like them. *laughs evily.* The campers and I got even more gifts to start, which I have now banned. Sorry Holly, you won't be able to use that bike now! The campers competed in another acting challenge. This time they acted out SyFy's mini-series Alice. We learn Drew is completly obsessed with the seriesm so her knowledge helped me decide who won. But they rest of her life isn't so peachy because of her liking of Ethan who Cooper is telling her is just playing her. Man, drama is in the air as the campers compete in the most interesting challenge yet. What will happen? FInd out right now on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!!!!

The campers are all asleep except for Clair who is running around the cabin trying to wake up Candy.

"COME ON!!!' she yelled in her ear. "The sun is up and daylight is wasting!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals--------------------------------------------------------

Candy: If I get out of here alive, the first thing I want to do is kill Clair!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------Cabin------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clair," mumbled Candy. "It's 5 a.m. Go back to sleep."

"How can I when it is bright outside???"

"5 A.M. WAKE UP CALL CAMPERS!!!! MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL IN 10!!!!"

"See!" said Clair. "I was trying to get you from being all grumpy when Chris woke you up!!!"

Candy sighed and startred to get ready for the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Campers were all in the Mess Hall waiting to see what challenge Chris had for them today.

"Maybe it will be a murder thing," said Ethan.

"I'm hoping for that hot tub one he said we were going to do," said Evan.

"I totally agree with you," said Sienna. "I need a break."

"CAMPERS!!!" said Chris. "Today, lots of thing are happening."

"What else is new?" asked Evan.

----------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals------------------------------------------------------

Evan: Chris is getting very predictable now a days.

----------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well for starters, the teams are no more."

----------------------------------------------------------------Confessioanls-----------------------------------------------------

Evan" Example A

----------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean by "no more?" asked Alexander.

"I mean the teams are officially dissolved. From now on, its every camper for themselves!!"

"You are so going down tomboy chicks," said Sienna.

"So that means, everyone is switching cabins. Girls in the Eel's boys in the Bat's. Go switch then meet back here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boys Cabin------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander and Matthew walked into the Bat's cabin.

"Hey dudes," said Cooper. "Welcome to the dude's area. Population, 6!!"

"Thanks man," said Matthew as he climbed into a bunk. Alexander followed the suit.

---------------------------------------------------Confessioanls---------------------------------------------------

Matthew: Cooper was being pretty cool to us. I like that.

---------------------------------------------------Boy's Cabin----------------------------------------------------

"So, just us guys now huh?" said Dean.

"Yup," said Alexander. "Pretty sweet."

"Hey dude, how about you play your guitar for us," said Cooper.

"Okay man," said Alexander as he took out his guitar and started to play.

Meanwhile Ethan was moping on his bed, flipping threw his new books.

"Hey E," said Evan.

"What now?" said Ethan.

"Well Sienna and I were thinking, we need more people in our alliance to make it diaboticle."

"Yeah, so?"

"We want you to convince your friend Drew and her friends to join us."

"No," said Ethan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan: Evan has been pissing me this whole competition. For starteds, he makes everyone think that since he is always evil that I am helping him.....though I sometimes am. Second, he makes the girl of my dreams not trust me. Third, now he's making ME do all the dirty work!! I figured he was just using me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Cabin-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean "no?"

"Drew is way better for your alliance. I'm not getting her into any more drama."

"Isn't that the point?"

"She's been through enough. With me being all.......yeah. So, I have decided to quit you alliance."

Evan paused.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm through with your alliance. I didn't even want to be in it in the first place. Sorry bro."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan: NOBODY leaves me. I leave them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Cabin---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!!!" yelled Evan which got the rest of the boys to look at them.

"We should go," said Matthew as he ushered the boys out of the cabin.

"Because," said Ethan. "Your retarded alliance has caused me to lose this girl who means more to me then winning!"

Evan paused.

"Ethan......we PLAY our girlfriends. We don't fall for a crush. We make the crush."

"No longer we," said Ethan. "Just you. I'm out of here," and Ethan left without another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Cabin-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna, Lyddie, and Drew walked into the Eel's cabin.

"Hey guys!!!" exclaimed Clair. "So hows it going? Nice to see you again. Hows life? What do you think the challenge is? Huh?"

"Hello to you to," said Lyddie as she walked over to a bunk.

"It's going good. Good to see you too. Life sucks. I think the challenge will be interesting, and yeah," Drew as she took the bunk above Lyddie.

"Nice one," said Candy.

"Thanks," said Drew.

"Oh boy," said Sienna. "I'm in a cabin with four losers! WHY ME!!!"

"Hey," said Drew. "You chose to stay this long."

----------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: Hey, its true

Sienna: *silent* no comment

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay campers," said Chris. "First, an announcement. There will be no more gift giving from the outside world!"

---------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------

Evan: Example B

-------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone groaned.

"Why?" asked Matthew.

"Because," said Chris. "Your not suppose to get gifts. Last season here didn't."

"Chris that was like..........5 years ago!" said Alexander.

"Yeah," agreed Dean. "Remember what you said? "There old hat."

"Well.......YOUR STILL NOT GETTING ANY!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew: I.......hate..........CHRIS!!!!!

Candy: Why us? WHat did we ever do to him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone groaned.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I would like to introduce today's challenge."

"Is it "whoever can find Holly the best new job" challenge?" asked Drew sarcasticaly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: I was just spitballen'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," said Chris. "Its a battle between the sexes. Boy vs. girls."

"Chris, I think we know what that means," said Lyddie.

"Yes," said Chris. "But what about those little kiddies under the age of 8 who haven't even heard the word?"

"They just learned a word that they aren't relly suppose to know for a long time," said Ethan.

Drew laughed. "Nice one," she said high-fiving him. Then they turned away from each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan: SO CLOSE!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today, boys will be vs. girls in making HAIR GEL!!!"

"Oh really," said Evan. "and if they turn out good, can we keep them?"

"Nope," said Chris. "You will be giving the hair gel to me to test. The best one, I keep."

"What does it need to have?" asked Candy.

"You get to decide. Guess what I like. You have 4 hours. Instructions are with your equipment. Girl's equipment is by the campfire pit. Boy's is on the edge of the forest on the other side of the island. Now, GO!!!!!!!"

The teams took off, running as fast as they could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Side-Edge of the Woods------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made it, said Cooper as he ran up to the table. They rest of the boys followed except for Evan who pulled Ethan aside.

"Last chance Ethan," he said. "You can join back if you want."

"Hell no," said Ethan. "Why do you care so much?"

Evan went silent.

"Oh, I get it," said Ethan. "You need me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan: That moment was pure gold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Side-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not it," said Evan quickly.

"Then what is it?"

Evan opened his mouth about to say something, but then slowly closed it.

"HA!!" said Ethan who caught the other boys attentioin. "Your desperate without me! Well guess what, I'm done with your alliance, and that's FINAL!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan: And so was that moment

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Side------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan walked over to the other boys who were cheering for him. Evan looked like he was going to explode.

"Psst, Evan," came a voice from the bushes. Evan turned to see Holly.

"Holly?" he asked.

"SH!!!" she said. "I am delivering this in secret. If Chris knew, he would fire me for sure!"

Holly took out a ruby-encrusted mirror.

"It's from Realityshowfan."

"Hello handsome," Evan said looking into the mirror and heading back to where the guys were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan: *holds mirror to face* We are going to be friends for a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Side-The Campfire Pit---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls walked up to the table to start working.

"Okay," said Lyddie as she went over the list of things. "I think first we should decide what the hair-gel should have, then get the stuff we need."

"That's a good idea," said Drew. "Let's think. What do we think Chris wants?"

"Probably for his hair to look sleek," said Candy.

"And SHINNY!!!" said Clair.

"Good, what else?" asked Drew.

"I like my hair gel easy to put on," said Sienna.

"Okay, lets get started," said Lyddie as the girls started to gather stuff.

"Psst, Lyddie, Drew," said a voice from the bushes.

"Did you hear something?" asked Lyddie.

"Yeah," said Drew. "Hey guys. I need to go to the bathroom. Lyddie's gonna come with me!"

"Okay, just hurry back," said Candy.

The girls went into the forest and found Holly sitting there with a few packages.

"Hey," she whispered. "I have some stuff for you."

"I thought Chris banned gifts from the outside world," said Lyddie.

"He did, but its more fun to not follow the rules. This is for you Lyddie," she said as she handed her a cupcake. "From numbuh321, and there is one for you two Drew."

"Thanks Holly," said Drew.

"Oh, and this is also for you," said Holly handing Drew a box.

"I'll open it later," she said hiding it in the bushes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Side-Edge of the Woods-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were mixing their ingredients. It was turning into a big mush of siver yuck.

"So, you think its gonna turn out right?" asked Ethan to Cooper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------COnfessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooper: It looked like Chef's chicken salad!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Side--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way possible," replied Cooper.

"It's gonna take a miricle," said Ethan.

"Ethan, Cooper, psst!!!!"

The boys turned around to the bushes to see Holly coaxing them to her.

"Hey guys, we'll be right back," said Cooper and the two went to Holly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cooper.

"Chris can't keep me from delivering stuff to you guys. You deserve it! This is for you Cooper," said Holly as she handed him a cupcake.

"Sweet," said Cooper walking away while stuffing it in his mouth.

"And Ethan, this is for you," she said handing him a book that said, " How to Apoligize to a Tomboyish Skater Chick."

Ethan smirked.

"Looks like I got a bedtime story tonight," he said and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Side-The Campfire Pit---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like we're done," said Candy as she was about to put the hair gel into a container when Lyddie and Drew stopped her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: I had this really good idea when I was hiding my present. I told Lyddie and she thought it was genius, so we got the material we needed before going back to the Campfire Pit.

Lyddie: She just comes up with the best ideas!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Side--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets put this in," said Lyddie as she handed Candy a tube.

"What is it?" asked Candy.

"This gel that makes the thing you put it in shinny, but in 25 hours, your hair turns all the colors in the rainbow," said Drew. "It'll stay in for 5 days!!"

"So Chris will have clown hair?" asked Clair.

"Yup," said Lyddie.

"Then can I zap him with my taser?"

"Maybe," said Drew.

"Lets mix it in," said Sienna as the girls finished their hair gel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Side-The Edge of the Woods------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like we're done," said Alexander as he picked up the finished product.

"Eh, it doesn't look right," said Dean.

"But guys, we have 2 minutes left. How much more can we do?"

The other boys all agreed as they put their finished product in a container.

**_Campers: Please report to the Mess Hall for your results. Oh, and bring you Hair Gel too. _**

"Let's go," said Dean as the boys took the hair gel to the Mess Hall

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campers were all in the Mess Hall with their finished products. Chris came out with his hair in a reck. Everyone started laughing.

"What?" asked Chris. "This is what my hair looks like before the wonderful creation."

His hair was all fizzy and sticking out on ends. The campers continued laughing.

"OKAY!!! LETS START WITH THE BOYS SHALL WE!!??" Chris yelled. Cooper brought up the hair gel still snorting.

"You will need it man," he said then walked away.

Chris took a huge clump of hair gel then styled his hair. He took out a mirror and looked at himself. His hair style dropped, but his hair was still shinny and sleek.

"Eh, 6.5," said Chris and he washed it all out. "Girls, your next!" said Chris.

Sienna brought the hair gel over to Chris and he put it on. He pulled out his mirror again and looked at himself. He looked amazed. His hair style stayes, it was very shinny, almost glowing, sleek, and somewhat natural looking.

"10!!!!!" exclaimed Chris. "And the girls are the winners!"

The girls cheered.

"And your prize. You guys get a two day cruise like the guys got on Total Drama Island: Season 1!!!!"

The girls ran out of the room, on to the Dock of Shame, and into the boat.

"Guys, I'll see you tonight in the Campfire Ceremony!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Camprfire Ceremony--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright boys," said Chris, "tonight, one of you will be going home. Who will it be? Lets find out. As you know, whatever one of you doesn't get a marshmallow will immediatly walk the Dock of Shame, Catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back......EVER!!!!"

"Chris, you know you broke that rule when you let me back on," said Dean.

"Do you want the prize on not? Good, anyways, the first marshmallow goes to......Ethan."

Ethan sighed and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Cooper, Matthew and Dean, your safe too."

The two grabbed their marshmallows and sat by Ethan.

"And the final marshmallow goes to either Evan or Alexander. It will go to........"

****

****************

*****************

****

".......Evan." Evan got up and snatched his marshmallow.

"See you later dude," said Chris as Alexander walked the Dock of Shame.

"That's all for this week folks," said Chris. "Tune in next time for an all new episode of Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**HERE'S UR CHAPTER!!!! *gasp* that took four days!!! See how long it takes when school comes first!! The only reason I finished is because I had a snow day today. If your from Hawaii or a place that doesn't have snow then you probably have no idea what I am talking about. So, Ethan quits the alliance but hasn't seen Drew yet. What will happen? Read to find out. Anyways, does anyone know when season 3 is coming out? It would be nice to know. So, that's all for today. Hopefully this satisified you....for now!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````---------------------**


	15. A WaterLogged Episode

**Hello people!!!! Here is the next challenge. SOrry its short. The next will be MUCH better and longer!!! ENJOY!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Last Time on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!! The teams were officially dissolved as the campers competed in a battle of the sexes. The gals and guys had a hair gel making contest and I got to test it. WORST mistake of my life, and you'll see why in a bit. Anyways, and I also banned mail delivering, but Holly found a way to sneak packages to the campers. So know, she's on suspension for the moment. In the end, the girls won a 2-day cruise while the guys stayed behind at the crappy camp. Who will win tonight? Who will go home? All will be revealed in today's episode of Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!!

The guys are all hanging around in the campgrounds, looking bored out of their minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew: Two days without Candy has been torture. I can't wait until she gets back today.

Cooper: I REALLY can't wait to see Lyddie again.

Ethan: I read that book and am ready to apoligize to Drew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Camp grounds-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I wish that Candy was were," said Matthew as he sat on the dock.

"Would you stop it about Candy man!!" said Dean.

"Yeah, Lyddie should be here now," said Cooper looking at the lake.

Dean sighed and got up.

"How much longer until they get here Chris?" asked Matthew.

"They'll be here any minute," said Chris who was off camera. "Now shut up and be patient!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew: It's been two days!!! How long do you want me to wait!!??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Camp Grounds------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew groaned then turned back to Cooper.

"What are you doing in there Chris?" asked Ethan.

"Umm......nothing," said Chris.

"Chris, nothing is still something," said Evan.

Then, a horn could be heard in the distance. All the boys looked over and saw the cruise ship coming toward the dock. Matthew and Cooper jumped up and ran to the dock, Ethan close behind. The girls came off the boat laughing, except for Sienna.

"CLAIR IS BACK!!!!!" yelled Clair as she ran out of the boat.

"That was so much fun," said Candy as they go off. "MATTY!!!" she yelled as she ran into Matthew's arms.

"Matty?" asked Drew and Ethan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candy: I made that up in the two day time I was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dock of Shame--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candy and Matthew started to make out.

"I'm going to leave," said Drew as she walked away.

"Same," said Lyddie as she and the others followed.

In the next hour, the campers were catching up on what happened. Ethan, having read the entire book he got in the last episode was able to get Drew with him alone for a moment.

"Drew, there is something I want to tell you," said Ethan.

"Okay, shoot."

"Listen, I am out of Evan's alliance."

Drew looked at him. "How do I know you aren't lying?" she asked.

"Whould I ever lie to you?" he asked getting closer.

"Well....."

"Don't answer that." The two laughed.

"What are we doing?" asked Drew. "This is stupid. I'm sorry for not trusting you. Can we be friends again?"

The word "friends" struck Ethan hard.

"Sure," he was able to get out.

"Awesome," said Drew as she hugged him then kissed him on his temple and left.

Ethan could feel himself turn red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 hour later: Campgrounds---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Campers," said Chris as he walked out with a wig on.

"What's with the wig Chris?" asked Lyddie.

"Yeah, bad hair day?" asked Drew.

"None of your concern," said Chris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: That stuff so totally worked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campgrounds-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now today's challenge is a swimming race. Everyone must participate. Wait.....where's Candy and Matthew?"

"Probably on the beach, making out," said Sienna.

"Figures," said Chris. "So, I want all of you to get into you swim-suits and meet me back here in ten."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Cabin-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo dude," said Cooper as he came up to Ethan. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Ethan as he put on his black speedo and a white shirt.

"No, something is wrong," said Cooper as he striped his cloths to his board shorts.

"It's just Drew. I really like her, and today, she told me she wanted to make up as friends. What do I do?"

"Don't rush her," said Cooper. "Let her take her time and she will come to you."

"Thanks Coop."

"No problem."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campgrounds--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay camper," said Chris as he looked around. "Still no Candy and Matthew? Okay, so you see that orange marker in the water?"

"You mean the one that is over 1,000 miles away?" asked Evan.

"Exactly. You will swim to that and back. When you are done, run to your cabin, get dressed and run into the mess hall. First person to do that win immunity tonight. You get it? Good now get into the water!"

The campers piled into the lake.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!!" and Chris shot a pistol which hit an eagle and landed infront of him. Chris looked down at it and his wig fell off revealing a big frizz ball of different neon colors. Chris shoved the bird away and jammed his wig back on.

"Umm....let's see how the contestants are doing!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Middle of Nowhere-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyddie and Drew are together near the front.

"Where do you think Candy and Matthew are?" she asked.

Drew shrugged.

"Probably where we left them."

Ethan was a head of all, getting closer to the marker. Evan was close behind, Clair was about to pass Evan, then came Lyddie and Drew, Dean was shortly behind, Cooper was imbetween Clair and Evan, and Sienna was in the back, barely a few feet away from shore.

"I hate this crappy show," she murmured.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One hour later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In one hour's time, everyone except for Sienna had finished the swim. Drew and Lyddie were getting dressed, and ran into the Mess Hall.

"Made it," said Drew as she and Lyddie sat with their friends.

"Well, this could be a while," said Lyddie.

"Good thing I always keep somw cards with me," said Drew as she took out a deck of card and started to do some tricks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyddie: Does Drew always have something fun up her sleeve?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your really good," said Cooper.

"Oh yeah," said Dean. "Where did you learn these?"

Drew fell silent.

"She doesn't need to tell you guys," said Ethan. "It's her buisness, plus everyone knows a magician never tells his secrets."

Drew looked up at him and saw Ethan wink at her. This made her smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: That was so sweet of Ethan!

Ethan: I know the story, and I know how hard it was for her to tell me about it. I didn't want her to go through any more pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 20 games of BS and 5 games of golf, Sienna finally walked in.

"Aw man," said Drew. "And I was kicking your guys butts in golf. Sienna, couldn't you have taken a little longer?"

"Looks like karma has my side," said Ethan. Drew laughed.

"It took you that long to finish the challenge?" asked Lyddie.

"No," replied Sienna. "I took a shower and also applied make-up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessioanls------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean: She did WHAT!!!???

Lyddie: That girl has problems

Cooper: That was just wrong, though Chris did say nothing about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew, Lyddie, Cooper, Dean and Ethan all cursed under their breath.

"Well, now that Sienna is here, it is time for the campfire ceremony. Ethan, because you won you are safe for this week, and you get a prize which I will tell you once today's loser walks the Dock of Shame.

"Uh, Chris," said Clair. "WHAT ABOUT TASER!!!! HE IS STILL OUT THERE!!!!"

Chris groaned. "Well go get him then!" Clair nodded and ran out of the mess hall.

"Wait, what about the lovebirds?" asked Cooper.

"They didn't participate, but you can still vote one of them off."

"I GOT HIM!!!!" yelled Clair as she ran in with a water-logged taser in her hands. "I almost lost him when he got caught in those shark teeth!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Campers," said Chris as he walked out with a plate of marshmallows. "These marshmallows are you life here at camp. This fluffy sugary creation of awesomeness is you life here. If I call your name, come get a marshmallow. If I don't, then you must immediatly walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back....EVER!!!!"

The campers looked bored.

"Oh come on!! Look scared for the cameras!!!"

"Why would we?" asked Candy, then went back to making out with Matthew.

"Okay then, I'll do this quickly. Ethan, Evan, Drew, Lyddie, Dean, Cooper, Sienna and Clair," he said each name and tossed them a marshmallow. The final two were Candy and Matthew. They looked at each other, worried.

"And the final marshmallow goes to......"

***

"........Matthew."

"NO CANDY!!!" he yelled.

"Matty, it will be okay."

"No it won't! I'll crack without you. I'm going with you."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutly!"

"Okay then. Both of the love birds are going home tonight. Man, I wished they wouldn't. Drama is gone!!!"

Candy and Matthew went down the Dock of Shame and onto the Boat of Losers.

"Well, good-bye crappy camp," said Candy.

"No more.......wait......what was the prize?" asked Matthew.

Candy shrugged and the two continued to make-out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that night---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys, got the plan down?" asked Drew. She, Ethan, Lyddie, Cooper, and Dean were all outside Chris' trailer making a plan to get Chris to show his hair.

"Got it," said Lyddie.

"Okay, Dean your on!"

Dean nodded as he got into costume. He was dressed up as a channel owning millionares. He walked up to Chris' door and knocked. Chris came out wearing his wig.

"CONGRATS CHRIS MCCLAIN!!!!" said Dean.

"Who are you?" asked Chris.

"Martin McSleeves," said Dean. "I am the new owner of a talk show on my new channel. McSleeves Prime Time, and we have chosen you to be our host!"

"Really?" aske Chris sounding excited.

"Yes," said Dean. "I just need you to read this and sign it." Dean took out a big stack of papers.

"Okay then," said Chris. "This show's contract was even bigger!" and he sat down to read.

As he read, Ethan, Drew and Lyddie went inside.

"You ready?" asked Drew. The other two nodded as they started making Chris' trailer into a prank house.

--------------outside-----------------------

"Thank your Chris," said Dean as he took the contract. "I'll call you to tell you the times."

"Thank you Mr. McSleeves," said Chris as he walked into his trailer. Dean went to join his other friends in the bushes.

"Is Cooper positioned with the camera?" asked Dean.

"Yup," said Drew. "Now all we can do is wait."

------------------------------------The Trailer------------------------------------------

"Ah," said Chris as he got in his hot tub. "Too bad the campers couldn't do this challenge." He reached over to get his towel and noticed it was on the other side of the room. He got out and found his body covered in blue dye.

"What the?" he asked as he picked up his towel and started to wipe it off, but the towel had acid on it.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed as he ran for the hot tub and stepped into a pile of super glue and couldn't move his feet.

-------------------------------------Outside---------------------------------------------

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!" said Drew as she and her friends high-fived each other.

"That was wicked," said Ethan then he hugged Drew and Drew hugged him back.

"I can't wait to see Chris' face when he sees these in the magazines tomorrow," said Cooper as he looked at the pictures of Chris.

"Revenge is sweet," said Dean.

The teens started to walke back to the cabins, laughing all the way.

* * *

**So there is your chapter. Sorry TDITDAFAN and The Double-Faced Muse for voting off Candy and Matthew. *sigh* Our first couple!!!! I hope you will still read the story!!!! So, it wasn't too bad.....right? Anyways, before I forget (like last time) COOKIES FOR ALL!!!! *hands cookies* I have every type so take what you like. These cookies are dedicated to numbuh321. She and I PM every night for hours and she always reminds me to give cookies at the end to each chapter. U ROX NUMBUH321!!!!! Next chapter will be up whenever I want it to be. Have a good Sunday!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````----------------------**


	16. Boot Camp of Pain, Suffering, and DRAMA

**Okay peeps. Here is challenge #13!!!!!! 8 contestants. What will happen? Read to find out. **

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2. The campers competed in a swimming challenge. Candy and Matthew didn't compete in it because they were making out the whole time. Sienna was the last one to finish but it was Candy who got the boot. And because of Matthew's love for her, he went with her. Laster that night, a dude came to my place and wanted me to be the host for a new channel. That was all a prank which I figured out when I saw THIS!!!! *Chris holds up magazine with his colorful hair, screaming, and covered in whipped cream* NOT COOL!!!! Anyways, will I punish the campers for their irresponsible behavior? Find out today on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3:00 a.m.: Campgrounds-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY MAGGOTS!!!!" yelled Chef through a megaphone.

Clair came running out of the girl's trailer and stood in front of Chef.

"Clair and Taser reporting for duty sir!" she said.

"Well it looks like someone is on it today!" Chef yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: How she does it every day, I'll never know.

Sienna: When this is over, I'm gonna ring her skinny, little neck.

Lyddie: Its like she has a mental alarm clock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Camp Grounds------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THe other campers came slugging out of their trailers.

"Man, and I thought Chris was cold," said Cooper.

"Chef, why is Chris not here?" asked Evan.

"Pretty boy wanted ME to be incharge of today's challenge."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan: Him? Incharge of today's challenge? This will be a laugh

Lyddie: Why the devil

Ethan: This is gonna be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Camp Grounds-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why is that?" asked Drew.

"Because of the prank YOU and your friends played on Chris the other night."

"Oh, you mean *whipps out magazine* this one?"

All the campers including Chef start to laugh hard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: That was so much fun.

Lyddie: It was wicked.

Cooper: I haven't laughed that hard in years.

Ethan: Best night of my life.

Dean: I can't believe he bought the contract plan!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Camp Grounds---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, and I want to thank you so much for doing that!" said Chef.

"We did rock it," said Lyddie as she high-fived Drew.

"ANYWAYS!!!!" said Chef. "Today's challenge is to survive boot camp, with ME!!"

Everyone groaned.

"Hey," said Chef. "Be glad there's eight of you. When I did this last, there was a ton more."

"Will it be the same?" asked Dean.

"Well.......I DON'T KNOW YET MAGGOT! IT'S CALLED MAKING IT UP AS YOU GO!!!! "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean: Chef needs to learn about two words. Notebook and Chill Pill

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Out side the Cabins-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I want everyone to get dressed at meet me at the dock in 04 hours."

Everyone looked confused.

"MEET ME BACK HERE IN AN HOUR MAGGOTS!!"

Everyone obeyed and ran to their cabins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Cabin---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just hope he isn't going to make us do anything crazy," said Sienna. "Like climb a wall."

"It's called Boot Camp princess," said Drew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna: WHat is wrong with her? She is a crime to females. Her and her skater friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Cabin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna huffed and went to take a shower.

"Clair and Taser LOVE boot camps!!" said Clair. "Like this one time........."

"We should ditch her," said Lyddie.

Drew nodded and the walked out to the showers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Cabin------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am going to take a shower," said Evan as he walked out of the cabin.

"Like any one cares," yelled Cooper as he put on his cloths.

"How bad do you think it will be?" asked Dean. "The same as season 1, better or worse?"

"I say same or worse and same just left the building," said Ethan.

"That is, if Chef decided to change it," said Cooper. "Remember how he reacted when we asked him?"

"But he did saw he was going to make it up as he went," Dean.

"True," said Cooper.

"I guess we'll just have to see," said Ethan as he walked out of th cabin to the dock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------04 hours: Dock of Shame-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the campers are alligned in perfect form.

"Wow," said Chef. "I am impressed. You all represent perfect form. Unlike last season's competers. Have you all taken Boot Camp?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooper: What?

Dean: Whoever has has either been in a) a war or b) gym class requirement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dock of Shame-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one said anything or moved a muscle.

"Okay then," said Chef. "Let's get started then. Last time,each team had to hold up a canoe. But since the teams are no more, that means you eight will need to hold up two canoes. You will do this until one person goes to ring the bell on the dock. You can ring it whenever. So.....canoes up!!!"

The campers picked up the canoes and waited............for a very long time.

"It's been 3.5 1/2 hours and every camper is still going strong," said Chef as he got up and sat on the caneo.

"My arms hurt," said Sienna. "When will one of you drop out already!"

"Well if your arms hurt that much Sienna, then drop out yourself!" said Drew.

Sienna growled.

"Dude, my arms feel like lead," said Cooper.

"Same here," said Dean. "I don't think I can do this much longer!"

"Hey guys, look at Sienna," said Ethan.

The guys watched as Sienna slowly let go of the caneo and rang the bell. All the campers dropped the caneo which still had Chef on it.

"YA!!!!!" yelled CHef as he went down. All the campers laughed.

"Okay," said CHef. "Preppy girl, you go back to you cabin and do whatever. You are done with today's challenge."

Sienna groaned and slowly walked away.

"Now the rest of you, follow me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me guess," said Evan. "This challenge is to write a 400 word essay on how much we love you?"

"NO MAGGOT!!!!!" yelled Chef. "I figured out something better."

"Like what?" asked Ethan. "Writing an essay on how much we hate Chris?"

Chef hesitated. "What are they teaching you kids in school these days?" he mumbled.

"Again, Math," said Drew.

Chef looked like he was about to blow.

"ANYWAYS," she said. "Yes and no. Yes, with the subject, no with the word amount."

"Well make it as long as you want," said Cooper. "I have a whole list!"

"Okay then," said Chef. "You will all do over 10,000 words!"

Everyone looked at Cooper.

"What?" he asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------COnfessionals------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooper: Why did I open mybig mouth?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campers took a seat and Chef dumped a stack of paper on each table.

"You have one hour, GO!!!!!"

_One hour later_

"Okay, lets see what you came up with," said Chef as he picked up all the papers. He looked at them and his face turned red.

"WHY ARE ALL THESE PAPERS BLANK MAGGOTS!!!" he yelled.

"You didn't give us anything to write with," said Evan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan: Eventhough Chef is a military guy, he isn't that smart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh," said CHef. "Well then why didn't anybody tell me?"

"You were at the Hot Tub trailer the whole time," said Dean.

"OOOOOO!!!!! Hot Tub!!!!" said Clair.

"THAT'S IT!!!! DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 100 MAGGOTS!!!! Whoever doesn't complete it, they are OUT!!!"

"Well that sucks," said Cooper as he dropped down and started to do 100.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooper: My guess, he couldn't think of anything else to torture us with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 10 seconds and Clair pops up.

"I'M DONE!!!" she yells.

"Already?" asks Chef.

"Yeah," said Clair. "I can do 100 more if you want."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyddie: How did she so that?

Drew: How that girl's brain works, I will never know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't need to solidure," said Chef. "Go take a break."

"OKAY!!!" she yelled as she ran out of the Mess Hall.

"PUSH!!! PUSH MAGGOTS **_PUSH_**!!!!!" yelled Chef.

"Done," said Ethan as he stood up, arm feeling numb.

"Finished!" said Drew as she high-fived Ethan.

"Good job maggots," said Chef. "Unfortunatly it's just going to get worse. You get until the rest of these losers finish."

The two sighed and ran out of the Mess Hall.

"Now for the rest of you. CONTINUE!!!!"

Everyone sighed as the continued their push-ups.

"I can't do it!" said Cooper. "I give up!"

"So do I," said Lyddie.

"Skater Chick and Surfer Dude are out!" said Chef. "The rest of you, come with me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyddie: If it was going to be harder than that, I was done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Beach---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chef and the five remaining campers are shown at the beach where some sort of contraption is set up.

"This is where you will be tested on your will power," said Chef.

"As in?" asked Dean.

"English please," said Drew.

"You will be attathed to these electrical cords over night. Every time you try to fall asleep, they will shock you until you awaken. This will go on all night. Now Corn and Alex will be helping you get the cords on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: This is going to be painful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Beach------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corn comes skipping out and Alex walks over. After they help get the contestants' cords on, Chef stepps in front of the campers.

"It's about 7 hours until morning. You will start.......now!"

A few hours pass and all the campers look like they are going to fall any moment. Dean is about to fall asleep but is shoken with the bolt.

"That's it!!!" he yelled. "I am done!"

"He's out," said Chef doing a baseball umpire move. "We only have four left to go."

1 minute is left and the four are still standing strong.

"AH!" yelled Evan. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Pretty boy's out," said Chef. "And with 30 seconds left, there are still three. Will anyone crack?"

"Your going down dude," said Drew to Ethan.

"Highly doubt it," he replied.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,.....1. TIME!!!" yelled Chef. Alex and Corn came out again and help the remaining three campers out of their equipment.

"That was torture!!" said Drew.

"I LOVED it," said Clair. "It just reminded me of being zapped by a taser. Trust me, I've had worse."

"Okay, good to know," said Ethan.

"MAGGOTS!" yelled Chef. The remaining three went up to Chef. "Now we are going to be playing a game of Simon Says."

"What happened to Boot Camp?" asked Ethan.

"Would you rather learn the dance to Thriller?" asked Chef.

"Simon Says it is," replied Ethan.

"Okay then, Simon says, touch you foot." The campers touched their foot.

"Hey, this is easy," said Clair.

"Touch your ear," said Chef. Clair touched her ear.

"CRAZY GIRL IS OUT!!!" yelled Chef.

"But you said to touch my ear!!" protested Clair.

"But Simon didn't say," replied Chef.

"I thought you were Simon," said Clair.

"WOULD SOMEONE GET CRAZY GIRL OFF THE AREA!!!" yelled Chef. An intern came in and pulled out a taser.

"TASER!!" yelled Clair as she chased after the taser which the intern threw into the woods.

"And Prankster and Bad Boy are the final two," said Chef. "We will be doing a speed round to see who wins. Simon says touch your head, Simon says touch your knee, Simon says do the zombie walk.........."

This went on for hours and the two still were doing fine.

"Okay, let's do this how we did it last time," said Chris.

"And how was that?" asked Drew.

Camera shows Drew and Ethan hanging upsidown from a tree.

"This is your genious plan?" she asked.

'Hey, I didn't plan ahead," said Chef.

"Figures," said Ethan which made Drew laugh.

"NO TALKING MAGGOTS!!!" yelled Chef.

The two fell silent.

Hours passed and they two haden't moved. CHef, who left for a while, came back and looked at them in amazement.

"You still up there? Last season could barely do 10 minutes. You will have to decide who will win."

"How....." started Ethan but Drew cut him off.

"You can win," she said. "You need the immuntiy more than I do." She jumped off the tree, doing a backflip and landed gracefully.

"AND BAD-BOY'S THE WINNER!!!" exclaimed Chef who was in tears. "I don't think I would ever be so happy to finally be done. Solidure," he said referring to Ethan. "I will go to war with you any day."

"Ummm, Thanks?"

"No problem."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So campers," said Chris. "How was Boot Camp?"

"I would rather prefer doing another one of your sick challenges," said Sienna.

"Hey, you weren't the one who got shock 24 times that night," said Drew.

"But that was the best part," said Clair.

"ANYWAYS!!" intererupted Chris. "Since Ethan survived all the challenges, he wim immunity this week. That means, the rest of you are targets. When I call your name, come get a marshmallow. If I don't then you must immediatly walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back....EVER!!!"

"Bum bum BA!!!!" said Dean. Everyone looked at him.

"Sound effects," he said.

"Thanks for the consideration Dean but we edit that part in later. Tonight's marshmallows go to Ethan, Drew, and Clair." The tree went up and grabbed their marshmallows. "Lyddie, Dean, and Sienna." Those three got their marshmallows. The final two were Evan and Cooper. "And the final marshmallow goes to...."

*******

***************

* * *

****************

************  
*********

"......Evan."

"NO!!!!" screamed Lyddie.

"Lyddie," said Cooper. "Don't blow this because of me. Still try your hardest and try to win this. You promise?"

"Promise," said Lyddie and she and Cooper did their handshake then hugged.

"Good-bye Cooper," said Chris as he broke the hug and shoved Cooper to the Dock of Shame.

* * *

**So I'm finishing this in Latin class. So if I fail the next test, I'm blaming you!!! This was a fun one to write. I knew Boot Camp with CHef was a wanted one by many so I hope I satisified all of you. Sorry Cooper's creater for voting him off. (I don't get my email at school so I can't find out the creater's name. I think it's Disney Princess Dani.) I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I do have a four day weekend this week so I might be able to do one chapter each day. We'll see. Also, Lydia has.....umm........yeah. And I am oin need of another character person be with me. If you want to, then PM me. Contest ends soon!!!! Now I got to go, or else I'll get in trouble with Dr. Green. I hope to see you soon!!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
THe Hatter's Daughter /\  
------------------------````----------------------------------**


	17. A Not So Origional Challenge

**Challenge #14 is here and we have 7 contestants left. What will happen? Read and find out!!!!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2. After the Fright Fest I had the pervious night, I decided to leave CHef incharge, and he did the tradidional Boot Camp. The campers were foced to go through a series of painful challenges. These involved shock treatments, push-ups, and late night homework. The final two were to hopeful lovebirds to be, Drew and Ethan. Drew let Ethan wil which ment he got immunity for the week. In the end, the second lovebird couple was split up as Cooper walked the Dock of Shame. Will Lyddie be able to hold up without Cooper? Will Ethan and Drew become more than friends? Who will go home this time? Find out today on Total Drama Island: Season 2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------5 a.m.: Girl's Cabin-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only girl asleep is Sienna. Then you hear Chris yell into his megaphone.

"WAKE UP CAMPERS!!!! I LET YOU SLEEP IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sienna groaned and got out of bed. She looked at Drew, Clair and Lyddie with a surprised face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna: Has no one in this crappy camp heard of sleeping in?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Cabin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you two doing up already?" she asked.

"Chris' schedual has gotten to us," said Lyddie.

"Yes but Clair never sleeps. She is ALWAYS watching!!!!"

"Right," said Drew. "Good to know. Oh, and have fun taking a cold shower."

Sienna groaned and slugged to the showers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Pit-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris, why do we have to get up NOW!!??" asked Drew. "I'm still tired from yesterday."

"Well then this should help you," said Chris as he stepped away to reveal the Hot Tub trailer.

"You mean?" asked Dean with wide eyes.

"Yup," said Chris. "You will be spending a few hours in this trailer."

The campers cheered as they got their swimsuits and went into the Hot Tub trialer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna: When Chris said that, I was so happy.

Evan: This is just what I need.

Drew: This will be relaxing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the Hot Tub trailer---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This feels so good," said Sienna.

"This will probably be the first and last time I agree with you," said Drew.

"If only Cooper was here," said Lyddie.

"It's okay Lyddie," said Dean. "Maybe you can win this thing for the both of you."

"Maybe," said Lyddie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyddie: I hope Dean is right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hot Tub Trailer--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For once I agree with Chris' idea for a challenge," said Evan.

"What is the challenge exactly?" asked Ethan.

The other shrugged it off and relaxed in the Hot Tub.

A few hours later, the campers were dressed and relaxed.

"Are you all relaxed?" he asked the campers.

"Oh yes," said Lyddie. "Even a little sleepy."

"That's good," said Chris. "Well, maybe not, because today's challenge is an Awake-A-Thon!!

"What?" asked Ethan in an angry voice. "I thought that the Hot Tub was the challenge!"

"Then what would be the challenge exactly?"

Ethan fell silent.

"See," said Chris. "No fun for the need something to raise the ratings!! So we are going to see who out of the seven of you can stay awake the longest!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------COnfessionals------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan: Not cool Chris.

Dean: I'l never forgive him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Outside----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" asked Clair who was still a little out of it.

"Oh how classic," said Evan.

"I know right?" asked Chris. "Now, if you will all follow me to the campfire pit."

"This is going to be painful," said Drew as she walked away.

"I agree," said Ethan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Pit---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So campers," said Chris. "You will be staying here until we have a winner. You may only leave to go to the bathroom. We will bring you food and water so that you don't die. Like last season, the 80 someodd hours wouldn't have been possible without food. Any questions?"

"Will it be over soon?" asked Sienna.

"It will be once there is only one person awake," said Chris. "The Awake-A-Thon starts NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"How long do you think until everyone is out cold?" asked Ethan to Drew.

"About a day or two at least," replied Drew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------12 hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was puffy eyed and yawning.

"CLAIR IS SO HYPER!!!!!!" She yelled

"We heard you the first 10,000 times," said Sienna.

"Let the girl be," said Drew. "She'll just get more tired."

Clair started bouncing off the walls.

"CLAIR IS HYPER!!! CLAIR IS HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then she ran up a tree that was near by.

"That was strange," said Ethan.

A few seconds later, Clair fell out of the tree, fast asleep.

"And if things couldn't get any weirder."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------36 hour mark-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six became five as Lyddie fell asleep. Drew and Dean were trying hard to wake her up, but nothing worked.

"She's probably well into the second ramcycle by now," said Dean.

"Yeah, whatever that means," said Drew as she walked away and sat by a rock. Ethan came up to her.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure," said Drew. Ethan sat down.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Drew. "I usually take this time to daydream about stuff."

"Well, I don't share your imagination so, what else do you want to do?"

"How about that game Gewn and Trent played last season."

"Okay," said Ethan. "Favorite color?"

"Green, you?"

"Black."

"That suits you. Favorite Song?"

"Devil Wears Prada."

"David Cook."

"He's a singer sweetheart."

"Hey, who asked the question?"

Sienna was sitting on a rock chanting a few phrases to herself.

"Must stay up. Must stay up. Don't think of that warm, calming, soothing hot tu........." Sienna slowly said as she slowly fell asleep.

"That's three down, four to go," said Chris as he came out. "Campers, you have mad it to the 36 hour mark. We are now going to make it harder, which mean......"

"Fairy tale time?" asked Evan.

"Nope," said CHris. "Lullabys!!"

The four campers groaned.

"It's not as bad as fairy tales," said Drew.

"Oh, and did I mention, the lullabys will be about fairy tales!!"

"Spoke too soon," said Drew.

"The first one is the classic, the Sleeping Beauty."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan: Can this get anymore obvious?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Piit-42 hour mark-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that ends our montage of fairy tale lullabys," said Chris closing his book.

During it, Evan and Sienna fell asleep.

"I'll give you guys a few hours before the next part starts up."

Evan went to a tree and sat under it. Drew and Ethan picked up where their game was.

"Favorite food?" asked Ethan.

"Pizza."

"Microwaved lasagna."

Drew snickered.

"Oh you think that's funny?" said Ethan in a flirty voice.

"Yes," said Drew. "Favorite actor/actress?"

"The really hot, sexy, blonde one."

"There are tons of hot, sexy blonde actresses," said Drew.

"Oh yeah? You have a better one?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Who?"

"andrewleepotts," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Andrew Lee Potts," she said.

"Whose he?"

"Just the most dreamy guy in the universe."

"I'm not gonna ask," said Ethan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------50 hour mark-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three remaining campers were in sitting looking like they were dead.

"Well," said Chris. "I've tried everything. From fairy tale lullabys to the History of Canada editions 1 AND 2!!! And we still have three left. For once, I give up!! Your on your own," he said and walked away.

Drew was slowly starting to close her eyes.

"Drew," said Ethan. "DREW!!" he yelled as she landed on the ground. "Wake up!!" he yelled but she was already asleep.

"We're down to the final two," said Chris. "Who will win victorious?"

Ethan was kneeling beside Drew, looking at her.

"Why do you deserve her?" asked Dean. Ethan turned around to see him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You tried to get close to Drew only because you were working for your brother. Cooper told me. Drew's been hurt enough in her life, she doesn't need a two-timming jackass as her boyfriend."

"I am nothing like my brother," said Ethan. "I have changed and am no longer in his stupid alliance."

"How can I trust you with her?" asked Dean. "She is like my sister. I can't let her get hurt and I know you are the kind of guy who would do that."

"How can I prove it to you then?" asked Ethan.

"Protect her for me," said Dean. "if I go, and if ANYTHING happens to her, your out."

"Shouldn't she decide that?" asked Ethan.

"Yes," said Dean. "But if you do something wrong that makes me mad, then I know your not right for her."

Dean spit on his hand and held it out.

"We have a deal?"

Ethan followed the jesture and agreed.

What they didn't know was that Evan was watching them from the bushes.

"This is payback time," he said then left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were not doing that well and Chris was getting impatient.

"When will you guys fall asleep already?" he asked.

"Hey. last season's campers stayed up longer," said Ethan.

"Yes, but back then, I had fan mail about the new show. Now, I'm doing nothing and am just bored the whole time!!!"

"Ever heard of a book? asked Alex the intern's voice from behind the camera.

"SHUSH!!!" said Chris in an ignorant way.

All of a sudden, Dean fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"And Ehtan is tonights winner!!!" said Chris. "The rest of you, I'll see at the campfire ceremony tonight!!!"

"Time for my payback," said Evan as he went to the bathrooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris comes out with a plate of 6 marshmallows.

"Tonight," he says. "Is an important night. For tonight, we find out which of these seven campers will move on the the final six. If I call your name, come up to my awe-inspiring face, and recieve a marshmallow. For the camper whose name I do not call, you must Innediatly walk the Dock of Shame, Catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back, EVER!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew:Yeah, still needs some more origionality

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I came back," said Dean.

"I mean at this point," said Chris. "So the first marshmallow goes to Ethan." Ethan goes up, grabbs his marshmallow, and heads for the guy's trailer for bed.

"Drew, Lyddie, Clair and Sienna, your all safe too."

The girls went to get their marshmallows then also headed back to the cabins.

"What?" asked Chris. "No one wants to see who goes home tonight?"

"We already know," yelled Drew and shut the cabin door shut.

"That makes me suspicious," mumbled Chris.

The final two campers were Evan and Dean.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...."

***

"...........Evan."

"WHAT!!!" yelled Drew and Lyddie who whammped their cabin door opened.

"Ah. so it seems that who you thought was not correct."

"Your damn right," said Drew as she came down.

"Well, you might want to see this," Chris said pulling out a TV.

_Confessionals--------------------------_

_So I decided to let Sienna and Clair in on the plan. THe three of us all voted for Dean. Then I just pursuaded Ethan in voting him off too and there, 4 votes for Dean. Bye man. Your second chance is up._

Drew stood there with her mouth opened. Lyddie looked prepared to pull her back incase she went charging for Evan. And at just the wrong moment, Ethan shows up.

"So, Evan, is Dean............." he starts but gets a glare from Drew.

"What did you do?" she asked the twins.

"Caused drama and boosted the ratings."

"Thank you," said Chris.

"Drew, a word please," said Dean.

Drew nodded and followed him.

"I asked him to vote me off. That's why he gave into his brother do easily," he said.

"Why?" asked Drew.

"I'm doing this unfairly. Plus, he really likes you. It's not his fault, its mine."

Drew got closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"Have fun with the others," said Drew.

"I will," he said. He looked her into the eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't take it the wrong way," he said.

"Why would I?" she asked. "You are more of a brother to me."

Dean smilied, hugged her, and left without another word.

Drew walked back to the cabins to see Ethan waiting outside the girl's cabin.

"Hey," he said, "about tonight, it was."

Drew held up a hand in silence.

"It's fine," she said.

"You sure?" asked Ethan.

"Positive," said Drew then went into the girls' cabin.

* * *

**Ta-da!!!!! There is challenge #15!!!! The final six are Clair, Drew, Lyddie, Sienna, Ethan, and Evan. To think the only boys left are the twons. (it just happened that way) Sorry GossipQueen101 for eliminating Dean. Speaking of Dean, he and Drew are NOT in a relationship (in case of future complaints and questions.) This is just one of those ackward situations. There will be a poll after the story to see if you guys like DXE or DXD. **

**Yes I know. "Good job Logan, the Awake-A-Thon is SO origional!!!!" I had the rest of the challenges figured out but couldn't think of one for this chapter. VampireGirl576, I will get to your idea. Don't worry, it's coming up. I would also like to thank Numbuh321 who has kindly reminded me that cookies were not given last chapter. I am sorry. Latin class makes you forget things easily. SO.....*hands out cookies* COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!!**

**Now about the character thing in the last chapter, it was ment to be for something else completly. Sorry for those who did submit. It was an email for my school. My best friend is my new third person. Me, her and Cameron the Random are good friends and are the new _SyFY's Wonderland in St. Louis_ group. Sadly, that is not the pen name. I want people to know me for the crazy reviewer from August to mid-December who wrote long skit like reviews for many stories. (I still do some of those.) **

**Also good news!!! I got my friend addicted to SyFy's Alice...........DANG WRONG STORY!!!!!!!!!! *sorry* **

**Well that's all for now. Sorry for the long author's note. Had a lot to write about.**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter/Hatter's daughter /\  
--------------------------------```----------------------------------**


	18. Go Cart Drama

**Hey peeps. Hope you enjoyed those cookies!!! Here is challenge #15!!!!! I'm glad so many of you liked my last chapter. This one is gonna be ACTION PACKED!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!! Review at the bottem!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for some of the challenge ideas and Drew. **

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2! The seven remaining campers competed in an Awake-A-Thon to see who would make it to the top 6. Lyddie longed for her boyfriend and Dean and Ethan argued about Drew. In the end, Dean went home, but before doing that, talked with Drew. They worked things out and he left her with a smile on her face. In deeper terms, kissed her. With six left, they left me with nothing else but to make this challenge ACTION PACKED!!!!! Who will go? Who will stay? Find out, right now, on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan walks up to Lyddie and Drew who are playing cards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew: I have played cards my whole life. My grandpa taught me when I was 4.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I win," said Drew as she laid down her hand.

Lyddie sighed. "Your too good."

"Hey guys," said Ethan. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," said Drew.

Lyddie nudged her and left the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyddie: They nedded their moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," said Drew.

"So," said Ethan.

They stayed in silence for a while.

"So, I was thinking, tonight we could......." but Ethan got interrupted by Chris who came barging in.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

The campers murmered cuss words.

"Today's challenge is going to be a fun one."

"How would you define fun?" asked Evan.

"Today, we are having a Go Cart challenge!!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Clair. "I love go carts!!! I once made one and won a race that was for the school championships!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clair: I have won go cart racing for the longest time. My seecret formula in making them helps every year!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD!!!" came a familiar voice from behind the camera. Corn came swopping down from out of no where.

"SO DO I!!!" she yelled. Then the girls got into conversation on their past with go carts.

"Corn," groaned Chris. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the word Go Carts and came running," she said.

"Well, now LEAVE!!!"

"Okay," Corn said then left.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, today, each contestant will be making their own Go Carts and they will be tested."

"How are we going to make them?" asked Sienna.

"If you would follow me to the arts and crafts center, you'll see."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arts and Crafts-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you can see a big pile of rusty old three times used parts that every person would need to make a go cart. You must build it on your own go cart by using your own memory."

"What if we don't know how to make one?" asked Sienna.

"Then guess," said Chris. "You have one hour to make your carts, then you will race them. Your hour starts................NOW!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna: Last season, when they made bikes, Chris gave them a manual!!! Why do we get the harder challenges?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arts and Crafts--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The contestants started to grab rusty old parts.

"Clair is gonna BOMB this one," said Cliar as she picked up a bunch of pieces.

"Are you sure you'll need 10 whells?" asked Drew.

"They'll give Clair EXTRA speed!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clair: Part uno of my secret formula.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arts and Crafts--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay then," said Drew as she grabbed 4 whells and a few other parts.

"What's this?" asked Sienna who was referring to an axel.

"That's what connects the wheels together princess," said Ethan as he grabbed some parts.

"Then where are the engins?" she asked.

"There are no engins in go carts," said Lyddie.

"Then how do they move?"

"They use the force of gravity," said Drew.

"Then......"

"AHHH!!!!" yelled Lyddie. "Come on guys, lets start," and she pulled Ethan and Drew to a place to start building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyddie: It gets really annoying when people ask stupid questions.

Sienna: I've never made one before!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arts and Crafts-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see," said Evan who was trying to build his cart. "This goes here and this goes here. I'm done!!!" Then the whole thing falls apart. "Son of a.................."

The camera goes to Clair who is rapidly building her car, then to Sienna who is trying to put it together. It finally goes to Ethan, Lyddie, and Drew who were almost done.

"Have you guys ever gone go carting?" asked Ethan.

"I've been a few times," said Lyddie.

"Where I'm from, they have a big race every year. My frined Dan and I would always make a car every year and race it. We've won for the past 3."

"Cool," said Lyddie.

"Yeah, cool," said Ethan with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"I'll be right back," said Drew and left.

Ethan threw a piece at a tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan: If she has a boyfriend, I've been hitting on her, I will be made the stupidest fool ever!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arts and Crafts-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that about?" asked Lyddie.

"She has a boyfriend."

"What Dan?" she asked.

Ethan nodded.

"Well, my friend, you are stupid. SHe has TONS of friends who are guys."

"She does?" he asked.

"Yeah. I would have thought you would have guessed that when she became friends with a tomboy and three guys."

"Three?" asked Ethan.

"Cooper, Dean, and you."

"Are you sure that this....Dan guy doesn't like her."

"Well, Drew says he hasn't ever said anyything. That means you get her, I guess."

Ethan smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan: That is a relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arts and Crafts------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem."

**_Intercom: Attention campers, please bring your go carts to the big cliff in 5 minutes. It's time to ride them!!!!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Big Cliff------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six campers are at the top of the hill with Chris and Chef. Each go cart was different. Clair's was bright orange and neon green with tasers all over it. Evan's was red and shinny. Ethan's was black with a white skull and cross bones and white flames. Drew's was blue with green flames. Lyddie's was red with orange and yellow stripes on it. Sienna's was pink with white polka-dots.

"Okay campers," said Chris. "You all will be racing your go carts down the hill. Top three will go into the final round for immunity. Okay everyone, go carts on the starting line. Chef, if you please?"

Chef comes out in a referee costume and is carring a whistle and a flag.

"On your mark," said Chef.

"WAIT!!!" yelled Clair.

"What now Clair?" Chris whinned.

"I need to put this in my cart," she said holding up a big jug of a black liquid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clair: Part dose to my secret formula!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Big Hill----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, hurry up then!!" yelled Chris.

Once Clair's cart was filled with the stuff, Chef continued.

"On your mark, get set, GO!!!!" and the campers were off.

Clair took off and pushed a button.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clair: The final part!!! Top five here I come!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Race------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That made her car explode and sending her, Drew and Lyddie into the air, landing on the beach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confesisonals-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clair: I may have put a little too much black liquid in my cart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Race--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And it looks like Drew, Lyddie, and Clair are out. Chef, go take care of them, I'll finish over here."

Chef nodded and went down to the beach.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Drew, whose head was bleeding.

"You should come with me," he said taking Drew to the medical tent.

Back at the bottom of the hill.

"Hey, where's the others?" asked Evan.

"They all are in the medical tent," said Chris.

"What happened?" asked Ethan.

"Clair's car exploded and sent Lyddie, herself, and Drew flying onto the beach."

"Are they okay?" asked Ethan.

"You'll find out when someone wins the challenge," said Chris. "Now, will you bring your carts up the hill again."

"As in carry them?" asked Sienna.

"Is there any other way?" asked Chris.

The campers groaned as then lugged their go carts up the hill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna: I hate Chris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Medical Tent------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, crazy girl and blonde skater chick are okay. Other skaterchick might be a while.

"Okay!!!" yelled Clair who ran out of the medical tent.

"I'm gonna stay here," said Lyddie.

Chef nodded.

"Will she be okay?" she asked.

"It depends on how much blood she's lost. She could be out for a while."

Lyddie gulped and nodded in understandment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Top of the Hill-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone got to the top and where trying to catch their breath.

"Good news," said Chris. "Lyddie and Clair are alright."

"What about Drew?" asked Ethan.

"Ethan, getting soft are we?" asked Evan.

"Shut up," said Ethan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan: What is Evan's problem? I'm not the baby of the house.

Evan: Bullying is my thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Top of the Hill-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, she's lost a lot of blood from the explosion, and we don't know how she'll turn out."

Ethan gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan: Clair, if your watching this. Let's just say, theres a storm coming!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Top of the Hill-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But onward with the challenge!!!! If the three of you will put your carts on the start line."

The campers did that and got in.

"Ready, Set, GO!!!!!"

The campers took off with Ethan in the lead. Then Evan bumped him and went up in front. Ethan returned the action. As the two were fighting, Sienna went ahead and took the lead. The boys didn't notice this until she was about 10 feet away from the finish line. The twins tried to catch up but it was too late. Sienna crossed the finish line and won the race.

"And Sienna wins!!!!" yells Chris.

"Isn't it obvious."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Confessionals---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna: I knew I was going to win.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bottom of the Hill------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sienna, tonight you win immunity, so that means, your safe."

"And my prize?"

"There are no prizes after the teams are dissolved, remember?"

"No," well, now you do.

"I'm going to check on Drew," said Ethan as he ran to the medical tent.

"Going to check on your girlfriend?" asked Evan while laughing.

Ethan shook it off and kept running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Medical Tent--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew was lying on a bed with her head wrapped up. Lyddie was beside her, waiting to hear what will happen.

"She's gonna be okay," said Chef.

Lyddie sighed.

"Once she wakes up, she'll be back to normal.

Just then, Ethan came running in.

"Is she okay?" he asked Lyddie.

"Yup," she said. "Just need to let her wake up."

"Ethan sighed and sait down in a chair.

"I'll be right back," said Lyddie as she got up.

"I'll be here," said Ethan, returning his attention back to Drew.

After a while, Drew started to stir. She fluttered her eyes opened and looked at Ethan.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh my god," he said and hugged her.

"Ethan, it's nothing," said Drew.

"You scared me," said Ethan.

"That much?"

"Hell yes!"

"Well, I'm okay now," said Drew as they broke from the hug.

The two looked at each other for a bit. Then Ethan started to lean in.

"I'm glad," he said.

When he was two inches away from her lips, they heard the tent flap open. They quickly broke apart.

"So close," murmured Ethan.

"Hey Lyddie," said Drew.

"Your okay," said Lyddie as she went to hug her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Good," said Lyddie, "because Chris is starting the ceremony in 5 minutes."

The three friends quickly got up and ran out the tent flap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris, as usual, walks out with a plate of marshmallows. "Campers, there are only six of you here, but only five marshmallows on this plate. So that means, after this ceremony, we'll be down to the bottom five, which means, one of you is going home tonight. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. If I don't then you must immediatly walk the Dock of SHame, Catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back........"

"EVER!!!" yelled the six campers.

"That's my speech," whined Chris.

"But it's the same, every single time," said Drew.

"I changed it one time."

"Yeah, but that was once," said Sienna.

"Can we continue? Or do all of you want to lose today?"

Everyone fell silent.

"I thought so," said Chris. "This first marshmallow goes to Sienna."

Sienna walked up to Chris and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Ethan, Evan, and Lyddie." The three got their marshmallows.

"Drew, Clair, one of you is going home tonight. The final marshmallow goes to........"

***

***********

* * *

***********

***

"........Drew." Drew and Ethan let out a sigh in relief.

"Bye Clair."

"What do you mean," said Clair. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Look Clair, 10,000 tasers on that boat over there!!"

"Tasers?" asked Clair and saw the boat filled with tasers.

"TASERS!!!!" she yelled and ran for the boat.

"That did it," siad Chris. "All those tasers she got from her fans really did come in handy after all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Beach---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan is sitting on the beach, skipping rocks.

"I knew I would find you here," said a familiar voice.

He turned around and saw Drew there.

"Hey," he said.

"You wanted to see me tonight," she said.

"What?" asked Ethan.

"You know, this morning at the Mess Hall."

"Oh, yes right," said Ethan. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to come down here tonight.

"Well, I'm here am I not?" she said sitting next to him.

"You most certainly are," he said.

* * *

**So there is the long awaited challenge 15!!!!! I hope you guys liked it. So just to tell you, Drew and Ethan did NOT kiss at ALL in this chapter. I'm waiting for a different time, like when one of them gets voted off. IDK. I'm still figuring that part out. Sorry MySiGGY for voting Clair off. Corn will be sad to have her go cart buddy gone. But final six, that's pretty good. AND (before I forget) COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!! *hands out cookies* I need to remember to do this every chapter. I get complaints when I don't. Next chapter will be up before Tuesday, I hope. Until then, I'll c u later!!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````--------------------------------**


	19. Playa de Losers

**Hello people. Here is your next challenge, challenge #16!!! I'm glad so many of you liked the cookies, I put a lot of work into them. This challenge is not very origional, but I liked doing it so......ONWARD!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Drew. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2. The final six competed in a go cart race. First they made their carts, then raced them. In the first race, Clair's car exploded and caused herself, Lyddie, and Drew out on the challenge and into the medical tent. Drew probably experienced the worst of it. That ment Sienna, Evan, and Ethan were in the finals. Surpriesingly, Sienna won the challenge and invincibility. Clair was sent home and with a ton o tasers. Who will be voted off tonight? Find out, in the most boring idea I have probably ever come up with.......wait.......WHO WROTE THIS!!???

Chris comes off the screne to find the person and Drew, Lyddie, and Ethan come on.

"On Total Crappy Drama Island: Season 2!!!!" they all chant.

"Hey," said Chris coming back on screne. "Just because you get the day off, doesn't mean you become host!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dock of Shame-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello viewers," said Chris who was on a water ski. "Today, we will be visiting Playa de Losers. We decided to give the final five a break and lets them suffer each other for a challenge. Today, we'll be seeing what they think."

Chris rides to the Playa de Losers area. "Welcome to Playa de Losers. Lets go inside."

You see the 17 losers at the pool area hanging out. Candy and Matt are talking in the pool, Cienna is looking very pissed, Anna is reading a gossip magazine, and the rest are playing volleyball in the pool.

"For our first question for the campers. **_Hows it going?_**

Candy and Matt-

Candy: This place rocks.

Matt: Yeah, I mean, it's obvious that Chris would sent us here, but it's even cooler in person.

Candy: Yeah, and to think its really close to Camp Wawenaqua.

Matt: I know, it's weird really.

Anna and Cierra-

Anna is sitting reading a magazine and Cierra is looking mad.

Cierra: Don't get me wrong, this place is nice. I just am not in the mood for talking.

Anna: Hey, at least you made it farther than me.

Cierra: True, but still. I really wanted the......wait.

Richard is in the pool drinking a smoothie.

Richard: Dudes, this place ROCKS!!!! I mean, I'm mad I was voted off first, but this placed really calmed me.

Demi and Alexander are talking by the pool side. Demi is drawing something.

Demi: I mean, don't you think this whole thing is a little obvious?

Alexander: It is. Chris really needs to work on his origionality.

Demi: I totally agree. Well, it's done.

Demi gives Alexander a picture of him playing the guitar.

Alexander: I like it.

Kyra, Draco, and Jacob are in the pool talking when Kyra jumps.

Kyra: What was that?

Draco: What was what?

Kyra: It felt like something just zapped me.

Clair pops out of the water with a taser.

Clair: Sorry that was probably me. I like this thing. It's fun to play with. Especially on other people.

Jacob: Good to know.

Mo is sitting on a chair fooling with his guitar. Katt walks up.

KattL What are you doing?

Mo: i have absolutly no idea.

Katt: Well then, I guess the guitar isn't so hard to play.

Mo: Why do you say that?

Katt: Because for not really trying, it's a pretty good song.

Mo: You think so?

Katt: Can you show me? Or are you too much of a RENT-head to show me?

Mo: Come on.

**_What do you think of the final 5?_**

Cierra: I think that Sienna should be here and I should still be competing. Just because she and Evan started the alliance doesn't mean they get to hide things from the other members. Ugg, I hate them, and they will pay.

Kay-Co and Katt are sitting by each other.

Kay-Co: I'm just really mad that I got voted off for something I had no control over.

Katt: Actually, you did have control over it.

Kay-Co: Yeah, but I didn't know.

Katt: Still, I like the top five. I just want Evan gone. He was creppy and I think someday, he'll go mad.

Kay-Co: Now I agree with you on that.

Zack, Cooper, and Dean

Zack: I think that everyone in the competition are well chosen like the cast in The Blind Side (I don't really know, first thing I could think of.)

Dean: I'm just glad that Drew is still in and Ethan hasn't hurt her yet. I know she wants him, she's just too stubern to admit it.

Cooper: YEAH BABY!!! Lydddie is still going strong. That accident she got in last challenge really scared me.

Dean: Oh my god. I was worried sick about Drew. I almost went over there to see if she was alive.

Zack: You know, Clair made that explosion like the one in.........

Cooper and Dean groaned.

It was nightfall and all the campers were cheering to Mo and Alexander who were rocking their guitars on the very big amps. Then Chris switched them off. The campers groaned.

"What was that for?" asked Katt.

"It's time for you guys to vote," said Chris.

"Vote?" asked Kyra. "For what."

"Probably a vote to see who we want to see here tonight, like what he did with Lashawna," replied Kay-Co.

"Actually," said Chris. "I learned form last time. This time, each of you will be going inside and saing to the camera, who you want to see here."

"So like, who we want voted off?" asked Mo who was getting off the stage.

"No, if you could, who would you want to see here!!!"

"I still don't get it," said Anna.

"JUST SAY THE NAME OF WHO YOU WANT TO LIVE HERE WITH YOU GUYS FOR THE REST OF THE CONTEST!!!" yelled Chris.

The campers fell silent.

"Now that we understand what we are doing," said Chris. "Let's go from the first person voted off and up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inside the Hotel-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach: I would have to say Sienna because 1) she's evil and 2) she's hot.

Kyra: I want to see that horrible Evan here. He's a trouble maker that one.

Mo: I would have to say Evan.

Demi: Sienna, because she's a preppy, bitchy..........

Kay-Co- I don't know. None of them were on my team. But if anyone, Evan is the biggest threat.

Richard: I really don't care, but if anyone, I would say Ethan, because he's the one who pranked me with the tree incident. I saw him running away with someone. Because I don't know who that someone is, I'm blaming him.

Anna: I want to see Sienna here because she doesn't derseve to be here.

Cienna: Who do you think? SIENNA!!! For stealing my glory and for two-timming me!!!!

Katt: I would have to say Sienna. She was mean to all the girls.

Draco: Definantly Evan.

Jacob: Ethan, I don't like that guy.

Alexander: Ethan because he and I were the final two to get marshmallow the day I got voted off.

Candy: I don't know.....Sienna.

Matthew: I would have to say......Evan.

Cooper: I hate to say it but......Lyddie. NOT that I want her to loose. I just REALLY miss her!!!

Dean: I would say Evan, for twisting up a good guy like Ethan and making his life difficult for no good reason.

Clair: I just realized something, I LOVE TASER!!!! I think we should get married. THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back outside by the pool----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander and Mo were doing a duette with their guitars until Chris came in.

"Campers, I have the results."

"Whose coming back," said Cierra.

"Well, it's.......Drew."

"WHAT!!??" everyone yelled.

"Chris, I know for a fact that a thrid of us didn't vote for her," said Dean.

"That's the thing," said Chris. "No one voted for her, but eveyone else got one vote. So the producers and I decided to mix it up a bit to add more drama.

"Where is she?" asked Cooper.

"Still at camp," said Chris. "I'm going to go and get her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At camp----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YO DREW!!!" yelled Chris.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"You just got voted off the show."

"But we didn't have a challenge today."

"I know. We did the Playa de Losers challenge and they voted you off."

"They did what?" yelled Ethan comming out of his cabin.

"Didn't you hear, Drew's going back."

"What?" asked Lyddie coming out of the cabin.

"It's true," said Drew. "Bye Lyddie," she said hugging her. Then she turned to Ethan.

"I guess I'll see you soon," he said.

"I guess you will," said Drew.

They stood in ackward silence for a minute.

"We should," said Ethan holding out his arms. Drew did the same and hugged him.

"COME ON MAGGOT!!!" yelled Chef who pulled the two apart and started to drag Drew to the boat.

"But I was just......." started Ethan, but she was gone.

"You better win for me!!" yelled Drew.

"Don't worry," he yelled back. "I will."

Ethan watched as the boat left with Drew on it.

"I'll be okay," said Lyddie as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It won't be too long."

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter. *cowerds* yes I know the two didn't get their moment. It was a twist. Isn't Chris' mind evil? Anyways, I hoped you liked it. This is being done at 1 a.m. so I'm sorry if it's too short. I just wanted to get to the Top 4 before Tuesday. So finally, my character is eliminated. For those Alice fans, I did Ethan and Drew's farewell like the one on Alice at the end. Hopefully you noticed. Next chapter will be up when I want it to be. AND *hands out cookies* COOKIES FOR ALL!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````---------------------------**


	20. Forgotten Zombie Movie Challenge

**Hello people of the FanFiction world. Here is the chapter of the final 4. Sorry it took so long. Been busy with school. Wow, this story is really going by fast. After this, there are only 2 more chapters left. Where has the time gone? Well, this challenge was suggested to me by VampireGirl576. She said that this was going to be on Total Drama Action, but never was. So this chapter is dedicated to them. THANKS TO U!!!!!!!!! So...........................ENJOY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: For this chapter, I own absolutly nothing. Drew is out and the challenge idea was suggested by VampireGirl576. So..........everything in the chapter belongs to its rightful owners. **

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2!!! I gave the campers the challenge to survive themselves while I took the cameras to Playa de Losers. We had the campers interview and when night fell, we asked which camper they wanted to see back here at camp. Because Drew had absolutly no votes, we decided to bring her to Playa which left Ethan heart broken. Will Ethan survive without Drew? Who will go home tonight? What will the challenge be? and Why do I ask all these random questions before every episode? All will be revealed after today's episode of Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boy's Cabin-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan is up and getting ready and Evan is fast asleep. Ethan has his cloths on and was about to go out of the cabin, when he stopped. He looked over at Evan and got an idea. He went up to Evan's bed, go a big wad of shavling cream, and put it all over him. He smirked and left the cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Cabin------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna and Lyddie are in their cabin doing their own things. Lyddie then gets up with her skateboard and goes outside. Sienna contiunues to paint her nails.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Outside---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna rides her skateboard to Ethan who is sitting alone on the beach.

"Hey," she said.

"What?" asked Ethan.

"I know your pissed, but you'll see her soon."

"Not soon enough," he replied.

"Just think, only a few more days at most. It won't be too painful....right?"

"I don''t know," he said. "I just really want to see her."

"You will," she said. "I promise."

The rest of the day was un eventful. The campers started to grow suspicious. They didn't know if it was another Playa de Losers or if Chris was being kind for once. They didn't know. At 7:00 p.m., the four remaining campers went to the Mess Hall for dinner. When they got there, no one was in there. Chef wasn't in the kitchen or anywhere in sight, which confused the campers becasue he prectically lived in the kitchen. The campers went back outside and saw the Boat of Losers parked infront of the dock. On the Dock was Chef and Chris, waiting for them.

"Hello campers," said Chris.

"What? An elimination without a challenge today?" asked Evan.

"Yup," said Chris.

The campers all stayed in a nutral expression.

"Oh come on!!! What gives?"

"We know you too well," said Sienna. "The challenge is probably going to take place tonight instead of in the daytime."

"Guys," complained Chris. "That was suppoes to be a surprise."

"And what a great one it is," said Lyddie.

"Anyways, tonight, we'll be doing a challenge that we were suppose to do during Total Drama Action, but instead did Human Animal Friend Movie. This challenge is to survive a ZOMBIE MOVIE????"

"Yeah, sure," said Sienna. "Where are you going to get the zombies, from the dead?"

"Oh, you'll see." said Chris. "Your challenge starts now."

"Wait," said Evan. "What do we have to do to win?"

"Be the first to not be bitten by a zombie. If you do, then the zombie who bit you will drag you to the home base. Oh, and the Mess Hall is off limits and the confessionals are too cause you can easily hide in that place and the zombies would think you are either confessing something, or going to the bathroom. And they do not want to walk in on someone doing their business. The end, and BEGIN!!!" yelled Chris then left the scene. The campers just stood there.

"What are we suppose to do know?" asked Ethan.

"I really don't know," said Lyddie.

"Well, I'm out of here," said Sienna.

"Where are you going?" asked Lyddie.

"To go to bed. I'm tired."

"Really?" asked Lyddie in disbelief.

"NO!!!!! I would get out too easily."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I don't know. Anything that is away from here," said Sienna as she left the area.

"I'm going too," said Evan. "My face is in need of a facial."

"During a challenge?" asked Ethan.

"When would be a better time?"

"Like...this morning!!??"

Evan threw his hands up in the air and left also.

"Guess its just you and me," said Ethan.

"Yup, let's go."

------------------------------------Evan-------------------------------------

Evan walked into his room and grabbed a bunch of stuff then he headded to the bathrooms. When in the bathrooms, he noticed the light was off. He turned it on and found himself face to face with a zombie. Evan froze and the zombie came closer to him. He did the first thing he could think of.......run!!!!"

"AHH!!!!" he yelled as he ran out of the bathroom.

"That was revenge," said the zombie. His voice sounded like Dean's.

Evan kept on running until he was certian that no one was behind him.

"That was a close one," he said and he panted for breathe.

He heard something rustle from the bushes behind him. He froze in fear. He slowly turned around and came face to face with...................................

----------------------------------Sienna------------------------------------

Sienna was in the girl's cabin leting her nails dry and reading a magazine.

"Oh yeah, that is hidious," she said while flipping the page.

All of a sudden there was a knock at her door.

"Very funny Lyddie. You can get it yourself, my nails are drying!!!."

The knock came again. Sienna got up in frustration and opened the door.

"Lyddie, I already told you......." but she froze in mid sentence. He was face to face with a zombie. The zombie stepped forward. Sienna screamed and cowered to the back of the cabin. The zombie followed her and had her cornered. Sienna looked around for something....anything, when she saw a chair by her. She pulled up the chair and wacked the zombie in the face and ran.

Sienna ran out of the cabin and into the forest. She stopped when she thought she was safe and looked at her feet.

"Oh come on," she said. "That was good nail polish!!!"

---------------------------------Lyddie and Ethan---------------------------

"So we're gonna team together?" asked Lyddie.

"If we're gonna win this, yes."

"Okay, lets think. How do the characters survive in zombie movies?"

"Well we can't really cut off any part of their body," said Ethan. "It wont do any good."

"We could throw them in a fire."

"But then we have the question "are they actors?"'

"True," said Lyddie. "What do you suggest?"

"I say we......"but he stopped. Lyddie looked at him confused. Ethan motioned her to follow him. She nodded and they ran into the bushes. They looked into the area and saw a zombie jump out into the open.

"What the?" asked a voice that sounded like Matthew.

"What is it?" asked a zombie that sounded like Candy.

"No ones here."

"Well, lets go look some more." and the two left.

"So they are actors," said Ethan.

"So cutting off body parts and burning are deffinatly out of the question," said Lyddie. "And by the sounds of it, it's the ex-campers who are the zomies."

"I think I have an idea," said Ethan. "We trap them, and poor soapy water on them. That way, the face paint will rubb off and they can't go anywhere."

"That's a good idea," said Lyddie, "but how are we going to make the traps?"

"Easy," said Ethan. "With rope."

----------------------------------------------Evan----------------------------------------------------

Evan slowly turned around to find himself face to face with another zombie. He was frozen in shock. THe zombie came forward to try and bite him, but Evan was too quick and ran for the Mess Hall. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and ran into the kitchen and hid under the table to think up a stratagie.

"Let's see," he said. "What in here can help me?"

Evan got up from under the table and started to look around. All the knives were removed and almost nothing was in the drors. He finally came arcoss some pepper spray.

"Perfect," he said and ran out into the play grounds.

-------------------------------------------Sienna----------------------------------------------------

Sienna stomped through the forest, very angry. She was muttering nonsence under her breath and cursing Chris.

"I swear next time a see a zombie, I'll just let it bite me. This is stupid."

She rounded a corner and sat down on a rock. She couldn't hear anything and started to relax. Then, five zombies jumped out and surounded her.

"You were saying something about letting us bite you," said a voice that sounded like Cierra.

Sienna froze. "I think I'm re-considering that," she said Sienna as she started to walk away but a zombie stopped her.

"I don't think you're going anywhere pretty girl," said a zombie that sounded like Kyra.

"We have a special place where we are going to take you," said a zombie who sounded like Anna.

"Come on," said a voice like Katt's lets take her deeper into the forest so no one can catch us."

"Agreed," said a voice that sounded like Kay-Co. THe five zombies took Sienna with them further into the woods.

"Time for revenge," they all said.

Sienna was totally lost.

-----------------------------------Lyddie and Ethan-----------------------------------------

The two finished setting up their traps and just waited. Each one was made of rope and had a bell attached to it so they knew when on was set off. And just incase, they had a whole bunch of others surrounding each other so if others came, they would be prepared. Also attatched to the traps were buckets of water, so if a zombie was caught, their make-up would wash off.

"So we just wait," asked Lyddie.

"Yup," said Ethan.

Another silence.

"This could be a while," said Ethan.

In the distance, the two heard a bell go off.

"That's a trap," said Ethan.

"Thank-you Captain Obvious," said Lyddie.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Come on." he said dragging her along.

They ran throught the forest as fast as they could to get to the trap. They heard several go off in the area where they heard the first one.

"I guess our plan worked," said Lyddie.

"I don't know," said Ethan. "It could be animals."

"Oh, and animals don't run away from noises?"

They ran faster until they came to the area. There they saw 17 traps hanging up in the air. All of the things in the traps were soaking wet and paint off the face.

"Looks like we caught them all," said Ethan.

"No," said Lyddie while counting the traps. "We're missing someone."

----------------------------------------------------------Evan---------------------------------------------------

Evan was walking in the woods looking around, pepper-spray ready at hand. He looked aound and saw nothing. Behind him a shadow formed. He noticed and tensed up. He slowly turned around and came face to face with a zombie.

"Boo," the zombie said.

Evan pulled out his pepper spray and sprayed the zombie.

"AH!!!" yelled the zombie as it fell to the ground.

"Take that you flesh eating skum!!!" yelled Evan. He was too busy celebrating that he didn't notice the zombie inching towards him and finally biting him on the ankle.

"OUCH!!" he yelled. "That hurt!!"

The zombie rubbed its eyes and got up. "Follow me," it said, leading Evan to the campgrounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campgrounds---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was at the campgrounds with Sienna, Evan, and the ex-campers.

"You gotta admitt," said Drew. "We were pretty good zombies."

"Oh yes you were," said Chris sarcastically. "ANYONE COULD DO THAT!!??" yelled Chris.

"It was still fun," she muttered.

"Oh yes it was," said Kyra. "Did you see the look on Sienna's face when we cornered her?"

"That was priceless," said Katt.

"I agree," said Kay-Co. "We need to do that more often with her.

Then, Ethan and Lyddie come running out of the forest.

"Ethan and Lyddie," said Chris. "Since you two worked together and finished the challenge both with equal credit, you BOTH get invincibility tonight!"

Dean, Drew, and Cooper went over to them and they cheered and talked.

"I will see the four of you at the campfire ceremony in 5! Ex-campers, you all head back to Playa de Losers for the night. The FINALE will be the day after tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Campfire Ceremony----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna, Evan, Ethan, and Lyddie were at the campfire waiting for Chirs. Lyddie and Ethan looked very proud with themselves. Evan and Sienna both had a neutral expression. Chris finally came out.

"Hey, where's the marshmallows?" asked Ethan.

"With me," said Chris. "As you know. If you get a marshmallow, you are safe and move on the the semi-finals. If you don't them you automatically get 4th place, must walk the Dock of Shame, cather the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back........EVER!!!"

"Until the finale," said Evan.

"I mean to compete," said Chris. "My hands hold the marshmallows. No where else. Just my hands."

"Get on with it," said Sienna.

"Fine," said Chris. "Ruin the dramatic moment why don't you. Lyddie and Ethan, your marshmallows." The two grabbed them and sat back down.

Chris stared at Sienna and Evan. They slowly became tence and nervous looking. Chris stared longer and they both started sweating. Chris went off to the side and said.

"This is getting too good."

Chris raised his right hand and opened it.....no marshmallow.

Chris raised his left hand and opened it.......no marshmallow.

Both Sienna and Evan looked shocked.

"Yup," said Chris. "You both are going home tonight!"

"No way," said Evan and Sienna shocked and disappointed.

"No way!!" said Lyddie and Ethan excited and happy.

"Why?" asked Sienna.

"Well, Sienna, you got the most votes, but Evan here broke a rule."

"What do you mean?" asked Evan.

"I specifically said NO ONE can go into the Mess Hall and what do you do? Go into the Mess Hall and get pepper spray. That was there as a test!! You also, in general, are NEVER suppose to A) go into the kitchen, and B) steal from Chef!!! THerefore, your out."

"But I not going," said Sienna. "I'm staying here until I win!!!"

"Same here," said Evan.

"Security!!" yelled Chris.

Chef and two army guys came out and chased Sienna and Evan into the Boat of Losers.

"See bro," yelled Ethan to Evan. "I can get far without you. Thanks for nothing."

"I should of had you voted off a long time ago!!" Evan yelled back.

"Your loss," yelled Ethan and turned back to Lyddie and Chris.

"And with our final, two, we go into the finale next time. Who will win the season? You can vote NOW!!! Joins us next time on Total Drama Isaland: Season 2, the FINALE!!!!"

* * *

**Ta-da!!!! There is your chapter. The next one might not be out for a while. I want to make it extrodinary. What Chris said about voting is true. If you don't have an accound, then vote via review. I accept annoymus reveiwers (i was one of you once and no what it feels like)If you do have one, the I'm having a poll on it on my page so vote via that or a PM. Polls will be opened until the chapter is up. If you want me to put ANYTHING in the finale the TELL ME!!! I have an idea, I just need a few more things. AND......COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!! *hands out cookies* I hope you are enjoying these. You should see the bill on how much I am spending on making these for you. I hope you will vote on who you want to win and I hope to see you at the finale....................NEXT CHAPTER(already?)...................will be up when I feel like it. LOLZ!!!!! OMG!! So much will happen. And yes, ungiven gifts will be given!!! Until next time.....**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````------------------------------------------------**


	21. The Finale!

**Okzay peoples. SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the delay. I've been busy and just have wanted to make this lasat episode/chapter epic!!!!!!! The finale in finally here and this time, Lyddie and Ethan will battle for the win. I will try to make it epic and if it was a real show, like one of those hour long specials. Please enjoy and it gonna get very good. REVIEW AT THE END!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**

Last time on Total Drama Island: Season 2!! The remaining four campers competed in a forgotten movie challenge. The ex-campers all dressed up as zombies and scared the living daylights out of the four campers. Sienna was alone and was the first to get out. Evan went into the kitchen grabbed pepper spray, and sprayed a zombie. But it was Ethan and Lyddie comming up with a plan to actually catch the zombies which wasn't part of thier challenge, but got themselves invincibility. In the end, the campers voted Sienna off and Evan was sent home becasue he broke the rule of going into the kitchen. Lyddie and Ethan, our final two. Who will win? Find out now, on the last episode EVER of Total Drama Island: Season 2!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mess Hall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two campers are in the Mess Hall, both at different tables.

"So, you ready to be pumbled into nothing?" asked Ethan.

"In your dreams," said Lyddie.

The two stared at each other for a while until Chris came in.

"Hello finalists! Ready for the finale?" he asked.

There was a silence.

"Tension, that's good," said Chris. "Brings in the ratings, and too bad there's no confessional booth today!!"

Lyddie gulped.

"I am so going to win this," said Ethan.

"Again, in your dreams," said Lyddie.

"So," said Chris. "Who wants to know what today's challenge is?"

There was no answer.

"Fine," said Chris. "I'll just give the prize to Chef then."

"No need to do that," said Lyddie quickly while standing up.

"By the way Chris," said Ethan. "You never really told us what the prize is."

"Yeah," siad Lyddie. "What is it?"

"Umm well....DO you want to know the challenge or not?"

"Sure," said Lyddie.

"Do we have a choise?" asked Ethan.

"So, before we actually start the challenge, we want the two of you to go outside the Mess Hall. There is a surprise waiting for you."

"It better not be lame," said Ethan as he and Lyddie walked out.

Chris laughed. Once the campers were out of earshot. She got on his communication thing and asked.

"Producers? Yeah, it's about the prize."

Ethan and Lyddie went outside to see all the former campers waiting for them.

"Cooper!!" yelled Lyddie as she ran to him but Chef stopped her.

"Chris told me not to let you guys see each other until he gets back," said Chef.

"Why?" asked Ethan.

"He had to do something," said Chef.

"What?" asked Ethan.

"I DON"T KNOW MAGGOT!!! Now drop down and give me 20!!"

Ethan shrugged and went down on the ground.

When Ethan was done with his push-ups, Chris came back.

"So, Lyddie and Ethan, here you see all the former campers. These guys will now be taking sides on who they want to win. We will go from first off to most recently voted off. Zach, that means your first."

Zach walks up and says. "I don't know either of you too well, but I am going to pick Lyddie because he was nice the whole time."

"Oh come on dude!!" said Ethan as Zach took Lyddie's side.

"Kyra, your next," said Chris.

"I'll would have to go with Lyddie because she is nice and sweet."

Ethan tapped his foot impatiently.

"Mo, your up."

"I'm voting for Ethan because he shares my love of black."

"You rock dude!!" yelled Ethan.

"But I'm still ahead," said Lydddie.

"Whatever," replied Ethan.

"Okay, this is taking way to long," said Chris. "So whoever wants to vote for Ethan go to Ethan's side. Whoever wants Lyddie to win, go to Lyddie's side."

No one moved.

"Chef," called Chris. "Can you help our friends get into place?"

Chef came out of the Mess Hall with a chainsaw. "Get into place NOW maggots or you become dinner."

The rest of the ex-campers quickly got into the place they wanted.

On Ethan's side, there was Mo, Demi, Richard, Draco, Jacob, Evan, and Sienna

On Lyddie's side, there was Zach, Kyra, Kay-Co, Anna, Dean, Cierra, Katt, , Candy, Matthew, Cooper, and Clair.

"Wait a minute," said Chris. "Where's Drew?"

"Here," said Drew who was still unsorted.

"Why didn't you pick?"

"I don't know who to pick!!"

"Well, hurry then!!"

"Can I just be unsorted?"

"NO!!!"

"I not gonna move," she said.

Chris groaned. "Fine," he said. "You can just be in the middle."

Drew looked proud with herself as she sat in the middle of the two.

"Okay, so now we have a little surprise for you campers," said Chris.

"What, you give the money prize to me?"

"Hahaha," said Chris then turned around and pulled out a notepad. "As producers about prize," he mumbled so the campers wouldn't hear.

"So what is it?" asked Draco.

"We have some guests coming to watch the finale tonight."

"Who?" asked Katt.

"It's probably the campers from last season," said Evan.

There was a pause.

"Evan," said Chris. "You are so happy that you aren't in the finals. Or else, your would be out by now."

Whatever," said Evan.

"But Evan was right?" asked Cierra.

"Unfortunatly, yes," said Chris. "I know it is predictable, but its to add the drama!"

"I suppose that would be okay," said Lyddie. "I've always wanted to meet Bridgette."

"Well heres the thing," said Chris. "If you win, then the camper of your choise gets to spend one day with you."

"That's the prize?" asked Ethan.

All the campers looked at Chris.

"No no NO," said Chris. "That's only part of the prise."

The finalists sighed in relief.

"Good," said Lyddie. "It would have been a work for nothing."

Chris laughed nervously.

"Okay, so, time to start the challenge!!!" he said.

"What is it?" asked Kay-Co.

"For today's challenge, each camper must compete in an........."

"Obstacle course?" asked Evan.

Chris looked like he was about to lose it.

"Evan," he said. "One more time and you leave the island for good!"

"So it is an obstacle course?" asked Lyddie.

Chris sighed. "Unfortunatly, yes."

"Really Chris?" asked Richard.

"How origional," said Mo.

"I'm agreeing with Mo," said Katt. Mo flashed her a smile and she blushed.

"He," said Chris. "It's a tradition for every finale, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, we've noticed," said Evan.

"Thank you Evan," Chris growled while giving him the death glare.

"What's the obstacle course this time Chris?" asked Ethan.

"Let me guess, an Olympic Race through each of this years challenges?" said Drew.

Chris looked like he was about to say something, but didn't.

"Okay," he yelled to the intern, which happened to be Holly. "Go get the interns and tell them to rebuild the obstacle course to something completly different."

Holly nodded, in anguish, and went off to the interns cabin.

In the interns cabin, Corn was eating, well, corn and Alex was playing cards with a male.

"Hey guys, guess what," said Holly when she came in.

"Chris has died and the campers are hosting a fondue party?" asked the male.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Paul," said Holly.

"Then what is it?" asked Alex.

"Chris is making us rebuild the obstacle course."

"WHAT!!??" the two answered in anguish.

"YAY!!!" yelled Corn. "I have always wanted to build one, I have TONS of ideas."

"What do you suggest?" asked Holly.

"Well, how about we do this," Corn. "First, I'm going to need my friend."

At the campfire pit, Chris and the campers were wating.

"Where are those interns?" said Chris impatiently. "This is only a half hour show, and we're running out of film. Would they hurry up?"

Clair is sitting on the ground playing with her taser.

"Pst," came a voice from the bushes.

"AH!!!" yelled Clair, jumping up and pointing her taser at the bush. "I've got a taser and I'm not afraid to use it!!!"

"Clair, it's me," said a voice.

"Oh, hey Corn!!" Clair yelled.

"Shh," said Corn. "We need your help to build something."

"Can do!!" said Clair as she dove into the bushes after Corn.

A few minutes later, Holly came back.

"Hey Chris, the corse is done."

"FINALLY!!!" exclimed Chris. "Let's go!!!!"

Holly lead the campers and Chris to the beach where there was a few desks and a podium.

"What's this???" asked Chris.

"The challenge," said Alex as she came out and lead the finalist to the desks and Chris to the podium.

"Chris asks a question about this past season and one of you have to answer it. The first person to buzz in can answer the question. If you get it wrong, then you have to do a dare from on of the other campers. If you get it right, then the other contestant will have to do a dare. Hows that for a finale Chris?"

Chris didn't move.

"Chris?" asked Paul. "Are you okay?"

"That, it the BEST, SICKEST, MOST DRAMA FILLED CHALLENGE EVER!!!!!!!!" yelled Chris. "Who came up with this genius idea.

"Clair and Corn," said Alex.

"Corn, you get a raise," said Chris.

"You don't pay me," said Corn.

"Now I do, Clair, you get a gift certific to the nearest taser store!!!"

"YAY!!!!!" yelled Clair.

"Now," said Chris, "let's get this finale started!!!!"

The campers cheered as the finalists gave each other the death glare.

"Oooh!!! Tension," said Chris. "Perfect for drama. Okay since Lyddie has more fans, she will get to answer a question first. Lyddie, are you ready?"

"No," she said.

"Good," said Chris. "And kiddies, you guys can play along too. Lyddie, who was the first girl to be voted off the island."

"Kyra," said Lyddie.

"That is correct!!!!" exclaimed Chris. "One point for Lyddie! Ethan, the person who shall dare you will be....... Dean."

"Oh joy," said Ethan.

"Ethan," said Dean. "For my dare, you must go into the communial washroom and dunk your cloths in the toilet."

"You call that a dare?" asked Ethan as he went to the cabin to get his cloths.

In the communial washrooms, Ethan is standing above the toilet, looking into the water.

"I have to dunk my cloths in that?"

"Yes," said Chris.

"What if I don't want to do it?"

"Then you automatically lose the game and is stuck with second place."

Ethan gulped as he dunked his cloths into the toilet.

Back at the beach, Lyddie's side was talking with her.

"So what do you plan on doing with the money?" asked Anna.

"I really don't know,"said Lyddie.

"Campers," said Chris returning with Ethan. "It's Ethan's turn. What was the challenge that had boys vs. girls?"

"The contest to make a hair gel for you," said Ethan.

Chris thought for a moment.

"Close enough," he said.

"This is too easy," said Ethan.

"Okay Lyddie, time for your dare. Sienna, if you please."

"Lyddie, you must stay in your bed for 30 seconds."

"And the catch?" asked Lyddie.

"Your bed will have fire ants, every slug found in this area, racoons, a squirrl, and poisonus spiders in it."

Lyddie sighed.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

In the girl's cabin, Chef laid down a squirrl on the bed.

"Okay Lyddie, get into bed," said Chris.

Lyddie slowly got into the bed and put the covers on her. She looked fine for a while, then her expression went from calm, to puzzled, to hurting, to excrucible pain experiencing.

"Times up," said Chris.

"AH!!" yelled Lyddie as she jumped out of the bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Chris.

"I don't know," she said.

"Chef, give her the shot."

Chef came in with a huge needle and stuck it into Lyddie's skin. When all the liquid was injected, Lyddie finally looked better.

"Better?" asked Chris.

"Yes," said Lyddie.

"Good, now lets get on with it!!!"

At the beach, Chris started the contest again.

"Lyddie, your question is, what is Mo's middle name?"

"What?" said Lyddie. "How am I suppose to know that?"

"5 seconds," said Chris.

"Umm, ummm," said Lyddie.

"Times up!!!" said Chris, that means Lyddie, you have to do a dare from another campers!!!! Let's see, I pick...........Cierra."

CIerra walks up to the podium.

"I dare Lyddie to jump off of that big cliff without any floatation devices and she has to fall in the shark invested area."

"Oh god," mumbled Lyddie.

"Well, you heard the lady, get into your swimsiut Lyddie."

Lyddie groaned as she went into the cabin.

At the cliff, Lyddie was getting ready to jump."

"Don't worry Lyddie," said Cooper who came up behind her.. "You'll be fine."

"Coop," said Lyddie as she ran into his arms.

"It'll be fine. Just try your best, and think of all the money you might get if you win."

"I can only hope," said Lyddie.

"Will you two lovebirds hurry up so we can all move on with life?"

Lyddie broke apart from Cooper and went to the edge of the cliff. She jumped off and fell, down down down down into the freezing cold water. Luckily, she landed where she was suppose to. Unluckiily, it was in the shark invested area so she was on the verge of being eaten.

"Swim Lyddie, swim to the shore!!!" yelled Cooper.

Lyddie nodded as she took off fast for the shore, making it so that the shark barely missed her.

"That was a close one," said Lyddie.

"Okay," said Chris. "Get changed then meet us all back at the beach.

Back at the beach, Drew was talking to Ethan.

"You think you've got a chance?"

"I think I might."

"Well, I honestly don't care who wins. Whoever it is, will be my friend, and that is all that matters."

"Right, friends," said Ethan slowly.

"DREW!!" yelled Chris.

"What?" asked Drew. "Is it now illegal to talk?"

"To a finalist, yes, now book it!!"

Drew sighed.

"See you Ethan," she said then turned and went back over to the ex-camper area.

"Okay Ethan, your question is, What is Katt's favorite thing to do?"

"Act," said Ethan.

"Correct," said Chris. "That means Lyddie has to do another challenge.

"UGG!!!!!" yelled Lyddie.

"Let's see, I pick.........Kay-Co."

"Lyddie, I dare you to sneak the exact spray pepper from Chef's kitched that Evan used last episode.

"Easy," said Lyddie as she headed for the Mess Hall.

"Blindfolded," finished Kay-Co.

Lyddie sighed as she tooked the bandana Chris was holding out to her.

Lyddie stepped into the Mess Hall and put the blind fold on. She walked for the kitchen door and ran into a table. THen she ran into the podium. Finally, she ran into the door because she forgot to open it. Once she opened the door, she mummy walked around the room. She ran into countless tables, and even the fridge. She finally came to a few shelves. She ran her hand around all the shelves and still cound't find anything. Then she got down on her hands and knees and started crawling around on the floor for it. She finally found it under Chef's chopping table.

"Got it," she siad running out of the kitchen and running into a wall again.

"I got it!!!" said Lyddie as she ran back outside.

"Good, now lets continue with the game," said Chris.

The next few scenes show Ethan answering all the questions right and Lyddie doing all sorts of painful dares. Finally it's the final round.

"Well its the final round," said Chris, " and the score is 23 Ethan, 1 Lyddie. This last question will have a twist, there will be no dare....."

"Thank god," said Lyddie.

"because this question will be worth 25 points."

"So whoever gets this question right, will win Total Drama Island?" asked Ethan.

"The whole shebang."

"Okay, lets do it," said Lyddie.

"Okay, the question, that will decide who will be this season's champion goes to........Lyddie."

"What!!" said Ethan. "Why?"

"Because she is losing bad," said Chris. "Now, Lyddie, if you get this right, then you win, if you don't then all the points you could have won will go to Ethan, and we'll see who the winner is from there."

"Okay," Lyddie said.

"Now, your question is...... In the SyFy challenge, Katt was present to preform or not and if you get that right, what is her favorite food, song, and color?"

_"I never knew Katt that well," thought Lyddie. "I'll just take a wild goose guess."_

"Umm, she was not here for the SyFy challenge."

_"I know that much."_

"Her favorite food is cookies. Her favorite song is My Happy Ending. Her favorite color is......blue?"

"That is...." said Chris looking at his card. "Correct?"

"YAY!!!!!!" yelled Lyddie as she jumped up and down.

"Lyddie, you are Total Drama Island: Season 2's newest winner!!!!"

All of Lyddie's side, including Drew went to Lyddie and picked her up. When she was put down, she and Drew shared a bear hug, and Cooper pulled her aside and kissed her. Everyone 'awn'ed and started to cheer. Drew then looked over at Ethan who was sitting alone. She decided to go to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, sounding disappointed.

Drew studdied him for a moment.

"It's not the end of the world," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Things like this happen, and sometimes, you just got to let them go."

Ethan looked up at Drew.

"Thanks," he said. Then he started to lean in.

"Hem-hem," said a voice. The two looked up. It was Evan.

"Drew, can I talk to my brother for a moment?"

"Sure," said Drew as she got up and walked away. When she was out of earshot, Ethan asked.

Dude, what did you do that for? I was this close!!!"

"I'm sorry," said Evan.

"You are?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, I need to let you decide on how to live your life. Though you could pick a better girl to fall for."

Ethan hit Evan.

"Kidding," said Evan. "Now go out there and get her."

Ethan nodded and the twins went back to the other campers.

"Hey Chris," said Cooper. "Where's Lyddie's prize anyway?"

"Oh, it will be here soon," said Chris.

Then a helicoptor could be heard from above.

"And here it is," said Chris. Just then, Bridgette from season one came out of the helicoptor.

"Hey guys," she said when she landed. "I'm looking for Lyddie, the new winner."

ll the campers pointed to Lyddie who was with walked up to Lyddie and held out her hand.

"Hey," she said. "I'm Bridgette."

Lyddie started for a moment.

"EEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" she finally said.

"So I guess that does mean you want to hang out," said Bridgette.

Lyddie nodded.

"Okay, we'll go once the episode is over."

Lyddie nodded and turned to Drew. They started talking.

"And for Lyddie's second prize, she'll have to open this crate."

Lyddie ran up to the crate and opened it quickly. There stood a huge trophy with the words "Total Drama Island: Season 2 Champion: Lyddie," and on top was a sculpture of Lyddie.

"Open the top part," said Chris.

Lyddie did as she was told and found a huge check. She pulled it out. It was a check for 1,000,000 dollers.

"AAH!!!!!!!!" yelled Lyddie and Drew as they hugged each other.

"I am so happy for you," said Drew.

"Campers, meet me at the campfire pit in 5," said Chris.

"Why?" asked Richard.

"Because I said so," said Chris as he exited.

At the campfire pit, Chris was at his place and the campers were all sitting down.

"Campers, your champion, Lyddie!!!"

Lyddie entered and the campers abrupted with applaudes.

"Lyddie, I present you with the symbol of survival, the...."

"Very last marshmallow?" asked Drew.

Chris took a deep breathe. "Yeah, that."

The campers started to laugh.

"Wow." said Lyddie. "I never would have thought I would have gotten this far!"

"Well folks, I guess that ends........"

"WAIT!!!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned. It was Ethan.

"What is it runner-up?" asked Chris.

"I want to do something before the season ends."

"Well hurry up!"

Ethan moved to the front.

"Drew, can you come here," he said.

Drew stepped forward to be with him.

"Listen, I've been trying to do this for a while, but there have been some.....conflicts. So listen, I REALLY like you Drew, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

The campers "ooed" as the limelight went to Drew. She looked up at Ethan.

"Yes," she said. All the campers abrupted with applauds.

"Kiss her!!" yelled Bridgette.

"Yeah, do it," yelled Cooper.

Ethan took Drew's face and kissed her straight on. The campers went crazy.

When they broke apart, Drew whispered, "finally." The two smiled at each other like Cheshire Cats.

"Well campers," said Chris. "This officially ends this season of Total Drama Island: Season 2."

"DELIEVERY!!!!!!" yelled a voice.

"Holly, what are you talking about?" asked Chris.

"Well Chris, you said that I could no longer deliver gifts until the season was officially over. Well, you said it yourself. It's delivery time!!!"

Oh very well," said Chris.

"I have tee shirts for everyone," said Holly. Holly passed out "I Hate Chris," tees for everyone, including Chef.

"Complements of The Double-Faced Muse."

Everyone put on their tee shirts. Chris pouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're evil," said Candy.

"And, said Holly taking 23 HUGE waterguns. "A water gun for every camper and Chef, from writtensofine67. She says it's for you all to shoot Chris with."

The campers all gave each other glances. Then Clair whispered something to Chef and he nodded.

"Are you done?" asked Chris.

"Yes," said Holly.

"Good, so now, I can finally end Total Drama Island: Season 2. Goodnight everybody."

"CHARGE!!!!!!!" yelled Clair as all the campers and Chef started to chase Chris around the camp with giant waterguns.

"AH!!!" yelled Chris. "I don't get paid enough for this jooobbbbb................"

* * *

**And that my friends, so ends the tale of Total Drama Island: Season 2. I mite do a sequel later on in my life. I don't know. Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments. I appreciate them all. I hope this chapter was epic enough. 4,363 words!!! I haven't done a chapter this long since.......FOREVER!!!!! Congrats to Realityshowfan for his character winning 2nd and a BIG WHOOP to koolbroadwayreader who's character, Lyddie WON!!!!!!!! (it's not because I got her's first. I literally just realized that two seconds ago.) Let's just say, Lyddie won via review and poll by a landslide. This was my favorite chapter to write. I hope you all had fun reading it. Again. may do a sequel later on in life. You see how slow I get when I get bored with the story. So....I guess this is farewell my firends. I will miss you all dearly. Please fell free to drop my a PM everyonce in a while. And while on that note, thank you** _numbuh321_ **and** _TDITDAFAN_ **for reminding me about stuff and asking me when I was going to update, and for keeping me up till 1 a.m. with either teaching how to use FanFiction (i enjoyed doing that) or just PM ing for fun!!!!! Special thanks to u. U GUYS ROOL!!!! And to** _Realityshowfan_**. Your reviews would always make me happy every day and they were so encouraging, so a shout out to those three authors. I still love all you other guys too. Don't worry. And also, the very last cookie giving away. COOKIES FOR ALL!!!! *hands out cookies and sobs* I'm gonna miss doing this. Okay, well farewell my friends.**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````----------------------------**


End file.
